Can't Run Forever
by emeraldphoenix23
Summary: set 4 years after edward left in new moon. Bella has a secret the Cullen's and the pack never knew..she is a hunter. so what happens when they all meet up again and find out her secret. Plus with the Winchesters in the mix all hell breaks loose.
1. Past Meets Present

Past Meets Present

_There I am standing in the middle of the woods facing him. He looks distant and I hear him say "Bella I don't want you anymore." I try calling out his name, but there's a flash of light and now I'm standing in front of Billy Black's home on the reservation. In front of me is my best friend he looks so angry than he says, "Bella stay away or you're going to get hurt." He starts to walk away, I try to stop him but in the distance I hear "hot blooded" by foreigner._

I jump out of bed and land on the floor hard. Always the same damn dream for the last 4 damn years. My name is Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella. Four years ago I had a boyfriend, who is a vampire and as far as I know somewhere on earth, named Edward Cullen, but he left me because he thought me being in his world was too dangerous. Than my best Jacob Black, who is a werewolf well actually for of a shape shifter that can only turn into a wolf and to my knowledge is still somewhere on earth, did the same thing Edward did. It's too dangerous, stay away, blah, blah, and blah. Oh if they only knew the truth about me. Here's the short version.

Charlie my dad is, well used to be, a hunter of the supernatural. Ghosts, demons, and vampires you get the idea. Before you even ask….. Yes he knew Edward and his family were vampires but didn't go after them since they only drank animal blood and yes he knew about Jacob. Jake's dad, Billy, used to hunt with my dad until he was in a car accident (stupid drunk driver hit him) and was paralyzed. All my life I have known about the supernatural there are hunters on both sides of my family. My mom was the first one to break the chain by not being one and than divorced my dad because he hunted too much and she couldn't stand it. I started training to hunt when I was 13 and sometimes I went on hunts with dad. After two years mom found out and demanded I go and live with her. I did but every weekend I went to her brothers house Bobby Singer to train. There I met John Winchester and his sons Sam and Dean. I loved my time there especially with Sam and Dean. Dean is two years older than Sam and I. Sam was the quiet one more reserved with dreams of going to law school, he never did like to hunt. He is good looking in the boyish way even today he still looks innocent to the people who don't know him. Now dean on the other hand thrived on it, the adrenaline rush is what he loved, that is one of the things we have in common. Not only does he have bad ass fighting skills but he is absolutely gorgeous, but a player. Dean was the one who mainly trained me since Uncle Bobby would leave to go on hunts. After 8 months of weekend trips my mom found out and freaked I wasn't allowed over there but I kept in touch. While I lived with my mom my dad decided to take his old job as Chief of Police of Forks Washington back. The years of hunting had caught up to him and this way he was still able to help other hunters when they got into trouble with the law. My mom remarried a guy named Phil. He is cool and all but knows nothing about the supernatural which my mom loved. He was a minor league baseball player so he traveled and my mom missed him so after my 17th birthday I decided to go live with my dad in Forks so mom could travel with him. I wasn't up set though I was really excited dad and I had a lot more in common than me and mom. With my father I could be myself completely and not hide anything. After I moved to Forks I ended up meeting the vampire clan the Cullens. I knew immediately what they were, but dad said they were harmless and I believed him but never let my guard down until Edward saved me from being crushed by a van. I fell head over heels for him, but it wasn't easy during our relationship I was attacked and bitten by vampire which almost turned me into one but Edward saved me again. Than on my 18th birthday I got a paper cut and Jasper (Edward's brother who hadn't been away from human blood as long as everyone else) tried to bite me but didn't succeed. Three day later Edward left me. After three months of being in a zombie state I basically woke up started hanging out with Jake than he changed. I knew the old legends of his tribe and I knew what was happening to him. I went to see him to tell him everything about me and that I knew what he was, but he just said leave so I did. I went told my dad I was heading to Uncle Bobby's, I finished my training and have been hunting ever since. Yet even after 4 years I still have the dream that starts the same. All the good times I had with Jake and the Cullens. Emmett (Edwards brother) teasing me like a big brother, Carlisle ( the father) fixing me up when I got hurt, Esme (the mom) treating me like I was her daughter, Alice with her insane over the top shopping sprees, jasper and how he calmed my nerves. Hell I even missed Rosalie though she was always cold to me. Than of course Edward, how he used to sneak into my room at night and watch me sleep, the lullaby he wrote for me, and Jake working on the motorcycles together. What am I doing living in the past.

Now dad is still chief of police in Forks, mom lives in Florida, Uncle Bobby still hunts sometimes but mainly does research, John passed away a year ago, Sam well he went to college met a girl named Jessica and after one hunt with dean came home and found her dead (a demon killed her) and now he hunts permanently with dean. I meet up with them from time to time to help out with hunts, but I haven't seen them or talked to them in 6 months. I was helping them with a hunt and when we finished Sam went to the motel, but Dean and I headed to a local bar to throw a few beers back. Well we started dancing, and than we started to flirt, one thing led to another and we slept together. It was amazing and made me feel free, but during the night I snuck out and left. Dean tried for three weeks to call me but I just ignored my phone. I have trust issues it started when Dean and I were 16 he and I had a fling, but than I found him making out with some other girl. We broke up but have remained friends over the years. Still there has always been sexual tension between us. Dean knows every part of me physically speaking and somewhat on a mental level, but Edward and Jake knew me much better on the mental level. After Dean and I slept together we were cuddling and it me like a bus and I realized I started to feel a spark that was more than physical attraction and so I ran. After what happened with Edward and Jake I just couldn't put myself out there, plus I mean it's Dean who is always looking for the next bed partner.

Crap my phone starts to ring as I'm thinking everything. I don't even need to look at the caller I.D. because the ring tone playing is Uncle Bobby's.

"Bella", Uncle Bobby says.

"Yea Uncle Bobby what's up?" I replied

"Are you done with that job in Waco?" he asked me.

"Yeah why?" I replied.

"I need you to help out Dean and Sam" he says. Crap I knew this was gonna happen eventually.

"Bella?" Uncle Bobby asked again. Which snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Yea Uncle Bobby I heard you. When and where do I need to go?" I said shakily.

"Seattle they are waiting for you there. I'm gonna head up there too in a couple days. So is Jo and Ellen see ya in a few days." he said in that gruff voice that told me it was ok i would have back up.

"Alright Uncle Bobby see you later. Be careful and love you." I told him like always.

"Love you too Bells."

I checked out of my motel and loaded up everything in my black, two-door, 1967 Mustang. She was my baby I bought her at a junk yard and completely rebuilt the engine myself. I checked how much money I had to see if I needed to stop and make some more. There are two ways I make money hustle pool or street race. Racing is more fun and makes more than hustling pool, but I seem to always end up in a fight. Looks like I'm good for now, damn I was hoping to delay this reunion. Oh well time to face the music.

A/N: so what did you think. this is my first fanfic to try to be gentle, but honest. please review thanks

emeraldphoenix23


	2. Seattle and Memories

**A/N: ok so here is some quick info…. Dean is 24, Sam and Bella are 22. Also in case you didn't know already chapter 1 is set in Bella's point of view. Songs I was listening to while writing Chapter 1**

**Taylor Swift- Cold as You**

**Daughtry- September**

**Lifehouse- It Is What It Is**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Supernatural they belong to their talented owners.**

**Seattle**

**BPOV (Bella's Point of View)**

**I made it to Seattle in three days and as much as I wanted to just screw around until Uncle Bobby got here I couldn't. Uncle Bobby said that if I didn't immediately call Sam and Dean when I got to Seattle I was in huge trouble and I know not to cross him. So as soon as I hit the **_**Welcome to Seattle**_** sign I pulled off the highway and stopped at a gas station. After I filled up I grabbed my phone and dialed Sam's number. I could handle talking to Sam, but I wasn't ready to talk to Dean. Besides what he and I needed to talk about it had to be in person and in private. I didn't have to wait long after the first ring I heard an overly excited boyish voice:**

"**Bella is that you?"**

"**Yeah Sammy boy it's me. How ya been?"**

"**Same old, same old. Been taking bets to see if you were actually gonna show up after what happened with you and Dean." he said. Damn it I knew he would find out, but I wanted to tell Sam what happened between and Dean, oh well too late now.**

"**Yeah about that….." before I could finish he interrupted me.**

"**Bells don't worry about it, you're not to blame. Especially with Dean's history and what that leech and pup did to you." I laughed as he said leech and pup. Edward and Jake always used those terms for each other. Sam and Dean knew all of what happened to me in Forks.**

**Sam started talking which pulled me back to reality, "Besides Dean isn't mad he was just worried that he had done something wrong." Oh that was quite the opposite, all he had done was right to me that night 6 months ago. It was what I needed and I never regretted what we did. I just didn't want to end up getting left again.**

"**Bella?" Sam's voice snapped me back again to reality. Damn I need to quit letting my mind drift to the past it was gonna get me killed one of these days.**

"**Yeah Sam I'm here and no Dean didn't do anything wrong. I just sort of ran before I could get hurt. I started to feel something for Dean but you know him he likes the ladies and I don't wanna get left again…. But forget what happened where the hell are you boys?"**

**Sam laughed and said "Well we are at the finest hotel in Seattle," which translated to one of the worst with lumpy, crappy beds.**

"**Just give me the address you idgit," I said just like Uncle Bobby would.**

"**Man you are turning more into Bobby every time I talk to you. You don't have a beard yet do you?" he asked. Our little back and forth game made me feel the most relaxed than I had been in 3 days.**

"**No jerk I don't, now quit with the games and give me the address." I said**

**Sam gave me the address and I said I would see him in about 30 minutes. After I hung up I started my baby up and headed to the motel. Now I have been in some crappy motels but this one took the cake. It looked like nothing had been done to it since the 1960s and by the look of the curtains I had a good idea that the interior matched the exterior. I parked my car next to Dean's 1967 Chevy impala, just like my mustang is my baby the impala was Dean's. John Winchester, Dean's dad, had given it to Dean when he turned 18 and he took care of it like it was made of glass. I sat in my car for a minute and looked at the impala for a while, man we had some good times in that car and by good times that little tryst we had 6 months ago wasn't the first time we had gotten together, but it was the first time I felt something like I did for Edward which is why I ran. As I stared at that amazing piece of machinery (believe me it is amazing because of all that's it has survived. Crash, after crash and there have been many) I started remembering the first time Dean and I hooked up….**

"_**I'm going for a walk Uncle Bobby I will be back in a little while." I told my uncle.**_

"_**Alright Bella, but don't be too long it looks like it's gonna start raining and I don't want you to get soaked." Uncle Bobby said to me. I swear sometimes he is worse than dad. It's been a year since those jackasses left me, why didn't I tell them sooner that I knew everything. Why did I just pretend to be some poor little thing that couldn't defend herself? I could have taken James, now granted I probably would of come out with some bruises and maybe some broken ribs, but why did I just sit there and do nothing. I should of told Carlisle while he was stitching me up after the whole Jasper incident. I was so wrapped up in my should of, would of, could of mode I didn't even realize where I was going or that it had started raining. I realized I was near the park so ran to the park and got under the gazebo as quick as I could. I looked out and knew there was no way this rain was gonna let up and I wasn't in the mood to run home in it so I reached in my pocket to get my cell and have Uncle Bobby come get me, but when I couldn't find it I realized I had left it at the house. "This is just awesome," I said to myself. I sat down on the bench and started to go back to where I was a year ago, only this time my memories were of Jake. Pretty much everyday I was over at Jakes house 3 months after Edward left. I had saved 2 motorcycles from the scrap yard and we were working on them, well he was, I decided to just stand to the side and watch. I knew I could fix them up but I needed this time with Jake he was starting to make feel alive again. Than all of a sudden he got sick and wouldn't return my phone calls, so I decided to drive out to the reservation. As soon as I pulled up to his house I saw him, he had cut his hair and he had a tattoo on his arm. "Jake!" I yelled at him. He turned around and he looked like he was so angry and full of hatred "Why haven't you called me back I have been worried sick about you?" I stared at him and he just looked at me. Finally he spoke, "Stay away Bella. I don't want to see you anymore. I know everything, you've been lying to everyone, but you can't lie to me. Go home Bella and don't come back or you're gonna get hurt." He turned and walked away over to Sam Uley, Jared, Paul, Quil, and Embry. It hit me hard what happened that day; I had been betrayed not once but twice. A voice in the distance pulled me out of my memories, "Bella!" it was Dean. "What the hell are you doing out here? Bobby called and said you had gone for a walk about 2 hours ago and hadn't come back. What is going on?" he looked so upset and worried. "Sorry Dean I started thinking about them and didn't realize I had been gone for so long. Than it started raining and I tried to call Bobby but I left my cell at his house. Sorry I didn't mean to worry ya'll." I said. He pulled me into a hug, "It still hurts you doesn't it? Man I swear if I ever see those sons of bitches I will kill them Bella. What they did to you was seriously screwed up." I had never heard Dean talk like this before. I pulled away and looked at him, "No you won't Dean, and I don't want them dead. What happened happened and that's that." I looked up at him and he gave me that little smile that let me know I had won. "Come on Bella I'm gonna call Bobby, than we are gonna run to the car." I nodded ok and did as he said. We got to the impala and Dean started it up. "Bella do you really want to go back to Bobby's or do you wanna go somewhere for a bit?" it shocked me that Dean asked me that. "Yeah I would rather do that than go home right now." I replied. He looked at me and gave me that smile that has made me melt since I was 15 and called Uncle Bobby. I don't know how long we drove, but we ended up on an old dirt road. It was still raining so we just sat in the car for while until Dean turned to me and said, "Bella are you okay? I mean really and no bullshit." I was surprised and it took me a minute to process what he had asked. Finally in what seemed like forever I looked into those gorgeous green eyes and for once decided to be honest. "You know Dean for a year I have been saying yes to that question, but honestly no I'm not. I hate feeling like it was my fault. That if I had told them sooner they would have stayed. The worst of it is that I pretend I'm ok, but all I feel is emptiness and I don't want to feel that way anymore. I want to feel alive again and I don't know how." He sat there for a while after I finished talking than he finally spoke, "Bella they didn't deserve you as a friend, lover, sister, or daughter. If they were worthy of you they would never had left you like that. You are the most amazing person in the world. You're beautiful, smart and have the voice of an angel." As he said these amazing things his hand had come up to my face and cupped it as though it was the most valuable thing that ever existed. "I will be honest…I'm happy you're here and here you are yourself. You're outgoing and strong. Plus I'm glad you went back to your natural hair color, you looked to old as a brunette. The blonde suits you and the black streaks make you look very sexy." I started to laugh at the sexy part but the look in his eyes told me he was serious. I looked deeply into those eyes and I couldn't tear myself away from the intensity in them. The last time Dean and I had looked at each other like this was when we had dated, but we had never gone all the way. He screwed that up when I caught him, making out with some stupid chick and I had never looked into those eyes like that again, until now. I couldn't help myself and I scooted closer to him and never looking away. It was like magnets being attracted and the next thing I knew, I kissed him. At first he was surprised but than I saw enjoyment in those beautiful eyes and that's when I finally closed mine. I just let my instincts take over and go with the flow because I started to feel something and I didn't want it to stop. He was so gentle with me and took his time. We finally moved into the backseat and I straddled him. He gently took my shirt off and stared at me in awe and I smiled at him. I took his shirt off and gasped I knew he was buff but looking at him was like looking at a Greek god. I saw that cocky smile he got when he knew he had the upper hand and pulled my face to his and kissed me but now that feeling I had, that little spark was starting to turn into a wild fire and I didn't want it to stop. He took his time undressing me and I him but than finally all there was, was skin against skin. I was so distracted by Dean sucking on my collarbone (which turns out to be my turn on spot) that it surprised me when he pushed in. It hurt but not as much as I thought he lifted his head up and our gazes locked. It was like we were burning a hole into each other's souls and there was nothing and no one but us. I felt myself clench and than just release and it was amazing. Dean lowered himself and kissed me for what seemed like an eternity. We probably would have kept kissing and stayed like that if his phone hadn't ringed. It was Uncle Bobby and he told us to get our asses back now. I shyly got dressed and hopped back up front and Dean did the same.**_

**I smiled to myself at that memory. I was the only girl he ever took in the back of that car and it was still true to this day. I sighed and got out of my car and started to head into the office.**

**A/N: so what do you think? Let me know whether to change anything I want the feedback. Songs I listened to for this chapter are:**

**Kaskade- Angel on my shoulder**

**Daughtry- Crashed**

**Carrie Underwood- Wasted**

**I DO NOT own these songs they belong to the artists**

**Thanks and I will be updating soon.**

**Emeraldphoenix23**


	3. Reunions

**Chapter 3**

**Reunions**

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or supernatural. they belong to their talented creators. nor do i own the songs that inspire me when i write.

**I walked into the motel office and of course there was a middle-aged balding guy behind the counter. I was wearing my light blue flare leg jeans, my black halter, black boots and my cropped jean jacket. It wasn't as revealing as some of my clothing, but obviously this guy hadn't seen a woman in ages and he kept staring at me. He slicked what little hair he had back as I approached the counter,**

"**Hi I would like a room please," I said trying to make him look me in the eyes, but it was no use.**

"**What's your name baby?" he asked finally looking up at me. As I was debating on whether to slam his head on the counter or be nice for once (cuz no one calls me baby) I heard I very familiar voice behind me,**

"**She's with us." The voice said in a very possessive tone. I turned around and there was Dean, damn he still looked as good as ever even though he jaw was set tight due to the clerk trying to hit on me.**

"**Oh I'm sorry Mr. Elliot, I didn't know." the clerk looked away from me immediately and grabbed a key from behind him. Without looking at me he handed me the key, "There you go miss your in room 13 next to Mr. Elliot. Have a nice day." **

**Dean gave him one more don't ever try that again look and than opened the door for me. When we were outside I turned around and looked at him, "You know I could of handled that back there. I'm not some damsel in distress." I liked Dean and all, but I hated being treated like I was fragile. I blame Edward and Jake for that because that's how I was always treated. Dean just looked at me for a minute and than grabbed my face and kissed me. Not one of those soft, haven't seen you in a while kisses, but the one that felt like a fire was lit under his ass. For a moment I was lost in the kiss until I realized what was happening and I pulled away. "What the hell Dean!" He just smirked at me and said, "Hey you weren't complaining a minute ago. Besides I think I'm entitled to that since you up and left me in the middle of the night." I started to get angry; he knew that saying anything like entitled when directed at me was the quickest way to get me mad. I took a few deep breaths and looked at him, "What's wrong James Dean mad because the tables were turned on you for once?" I asked in my most innocent voice. Before he could retaliate I was picked up from behind. "Bella, man it's good to see you." Sam said. He put me down and spun me so we were face to face, "Good." he said with a smirk. "What's good Sammy boy." I asked him a little confused. "Oh, I'm just glad you weren't lying about not having a beard like Bobby." He said and started laughing. I punched him in the arm and he started to shake it, "Damn girl I was just joking no need for abuse." he told me all the time grinning. "Alright you two knuckle heads what's the plan?" I asked them trying to hold back my laughter. Finally Dean spoke from behind me, "Well Bobby said that he would be in tomorrow, so we are to just chill out until then." I bit my lip nervously; I had hoped to get started immediately, but oh well. "Cool well what do you guys wanna do?" I asked finally turning to look at Dean. After I spoke he had that bad boy smile and the mischievous look in his eyes. "What in the hell are you thinking Dean? It had better not involve strippers; we are not doing that whole fiasco again." I said with some venom in my voice. The last time we had gone to a strip club all the guys thought I was the main attraction and let's say most of them left with broken bones. "Nah not this time sweetheart." he smirked at sweetheart. Dean, Sam, Dad, and Uncle Bobby were the only ones who got to call me sweetheart and they all knew they could get away with it. Dean continued, "Sam and I are running low on cash so we need to make some quick. Think you can help us out, you have been here more than us and you can spot the suckers from a mile away. So are you in?" He gave me those puppy dog eyes and that little pout. He knew I couldn't resist him when he looked like that. I sighed, "Alright I'm in, but I gotta have a shower first, and unlike you two I have been sleeping in my car the last three days." Sam laughed and said I had 45 minutes. As I entered my room I could of sworn I heard Dean whisper, "It doesn't matter you look beautiful all the time."**

**A/N: sorry this is a short chapter i have had 2 weddings this week. i am hopefully going to update later this week, but i can't be for sure. the next chapter will be longer though and have some action in it. **

**emeraldphoenix23**


	4. Beer, Pool, and Running into the Past

Chapter 4

Beer, Pool, and Running into the past

Bella's Point of View

Sam may have told me I had 45 minutes but it was only gonna take me 30. I decided to wear my emerald green corset with my black leather pants, my knee high boots, and my leather jacket. I spiral curled my hair and decided to wear my emerald green journey necklace my mom and Phil had given me. After I appraised myself I decided it was the best outfit for where we were going to go. Dean and Sam wanted to make money and fast I knew the perfect place. It was a little dive bar downtown, mostly bikers and some truckers. The boys were seriously going to need my help. These guys weren't the run of the mill bikers and truckers you run into in small towns, they don't play around and if they find out you're screwing them over it can get very bad. Hopefully with me playing the dump blonde in the revealing outfit the people we hustle tonight won't be so observant. With one more turn in front of my mirror I was satisfied; I grabbed my knife and slid it into my right boot. I walked out the door and locked it. When I turned around Sam and Dean's mouths dropped, it was the reaction I was hoping for since it was new outfit. "Close your mouths boys; you're gonna catch flies." I laughed as I said it. They quickly shut mouths and started blushing. I expected a blush from Sam, but not Dean it sort of made me feel empowered that I could do that to him. "Well boys let's quit standing around and go win ya'll some money." I winked at them and hopped in the impala.

Dean's Point of View

Damn when Bella walked out of her room I about lost it. I mean I knew she had some sexy outfits but this outfit was new and man did it look good on her. "Close your mouths boys; you're gonna catch flies." she laughed that musical laugh of hers and I immediately shut my mouth. I started to feel my cheeks get hot as her eyes glinted with amusement at Sam and mine reactions. She looked at me quizzically but than that gorgeous I'm in control smile crept across her lips. God how I loved those lips; so soft and plump. I remember how her lips felt against mine, how her body melted into mine. When Bella spoke it got me out of my haze, "Well boys let's quit standing around and win ya'll some money." she winked at us and hopped in the impala. I swear my heart skipped a beat when she winked at me. As I watched her get in to my baby Sam elbowed me, "Dean, come on quit drooling." he said to me. He knew what I was thinking and could you blame me? "Come on bitch let's go." I told him. He just laughed and we got in the impala. "So Bells where are we going to go and what's the plan." Sam asked turning around to look at Bella. "Well there's a little dive bar downtown called Rivers. Normally there are bikers and some truckers with lots of cash, but you guys have got to watch it they don't screw around. If they catch you hustling your asses are grass." she said. "So is that why you're wearing this outfit?" Sam asked her. "Yea I'm hoping to distract them. These guys are always on the look out for hustlers so hopefully me playing the ditzy blonde who is eye candy will keep them from noticing how good you two are." she said with a short laugh. God I loved that laugh, I loved how her eyes sparkled with amusement when we were about to scam poor suckers or when she and I were doing other stuff alone. The thing I hated was the way all the guys looked at her. I know she wasn't mine but I wanted her to be mine. Damn Dean come on game face you can't get distracted right now. As I thought these things to myself I hard Bella talking, "Besides I know the owner, his name is Andy. His dad used to be a hunter and I helped him out about a year ago, so if we get into trouble he will have our backs." All of a sudden jealousy shot through me, "So how did you help Andy out." I asked her and than the car got quiet and I knew I screwed up. Sam just looked at me like what the hell is wrong with you and I was asking myself the same thing. I looked in my rearview mirror and saw Bella trying to get her temper under control. It didn't matter though I deserved whatever was about to come my way. Finally she spoke, "Well Dean if you're implying that I slept with him, than the answer is no. Although he is a very nice looking guy and has a great personality he is just a friend. Last year the demon that killed his dad came after him, he found my number in his dad's phone and asked for my help. I came down we killed the son of a bitch and that was all." It surprised me when she spoke, there held no venom or anger just hurt. I realized I hurt her with my accusation and I felt ashamed to have even thought she would sleep with someone else. Plus, who was I to say anything I mean Bella didn't belong to me I was being an ass. "Sorry Bells I'm just in a bad mood and I'm taking it out on you. It's been a hard month and I really am sorry." I told her. "It's ok Dean I understand." that was all she said. For the next 10 minutes we were silent until Bella said, "We're here."

Bella's Point of View

The entire drive was tense and than after Dean said what he said it got worse. I hopped out of the impala, grabbed my phone and called Andy. He picked up after the second ring,

"Rivers bar, Andy talking"

"Hey Andy, its Bella"

"Well I'll be damned I was wondering if I was ever gonna see you again. How ya been?"

"Good been working a lot."

"Yea I bet. So what can I do for you?"

"Well I am actually outside the bar right now with a couple of my hunting buddies and we were gonna come in a make some cash if that's cool with you." He laughed when I said hunting buddies.

"Yea sure but I should warn you we got a tough crowd tonight, but I'll have your back."

"Sounds like fun we will be in there in 30 seconds."

"Alright first round is on me." he said and I hung up.

I turned to face Sam and Dean, "Well he says there is tough crowd tonight but if anything goes down he has us covered. Plus the first round is on the house." I smiled at them. Dean finally perked up. "Hell yeah let's go." he said. We put on our game faces and walked into the bar. It was exactly how I remembered it, the same dim lighting, the juke box in the back corner and the 12 pool tables scattered between tables and the bar. I became aware that I was the only girl in the bar and that all eyes were on me. Andy had been right it was a tough crowd, all bikers. I prepared myself I knew my ass was gonna be slapped repeatedly and I had to keep my temper in check. I shook my hair and smiled, time to play ditz. I walked over to the bar and gave Andy a hug. "Hey how have you been Andy?" I asked in my most girly girl voice and Andy played along. "I have been good sweetness who are you're friends." I smiled wider. "These are my cousins. Blake and Scotty." Dean's brows furrowed he hated the name Blake and I silently laughed to myself. We always used fake names when we hustled mine was Alex. "Well nice to meet you guys. What can I get ya the first round is on me; I owe Alex a few drinks." Andy laughed. We gave him our orders and he brought them to us. A big biker dude walked up to me and grabbed my waist. "Hey baby, names Travis can I get you a shot?" Dean and Sam tensed, but I played along. "Sure pick your poison." He ordered two shots of whiskey and we downed them. "So who are those little boys you're with?" he asked. "Those are just my cousins." I replied. "Well you wanna play some pool or would they get mad?" I knew that question was coming. "Well I don't play, but my cousins do, but they aren't that good. They think they are, but you know preppy boys." I said. "Well, hey boys you wanna play some pool with me and my buddy. We could play for money unless you're scared." I knew he would take the bait. God either people like him were getting more stupid or I was just becoming too good at this. Dean came up beside me and said, "Sure we're in I'm Blake by the way and this is my brother Scotty and I guess you already met my cousin Alex." The biker guy turned to him and said, "Oh yea we were just getting to know each other I'm Travis and that is my buddy Grant. How about you boys rack and we'll break first." "Sounds good to me." Dean said and winked at me. Travis came close to my ear and whispered, "Come on baby I'll show how real men play and win pool. You can be my lucky charm." I rolled my eyes but played along. We walked over to the table and they started their game. I pretended to watch, but I knew how this was gonna go, Dean and Sam would suck at the beginning. They dumb asses Grant and Travis would get big heads and make a bigger wager, than in the end Dean and Sam would win. While they played Travis kept the shots coming, it took a lot for me to get drunk, but I played drunk to keep him distracted. As I predicted Sam and Dean won all three games, but Travis didn't mind, unlike Grant. Grant kept accusing Sam and Dean of cheating and getting in their faces. "I think you need to get you're friend. I don't want my cousins getting hurt." I slurred my words a bit and he finally pulled away from me and walked over to Grant, "Hey man let it go they won fair and square, just leave it." he said. "No freaking way man they hustled us! I know they did you can't see it because you have been trying to get with that little hoe all night!" Grant yelled at the top of his lungs. Dean and Sam tensed and were getting ready for a fight, but they never got a chance. Travis swung at Grant and started it all. After about ten minutes of them throwing each other around Andy came over and told them to leave. Travis came up to me and said, "Hey sorry about him he is just pissed because he can't get any. You wanna go somewhere more private?" "No I can't. I'm staying with them and if I don't get back my uncle and dad will kill me." I smiled sweetly at him after I gave him my explanation. He looked upset but than perked up, "Well can I get your number? Maybe we can take a ride on my chopper." I gave him a fake number and he tried to kiss me, but Andy came over before he could and told him to leave.

Andy walked him to the door and after he saw they had left came back to the three of us, "Well Alex you really know how to pick them. Come on another round on me." Dean smirked and said, "Man I like you a lot. Scotty I think we are gonna have to come here more often." Andy was behind the bar pouring and said to Dean, "Nah man I'm only doing this for her." he laughed and Dean grabbed his chest like he was stabbed in the heart by Andy's comment. I turned my attention to Dean, "So how much did you make?" He started counting the money and by the end he had the biggest grin on his face, "Either those boy can't count or you as the distraction worked cuz we made over a thousand." Sammy, Andy, and I all laughed. Andy turned to me and said, "Tonight the rest of you're drinks are on the house, I owe you that much at least." He walked away to tend to his other customers. Sam, Dean and I took our shots and were drinking our beers. They asked if I knew what the job was we were here for and I said no. Then they got into a betting war on what it was and I just sat there drinking my beer when I noticed the bar door open and a girl come in. She ran to Andy and asked where the restrooms were, he pointed to them and she just nodded. My instincts nudged at my brain telling me something was seriously wrong and that this girl needed help. As she ran past me towards the ladies room I got a better look at her, she was American Indian, with long black hair down to her mid-back, and on the right side of her face were scars that looked like she was clawed by a bear. I told Sam and Dean I would be right back and walked to the bathroom. When I opened the door I could hear her crying and talking to herself, "Damn it please don't be broken please work." I walked around the corner and saw her sitting on the floor messing with her cell phone. She looked up at me, "Who are you?" I approached her carefully and said, "My name is Alex I just wanted to make sure you were ok." I knelt down beside her and she started sobbing harder, "No I'm not my phone is screwed up." I put my hand on her shoulder and she looked up and I got a better look at the scar. I acted like it wasn't even there, "Its ok why don't you use my phone." I told her reassuringly. She nodded and I turned my head to get my phone, when I did so my hair fell unveiling my tattoo on the back of my neck. She gasped and I thought nothing of it a lot of people did because it wasn't your normal tattoo. It was a pentagram with symbols and what people didn't know is that it was to keep me from being possessed by demons. Dad, Uncle Bobby, Billy, Dean and Sam had one except theirs were on their chests right above their hearts. She finally spoke, "You have the same tattoo as that guy and Billy." I froze when she said Billy, surely it wasn't Billy Black my dad's best friend and my ex best friend's dad. I looked at her, "What guy and who's Billy?" She thought for a second and than she started talking, "Billy Black he is one of the elders of our tribe the Quileutes and his friend, he has a bushy beard and a southern accent…." I interrupted her, "Is his name Bobby Singer?" "Yes, yes that's it. Are you one of the hunters here to help us?" I just nodded I didn't know what else to do. I asked her, "What's your name and who is 'us' uncle bobby didn't give us all the details as to what are job is. We are suppose to meet him tomorrow, but I guess fate has other plans." For the first time since I had met her she relaxed, "My name is Emily and I'm engaged to Sam Uley." That immediately brought back memories; I remember when Sam had brought me home to Charlie after HE had left me. She continued, "Our entire pack, oh do you know the legends of the Quileutes?" "Yes I do they are descended from wolves and protect the tribe from vampires. Go on." She looked shocked but continued, "Yes well the pack includes my fiancée the alpha Sam, than of course Billy's son Jacob, Paul, Embry, Quil, Jared, and my cousins Leah and Seth Clearwater. We were attacked by a demon named Lillith along with a vampire clan named the Cullen's" I held up my hand for her to stop and I turned away. No this could not be happening to me, the job I came here for was obviously to protect my ex family and my ex best friend. Emily shook me back to reality, "Alex are you alright?" "Yes I'm fine just needed you to quit talking for a minute for me to process. Ok so you're part of the reason Sam, Dean, and I are here. Ok go on." She nodded and continued, "Well I came into town earlier today to get some food and I was cornered by four people. They said they were hunters knew what was going on and that they were here to save me from the pack and the Cullens. I have been running from them all day and than about an hour ago they ran me off the road, I ran here and that's where we are now." I slowly turned towards her, "Ok I need to know, do you have any idea who these other hunters are?" She nodded, "Yea they told me their names, Candice, Robert, Kevin, and their like leader his name is Gordon, Gordon Walker." When she said the last name I about passed out. I thought he was locked up, damn it how did he get out. I was thinking to myself when Emily tapped my shoulder, "Is everything ok?" I looked at her and said, "No it's not. Tonight is about to get a lot more interesting." She looked at me puzzled and I just shook my head. There was gonna be a fight and blood was going to be shed.

A/N: ok so did you see Gordon coming into the story. Well review and let me know what you think will happen in the next chapter. Song's for this chapter:

Jet- Cold Hard Bitch

Buckcherry- Crazy Bitch

Hinder- Use Me

Until next time

Emeraldphoenix23


	5. Blood, Sweat, and Tears

Chapter 5

A/N: ok just so we are clear the time line of the supernatural characters is after Dean goes to hell, which means Gordon never turned into a vampire. Also Bella is actually one of the children that Azazeal bled into. She keeps her powers even after he dies.

Blood, Sweat, and Tears

Bella's Point of View

I grabbed my phone and dialed Dean. "Bells what's up you fall in or something." he laughed. "No jackass I didn't though I do know what the job is." I replied. "What the hell is it? Is it something dangerous and good? I haven't had a good adrenaline…" I cut him off, "We'll talk about it later right now we have bigger issues. Gordon Walker is out and he is after the girl that came running into the bar. She and some others are the reason we are here. So we need a plan fast." "Well better be quick cuz he just pulled up and now he has spotted our car." Damn it, gotta figure something out quick. "Ok Dean since you've been spotted just act natural. Tell Andy to get ready because it's about to get ugly and don't mention anything about the girl. When their attention is towards the bathroom ya'll make the move ok." I told him quickly. "Yea" was all he said and hung up. I turned my attention back to Emily, "Ok Emily here's the plan we are cornered and we are gonna have to fight our way out since Gordon just pulled up so do you know how to use a gun?" She just nodded a yes and I continued, "Alright here is the plan, Gordon and his goons are probably going to come looking for you in here. We have the advantage though, they have no idea I am here, so even though Sam and Dean have been made we will be ok. You are to stay behind me at all times unless I say otherwise. Do you understand? DO NOT TRY TO HELP UNLESS I TELL YOU TO. If I tell you to shoot you shoot. Whatever I tell you to do you do it no second guessing, understand?" she simply nodded. I grabbed my 9mm made sure the safety was off and handed it to her, than I crept towards the entrance of the restroom and put my ear to the door and listened. I heard the front door open and what followed.

Dean's Point of View

After I hung up with Bella I relayed the message to Sam and Andy. Andy went over and told a couple of his buddies to be ready and they agreed. Sam asked, "Are you two sure this will work?" he sounded worried. I looked at him, "Whatever Bella's plan is it will work. When has she ever failed us?" I said and I knew the conversation ended there. Bella had never once let us down and always had our backs even when Sam and I were too pig headed to admit we needed help. She was the only one who's logic or plans I wouldn't question. I went back to drinking my beer when a voice I thought I would never have to hear again said, "Well well if it isn't the Winchester boys, I've missed you guys." Gordon walked over to us. He continued, "Now you don't think I have any hard feelings over ya'll sending me to prison? Come on I'm not one to hold a grudge." he just smiled at the last part. I looked at him, "No of course not, you're just some psycho on a vendetta." I smirked at him and that earned me a right hook in the jaw. "Now why do you gotta go and be a smart ass Dean? Look as much as I would love to sit here and whip your ass I have bigger fish to fry. You, bar man, we're looking for an American Indian girl. Have you seen her?" Andy looked up at him and shrugged, "Can't say I have, we have been pretty busy tonight so sorry man." Gordon just looked at him, studying him. That's when I noticed who else was with Gordon; of course all the crazies were with him. I saw a tall, hefty guy; with light brown hair whose name was Kevin. Sam and I had only met him once, but it was enough to know that he wasn't stable. Than I saw Robert, he was short, fat and bald. Like Gordon he had a vendetta too and like Gordon it had consumed him. Last, but not least, there was Candice. We had run into her on a hunt two years ago with Bella. She had been all over me and even though I told her to back off she wouldn't. She and Bella got into and Bells roughed her up pretty good. Candice had stringy black hair, dull gray eyes and no personality. Gordon finally spoke, "I think you're lying bar man. I think that the girl is here. Candice go check the bathroom." No one's attention was on me and Sam although their guns were on us. We both stiffened and got ready to make our move

Bella's Point of View

I told Emily to get back as soon as Gordon told Candice to check the bathroom. I could here that little bitch's footsteps get closer and closer. I knew she would have a gun, but I was quicker than she was. I hid behind the door when I heard her begin to open it. She walked in and I jumped her from behind, "Hi Candice how have ya been?" She turned towards me and snarled, "Oh it's just you hoe I thought I was gonna have to actually fight." I just looked at her, when I had jumped her I had knocked the gun out of her hand and it was now in Emily's possession. Candice made the first move, when she tried to punch me I dodged grabber her arm and twisted, pinning it behind her back. I pushed her up a wall. "Oh Candice if you can't run with the big dogs stay on the porch." I told her. I had gotten a little over confident and she elbowed me in the cheek. I staggered back and got tried to regain my balance. I could hear outside the door there was a scuffle, but I couldn't worry about that now. Candice pulled out her knife and lunged for Emily. I realized too late it was a trick as soon as I was trying to grab her; she turned and plunged the knife into my right shoulder. "How does it feel to get stabbed by someone else besides Dean?" she smirked. I head butted her and grabbed the knife. When she lunged for me again I kicked her in the stomach and landed a left hook to her chin. She stumbled back and I decided to finish her off I put her in a chokehold and applied pressure. It didn't take long for her to pass out. I stood up and grabbed Emily's hand, "Are you ready?" she nodded. I opened the door and saw that Robert was fighting with Andy and Kevin and Sam were going at it. Dean and Gordon were on the floor wrestling around. I told Emily to go hide behind the bar and went over to help Andy. Robert had Andy pinned to the wall trying to choke him with one hand and in the other he had a knife. I grabbed the hand with the knife in it and twisted it behind Robert's back; he cursed and tried to elbow me with the other arm. Andy caught his breath and hit Robert square in the jaw. When Robert hit the floor the looked up and I kicked him in the head and knocked him out. "Andy go over to the phone call the police, ask for a Detective Fredrickson. Tell him Alex said to get his ass here and tell him psycho is here, he will know who I'm talking about. And keep Emily from getting hurt or taken." Andy did as I said and I went over to Sam. Kevin had finally found his gun and pointed it at Sam; I quickly grabbed my knife and threw it at Kevin. I landed where I wanted it to, going right through the hand that held the gun. He immediately dropped the gun pulled the knife out and threw it back at me, but I was quicker. I caught it in my hand before it hit me. Sam grabbed Kevin and hit his head on the pool table. I wasn't paying attention behind me where Dean and Gordon were. Next thing I knew someone's armed wrapped around me and I felt a knife at my throat. Gordon started to walk backwards towards the door using me as a shield since all the boys had their guns out ready to shoot.

"Well Bella I didn't expect to see you here, but I'm glad since I know they won't shoot you." Gordon said close to my ear. I could hear the smirk in his voice and it made my blood boil. He continued, "Oh you're not still mad that I put your dad in the hospital. He never should have gotten in my way of killing that wolf pack." That last statement sent me over the edge. I leaned my head forward and I could feel the knife cut at my throat, than I hit him with the back of my head. I grabbed the arm that was still around my throat and used it to throw him over my shoulder, he landed on the floor and the impact made him lose the grip he had on the knife. I put my boot on his shoulder where the socket was, I twisted and pulled. I heard a pop and Gordon screamed, "Damn it!" he started to get up and I landed a round house kick to his face. He was out. Dean ran over to look at my throat, "Damn Bella any deeper and he would have got your jugular. Are you ok?" "Yea I'm ok, just pissed." I looked over to the bar and saw Emily peek over the top. "It's ok Emily you can come out. Guys this is Emily she is part of the job we are here for and these jerks," I said waving my hand to the three guys lying unconscious on the floor, "were here to kill, what we are here to protect." Dean and Sam gave me quizzical looks, but I continued, "Emily this is Sam and Dean Winchester. Apparently guys Uncle Bobby is already here in town." I was interrupted by Candice who was coming out of the bathroom and she headed straight for me. I stepped out of the way at the last second and grabbed her by her hair. She screamed and I slammed her on the pool table, "Listen to me you little bitch you ruined my brand new outfit, that cost me 500 dollars. I don't normally splurge on stuff that me and you just had to go and ruin it. Now I'm pissed." I hissed at her. After punching her a couple times I finally got her off the table and put her back in the chokehold I had done in the bathroom. After about two minutes she passed out. Dean came up and started to rub my tense back muscles. I threw him a thank you smile but focused on Emily, "Ok we need to get out of here before the cops come. Andy sorry about this I will pay for the damage." Andy shook his head, "Nah it's all good. I owe you more than you know for what you did for me last year. I'm just glad no one got hurt. Actually why is there so much blood? Bella are you bleeding?" Dean turned me to face him and pulled my jacket off and saw where Candice had stabbed me. "Andy do you have a towel, she's bleeding a lot." He threw Dean a towel and Dean applied pressure. "It's nothing Dean, look let's just get gone." Dean nodded and turned towards Sam and Emily. When Sam looked over at us I knew by the look on his face that Emily had told him everything. He just looked at me with that look, are you ok? I nodded and tilted my head towards Dean and shook it. He just nodded. Dean never understood our little silent conversation gestures but we did. He wanted to know if I was ok, I said yea, but than said not to say anything to Dean yet. I heard Dean speak, "Sammy you're driving, we are gonna go to the motel first and patch Bella up. I hope that's ok with you Emily." Emily nodded, "Yea it's fine, I can clean that up for you." she said to me. I just shook my head but I saw Andy handing Dean a bottle of vodka. Dean told him thanks and we walked out.

"Alright Emily you sit up front with Sam I will sit in back with Bella and clean her up." Emily stopped and said, "B-e-l-l-a?" she stuttered each letter and I knew she had made the connection of who I was since she obviously she knew the Cullens and Jacob. "Guys why don't you walk ahead I wanna talk to Emily." Dean nodded but said hurry up. I turned looked at her talking so that only she heard me, "Yes I'm that Bella, look Sam knows why we are here not Dean. If he finds out before we smooth stuff over he will blow a gasket. Do we understand? DO NOT SAY ANYTHING." she nodded and said, "I understand, but you have to know what they did, they thought it was what was best. That includes the Cullens. They have all felt terrible ever since that day. Edward and Jake they..." but I cut her off "Look Emily now is not the time ok." I said looking at her and she just nodded. We got to the impala and started to head to the motel. Dean looked at me as he twisted the top off the vodka bottle. "Are you sure you wanna do that in here Dean? I mean this is your baby and all." I said teasing him. He just smiled and than I felt the burning of the alcohol and grabbed his hand.

About 30 minutes later we arrived at the motel and my cell rang. "Hey Andy did the cops give you any trouble?" I asked him "No they didn't they got here about two minutes after you left, but you got bigger problems. That guy Gordon he made a phone call before the cops busted in and told whoever was on the other end to head over to your motel. GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE!" he yelled the last part. I shut my phone and looked at everyone, "Shit, Gordon called someone and told them to head over here. We have got to get our stuff and get the hell out of here. We are gonna have to stitch me up later. Let's move it." We all got out, Dean and Sam went to their room and Emily followed me. "Bella let me pack you. You're still bleeding pretty bad, just sit down and rest." I did as she suggested. Really there wasn't anything to pack except my make up and curling iron. Everything else I had was still packed up. There was a knock at the door and I just assumed it was Sam or Dean and that was my biggest mistake. I opened the door about to make a smart ass comment, when I saw it wasn't either of them. Then I felt a knife go into my gut and I yelled, "DEAN! SAM!" I fell backwards and hit the floor. I could hear Emily scream and than I saw Dean and Sam tackle the guy that stabbed me. They knocked him out and ran over to me. "BELLA! BELLA! CAN YOU HEAR ME?" it was Dean yelling. "Yes Dean I can hear you! How bad is it?" he looked down and put pressure on my wound. "You're bleeding out. We got to get her to the hospital." I shook my head no and finally heard Emily speak, "We can take her to my place, Carlisle can help her. He is a doctor." and I agreed.

Dean's Point of View

Bella was bleeding out and I could see the color fading from her face. That Emily chick had said to take her to some guy and Sam agreed. Apparently Bobby was already there and I was gonna kick his ass for not letting us know he was here. Sam and I carried Bella to her car. I knew no matter how bad she was hurt there was no way she was gonna leave her car. "Sam you and Emily lead the way I'll drive Bells' car. We gotta move now." Emily said it was about 20 miles from where we were just on the outskirts of Seattle. I got in Bells' mustang, started it up, and we pulled out of motel hell. "Bella how ya doing?" I asked her. She looked at me and gave me a weak smile, "Well my brand new outfit is screwed up I have been choked and stabbed twice in one night and once you hear what I'm gonna say it is gonna get worse." I looked at her confused and she continued, "Dean we are here to help the Cullens and the Quileutes." I about ran off the road when she finished. Damn it so it was because of that leech and pup that Bella was laying here bleeding to death. "Dean calm down leave it be you promised me remember. Don't think about it. Because if I die and you do something I will haunt your ass." she laughed at the last part and I couldn't help but be smart ass back to her, "Yea well than if you die I will just make sure to salt and burn you're bones so you can't come after me. You are scary enough as it is alive, I hate to think what you would do as a vengeful ghost." she chuckled and than coughed. I saw blood coming out of her mouth. "Hold on Bella just hold on we are almost there." I told her reassuringly and she grabbed my hand. "Promise me Dean no stupid shit." she had started to cry and I got scared. "I promise Bella I won't do anything." when I finished I saw her eyes roll in the back of her head and she passed out.

A/N: so review and let me know what you think. and to clarify i am not racist when i write American Indian, in fact i am part Iroquois so when i write American Indian i mean no disrespect to my readers who are. songs for this chapter are;

Pink- U and UR Hand

Avril Lavigne- Losing Grip

Breaking Benjamin- Diary of Jane


	6. Trouble

Chapter 6

A/N: so here is the next chapter hope you like it. I need some help on who Bella should end up with so, give me you're input should it be Dean or Edward.

Trouble

Sam (Winchester)'s Point of View

After we got Bells in the car I ran over to the impala and got in. When we got out of the motel parking lot I put my foot on the gas. Emily just sat there quietly giving me directions, until we reached an isolated road. "Just follow this until you see the house." she said. I kept looking in the rearview mirror to make sure Dean was keeping up but in Bella's car I knew he could. She had tweaked the engine on that thing so many times that it gave the impala a run for its money. "You know who I am and why you're here and who you're helping don't you." she asked and I just nodded. "You know they left to protect her right? They did it because they care." That statement made me fly off the handle. "Oh yeah, they did it because they cared about her. Do you have any idea how horrible it was after that vamp left her? I'm sure you're fiancée would know, he found her didn't he? Than when wolf boy left her after she was finally starting to heal, it completely broke her. You have no idea what it was like watching her just go through the movements and pretend to be ok. You weren't there at night like Dean, Bobby, Charlie, and I were. She would scream and thrash around because she was in so much pain. We took her to the doctor and they said she had broken heart syndrome and that she could die from it. It took us months to get her to even remotely start to feel something besides pain and emptiness." After I finished my rant I shook my head, "I'm sorry it's not your fault, but don't tell me they did it for her good. They day vamp boy left Bella was gonna tell him what she was and about our entire family. Than when she went to see wolf boy that day to let him know everything, he shut her off too. They should have believed she was strong enough to handle anything if they cared about her as much as you say they do. That's what you do; you believe in the person you love and don't try to make decisions for them." She laughed, "I see your point Sam was the same way after this happened," she pointed to her scar, "but we got over that hurdle." I nodded, "Is Bobby at your place?" she nodded and I pulled out my cell and dialed his number.

Bobby's Point of View

The vamps known as Emmett, Jasper, and Edward, had left with the alpha wolf, whose name was Sam Uley, and couple others. One was Billy's son Jake and I didn't know who the others were. They had gone out looking for Uley's fiancée Emily. I sat in this fancy living room with Billy feeling really uncomfortable. I was wondering how the hell I was gonna tell the two idgits and Bells that we were helping these people. I mean Billy was family and I knew the legends of the tribe I just never believed them. "Would you like anything to eat or drink Mr. Singer?" the vamp known as Esme asked me. "No ma'am I'm good thanks." I had to say they were hospitable. I heard my phone rang and saw it was Sammy, "Hey I thought we were gonna meet…" but he cut me off. "Bobby we know why we are here and who we are helping turns out they are the same people that broke Bella's heart." I froze and looked at Billy. He heard Sam say Bella's name and looked ashamed. "Bobby are you there?" Sam yelled at me. "Yeah I'm here look I didn't know it was…" yet again I was cut off. "Bobby screw that right now Gordon followed Emily ran her off the road she ran into the bar all of us were at and they followed her. We fought them Bella got stabbed in the shoulder, we went back to the motel to fix Bella up when her friend called and said Gordon was sending someone our way. We went into our rooms to pack than we heard Bella scream for us. Bobby they stabbed her in the stomach and when we put her in the car she was losing blood fast. Look get the doc vamp ready Dean is in her car following we are almost there." By now the head of the family, Carlisle was in the room and he looked grim. So were Esme, Rosalie, and Alice; they looked shocked and scared. I hung up with Sam and turned to Carlisle, "Did you hear what he said?" he nodded and ran off to set everything up. I turned to Billy, "YOU KNEW THEY WERE THE ONES WHO BROKE HER HEART AND YOU DIDN"T TELL ME!" I screamed at him. Before he could answer the vamps and wolves who had gone looking for Emily ran in. The Edward guy, who I realized now was the main cause of Bella's pain spoke up, "We didn't find her." I looked at him, "No need to jackasses. Dean, Sam and Bella have her. You know Bella right? Isabella Marie Swan my niece. Yea well while protecting your Emily she got hurt bad and so help me God if anything happens to her I will kill you all." and I meant every word. Edward and Billy's son froze up and than I heard tires screech.

Edward's Point of View

The moment I heard my angel's name I just froze up. There was no way Bella knew this old man. Than we heard tires screech and we all ran downstairs where we saw Emily with an unknown man and there was another man. Then the wind whipped and I smelt that beautiful boutique. Bobby came out, "Sam" he said pointing the guy by Emily, "Dean" he ran over to the other guy who was Dean and was helping him with something. Than I saw it, or actually her, but it didn't look like my old Bella, but it was her. I ran over and the Dean guy turned towards me, "If you so much as touch her leech I will break my promise to her." I guess he knew everything and I felt enraged, but than how could I be angry I had hurt her. I had seen what I had done through Jake's memories and they tortured me, but I had also seen him hurt her. Dean picked up a very limp body and Carlisle pushed me aside. Dean looked at him, "She passed out about 10 minutes ago. She has been bleeding pretty bad and we couldn't stop it." Carlisle took my angel from Dean and ran in the house. I heard doors shut and through his mind I saw a make shift operating room. I turned my attention back to the car she had come out of and it was horrible. There was blood everywhere and iy smelled so inviting, but I resisted. I saw Jasper was staying well away from it all, but through his mind I saw the war he was going through. Esme, Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, the wolves and I all stood in front of Bobby, Sam and the guy who threatened me Dean. Sam spoke first, "Well we know who you are and I guess you're wondering who we are. I'm Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean. If you're wondering why Bella is with us here's the short version; Bella's dad Charlie, Billy there, and Bobby all are hunters. Bella has known about this shit since she was 6 and the day each of you left was the day she was gonna tell you everything, but instead you asses broke her heart into a million pieces and ruined her life. Now if you will excuse us we are going inside to wait for Bella to come out." With that statement all three men pushed past us and walked into the house. When Dean passed me he stopped and looked at me and smirked. _I know what you can do vamp, you can read people's minds and see their thoughts. I have a ton of thoughts and memories for you to see, but you won't be able to handle it. I promised her I wouldn't kill you but I didn't promise not to hurt you a little bit. _He smirked and I saw everything. I saw how hurt and broken and the shell of what used to be her. I saw her training to be a hunter and how she could fight and wasn't clumsy. I saw she actually had blonde hair and gorgeous deep blue eyes. Than I saw her a year after we left; I saw Dean and her in a car and them OH HELL NO. I growled and tried to attack him but Emmett stopped me. "What the hell Edward he didn't attack you." Jake said, but I didn't stop. "He showed me how Bella was after we left and he slept with her when she was vulnerable. HE TOOK ADVANTAGE OF HER!" I yelled with venom in my voice. I was going to kill him. At that point everyone began to growl and hiss they were ready to kill just as much as I was. He just laughed, "I didn't take advantage of her and by the way that wasn't the only time. Bella and I have been together a lot." I lunged for him.

Dean's Point of View

Edward lunged for me and I didn't have time to get out of the way, but he never made it too me. I saw a flash of blonde hair and than Edward being sent flying across the front yard. I realized Bella had been the one to stop him, but how the hell she was passed out half dead. Everyone looked at her shocked, but relieved. "Are you ok?" she asked me. I shrugged and she continued, "We will continue our conversation later got it Dean." I nodded I knew I was in for it, but it was worth watching that leech get his ass kicked. The vamp who I knew was Alice since looked like a pixie and that's how Bella had described her spoke up, "Bella we just saw you; you were almost dead how in the hell…" but Bells cut her off. "Not hell Alice, Heaven. Everyone meet Castiel he is an angel of the lord. Before you even ask yes angels are real and he healed me now than here is the plan. I would greatly appreciate a shower to get all this blood off of me and I want to change, so can I take a shower and then we talk?" They all just nodded and she turned to her car, grabbed her duffel bag and headed for the house. Before she went in she turned towards us, "Cas will you please explain to them how I was able to kick Edward's ass and everything. Also if any of you so much as try to kill one another you will regret it. Dean, Sam, Uncle Bobby that goes for you two. If anyone is going to kick their asses it will be me. Got it." With that she turned and walked into the house. This was going to be interesting to say the least.

Bella's Point of View

I went the bathroom Carlisle had showed me. I shut and locked the door, turned on the shower and made it go to hot. I stripped out of my completely ruined new outfit and hopped in. The water washed over my tense muscles and when I looked down I saw the blood washing down the drain. I was so not ready to deal with this. I had been getting by the last four years ok; I wasn't completely healed, but I was doing much better. I closed my eyes and I started remembering from when I passed out on our way here. I remember Dean trying to wake me up, than I remember feeling two ice cold arms carry me and lay me down. I remember seeing a white light and Carlisle jumping back. That was when Cas had come and healed me. I got up off the table and introduced Carlisle to Cas. As we started talking I heard growling outside and I just knew Dean had provoked something. I saw someone rush at Dean and I got there and kicked whoever it was in the stomach. I saw them fly across the lawn and when they looked at me I saw who I had kicked. It was the beautiful face I had loved since I met him that first day in biology class. My chest tightened and I felt the same pain I felt the day he left me. Although my face was straight and unreadable, my mind was going a million miles a minute. I was thankful he couldn't read my mind because he would have seen that I still cared for him and wanted him. His expression was one of shock and complete awe. I assumed shock because I had just kicked his ass across the lawn the awe I have no clue. Than I turned and saw the rest of my ex-family; Esme stood there smiling, happy to see me again, Emmett was amused and a little scared at what I had just done, Jasper was trying to read me to know what I felt, but I had quickly turned off my emotions (Yea I could block jasper from my emotions thank Azazeal for that) Alice was jumping up and down ignoring the fact I had just knocked her brother away, and Rosalie her expression puzzled me the most she looked happy to see me. I turned over to the pack; I smiled at Billy. No matter what I cared about Billy like family. Sam Uley and Emily were holding each other; he nodded to me in thanks of saving his mate and Emily was shocked about what I had done. I didn't know any of the others except I recognized Embry and Quil; they used to hang around with Jake and I while we worked on our motorcycles (well he worked I didn't let him know I knew anything about engines) they just smiled at me and than I gaze finally met my ex-best friend. Jake stood there just looking at me trying to see if it was really me. I had changed a lot; I had gone back to my natural blonde hair color, (when I had moved to Forks I had toned my look down a lot and it was nice for once not to be drooled over as much as I used to be) with black underneath it, I had taken my brown contacts out and my eyes were as Dean described a deep ocean blue, and of course I covered in my own blood in a corset and leather pants. I could understand why he stared trying to figure out if it really was me. I explained some stuff to them, than threatened them if they tried to kill each other and than came into the bathroom. By the time I finished my flashback the water was cold and so I quickly washed my hair and body and hopped out.

I dried off and pulled my hair up into a ponytail and decided to wear a simple black spaghetti strap top and some denim jeans. I grabbed my ruined out fit and stuffed it into a plastic bag. Man that pissed me off; I never splurged on anything, but this was something I fell in love with. If I ever find Candice and that guy that stabbed me I was going to make them pay. I washed my face and took off all of my make up and assessed myself in the mirror. I sighed, took a deep breathe, opened the door and marched downstairs to a waiting crowd I was not ready to face.

A/N: so what did you think? Review and let me know please. if you review i will send you a preview of the next chapter. songs for this chapter:

Pink- Sober

Adam Lambert- What Do You Want From Me

Breaking Benjamin- Rain

Emeraldphoenix23


	7. Angels and Mixed Emotions

Chapter 7

Angels and Mixed Emotions

Dean's Point of View

After Bella went into the house the rest of us just stood there for a minute. Edward the guy that broke her heart was still seething at me, but I didn't care he deserved everything he was gonna get. Cas finally spoke, "I believe we should listen to Bella and go inside to talk." All of us followed his suggestion silently and we ended up in the living room. The leeches sat on a couch on the opposite side of the room as Bobby, Sam and me. The wolves stood over by them as well and Cas was in the middle like a referee. I guess Bells had told him to make sure we all behave. "As Bella said my name is Castiel and I am an angel of the lord. I know all of you and what you are. There is no reason to be afraid that I might, how did Bella say it, oh yes smite you as she has said you believe you have no souls." That comment was directed towards the leeches and they looked down ashamed. Damn right they should be after what they did to her, but hey at least she was with me now. Edward looked up and growled; I tensed and got ready for a fight. "How dare you lay any claim to her blood bag." he said to me. Everyone at that point tensed, but than all of a sudden we felt calm and I couldn't help but relax. Than I remembered what Bella had told me about the Jasper guy he could control our emotions. "Hey leech boy quit screwing with our emotions if your brother wants to go at it I'm game." I told him and he just looked at me. Cas spoke up, "Enough now do you want to know what has happened to Bella in the last four years and why she was able to, how do you say, kick your butt?" Edward sat down and nodded. Cas continued, "When Bella was six months old a demon by the name of Azazeal visited her crib and bled into her mouth. He did the same thing to Sam and they ended up getting powers. Sam could see the future and Bella, well hers are more advanced; she is super strong, fast and her senses are heightened. About a year and half ago she and Sam along with other kids Azazeal had bled into were kidnapped and brought to a ghost town to fight each other. According to Bobby it was suppose to be a last man standing would control a demonic army. Bella, Sam and another young man were the only ones left. The young man killed Sam and before he could kill Bella, Dean and Bobby showed up. Dean made a deal with a crossroads demon. Basically he sold his soul to bring Sam back and had one year before Lillith the demon after you all came for him. They stopped Azazeal, but there was a complication." he stopped there and debated for a minute on whether to tell them the rest. "Don't worry Cas I will tell them the rest."

Bella's Point of View

"Don't worry Cas I will tell them the rest." I said as I reached the living room. The Cullen's and the pack were on one side of the room, Dean, Sam and Bobby on the other. Cas walked over to stand by Dean and I picked up where he left off. "Like Cas says there was a complication, as Azazeal was dying he grabbed my wrist and burned these symbols onto them." I showed them my wrist and they looked on shocked. I turned to talk to Cas when I heard Edward and Jake yell, "BELLA WHAT THE HELL IS THAT ON THE BACK OF YOUR NECK?" I grinned. "Well boys that is a tattoo to help keep demons from crawling inside of me and using my body for their own pleasures. I'm surprised you don't know what it is Jake, your dad has one just like it right about his heart so do these guys and my dad." Billy, Bobby, Sam and Dean all undid the buttons on their shirts so that everyone could see their tattoos. "Now before I get interrupted again let me make something's perfectly clear to you. I have changed a lot, I'm not the same girl you knew in Forks. Also for the record that's not my only tattoo." I threw them a wicked grin and they all looked away from me except Rosalie who returned the wicked grin. Like she was proud I was standing up to them. I continued, "Now have you told them about when Dean went to hell Cas?" he shook his head no and I nodded. "We have no idea what they are for and personally I don't see them as a complication since they don't affect me. So forget the symbols and let's continue. Well a year after Dean made the deal to save Sam Lillith came and took him to hell." I stopped trying to forget what happened that day. Watching Dean be torn apart by the hellhounds; I shook the memory from my head and continued, "about four months after Dean died Cas pulled him out of hell and that's about it. Now than since you all are caught up tell me what or why Lillith came to you." It was silent for a while and finally Carlisle spoke, "She came to us first and offered us humanity and whatever else we wanted. She said we wouldn't have to pay anything for ten years; than she came to the pack and offered them whatever they wanted as well. We all refused and she became angry, we know she wants us for something we have no idea what though." I looked at them and had to hide a chuckle. All the time I had known the Cullen's they believed they didn't have souls, well it looks like Lillith offering them a deal proves them wrong. I sighed and looked at everyone, "Well here's the plan we are gonna stay around and do some recon. Dean, Sam we need to find another motel…." I was cut off by Esme, "No Bella you will stay here in our home. You are here to help us and I will not allow you to spend money when we have plenty of room here." Dean was shaking his head no, but for some reason my instincts were telling me Esme was right. I took a deep breathe and spoke, "I agree with you Esme it would be much more simple for me to stay here, but if I stay so does Sam, Dean, Cas and my Uncle Bobby. I promise Dean will be on his best behavior since it is in his best interest." I looked directly at Dean and he just nodded. I turned back to the pack and the Cullen's. Alice was giddy but still afraid to talk to me. I didn't really care about any of the others I just wanted to read Jake and Edward's faces. Jake was happy I was staying and I could tell he wanted to talk. Edward's face was the same as Jake's I didn't know why but I knew I needed to talk to them. Esme and Rosalie had already left and come back telling us our rooms were ready. Esme showed us to our rooms; Bobby was downstairs with Billy and he was happy about that. Sam was on the second floor along with Emily, Sam, Jared, Paul, Alice and Jasper. He wasn't sure about that but I told him it was ok and he just nodded. Dean was on the third floor with Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Embry, and Quil. I was on the fourth flood with Edward and Jake. Dean offered to switch, but I declined. I knew if we switched there would be a fight. Besides unbeknownst to him I was going to talk to Edward and Jake. When we reached my room it was huge. "Now there are blankets in the closet if you get cold and the bathroom is out the door and to the left." I nodded as she told me this. She walked towards the door, but stopped and turned to look at me, "Bella I want you to know he thought we should leave to protect you. We didn't want to; I still consider you my daughter Bella and if you need anything I'm here." She walked out and shut the door. I changed into my night clothes. It was a simple black spaghetti strap top and black shorts. I took my hair out of the ponytail and let it fall down my back; I turned around and assessed the room. It was beautifully furnished with a vanity and a huge king size bed. It had a beautiful big window that looked out over the backyard and it had a seat where I could sit and look out. I also saw two double doors that opened up to a small private balcony. I sighed, don't get to comfortable Bella you're here for a job nothing more and nothing less. I brushed my hair and went over to the window and just sat there for a minute. Even after four years Edward could still make me feel light headed and the truth is I still cared for him, but I promised myself not to go back down this road if I ever saw him again. Already my heart was betraying my head.

I heard footsteps coming down the hall. By the sound of them they were Rosalie's. "No need to knock Rosalie you can come in." She opened the door and came over to me, "How did you know it was me?" she asked. I laughed, "I heard your footsteps from down the hall. Remember what Cas said my senses are heightened due to me demon blood. I can tell each and everyone of your footsteps apart." She just nodded. "Would you like to sit down with me instead of standing all the way over there?" she nodded and came to sit with me and I just sat there and waited for her to speak. Finally she did, "Bella I know what Esme said and I came to talk to you to see how you were." I was shocked the entire time I knew Rosalie she despised me and now she was trying to be my friend? "Rose you never liked me so why do you care how I am?" she laughed and smiled at me. "Bella I never hated you I envied you. I thought you had everything you were human, but had a chance at a normal life." I started laughing, "Well as you can see my life has never been normal Rose and it never will be." "I can see that now and I see that you have changed quite a bit. Do you mind telling me everything?" I knew she meant about after they left and I told her. I told her how I was broken and how Jake started to help put me back together. I told her how when Jake hurt me I left Forks and went to Bobby. How Dean and I had gotten started. Everything that had happened to me in the last four years and it felt good for someone to know. We sat there for about an hour catching up than we just sat there in silence until she looked down and saw the two tattoos I had on my ankle that no one but me knew about. "Bella you got our crest and the symbol of the pack tattooed on you why?" I sighed I knew I would have to explain this some day, but I never imagined it would be Rosalie that I would explain it to. Not even Dean knew I had these tattoos even though he had seen me naked enough times, but he wasn't looking at my feet at the time. "Well after you guys left I did it to remember ya'll. I was a zombie for a while after you left and it wasn't until Jake that I came out of it and that's when I got it. The same thing goes for the pack symbol I wanted to always remember." She looked at me and finally asked, "What did you want to remember?" I knew that was coming, "I wanted to remember how betrayed I was by you all and how it felt." We sat there for a while until she spoke, "I can understand and respect that. What we did to you is unforgivable; you trusted us to be you're family and the people you could depend on and we threw that away." I just nodded. "Well I'm gonna go and let you get some sleep; you've had a rough night. Sleep well Bella." She got up and started towards the door, "Wait Rose thank you for coming in here and talking with me." She turned and smiled at me, "No problem Bella and I am sorry for what we did. Oh and don't worry I won't let Edward into my head." she winked and was gone.

I sat there for a while thinking over everything Rose and I had talked about. My mind was thinking over all of it when I heard my cell vibrate, "Hello?" I said. "Alex its Fredrickson, listen Gordon posted bail." I held my breath, "Who bailed him out?" Fredrickson replied, "I don't know, but if you want I can have a unit trail him." "No, no, no, he would just make your unit and than lose you. If you can hold him for 30 minutes I can follow him." Fredrickson agreed and I hung up. I put my hair back up in a ponytail, put on some jeans, my boots, and a spaghetti strap. I grabbed my coat, gun and knife and headed for my door, but I stopped before opening it. Damn they would hear me if I went out the door. I sighed, might as well use my freaky abilities. I went over to the window and opened it; what Azazeal had done to me was basically given me abilities like vampires and the pack had. I went over to the double doors and opened them up. I looked around, than closed my eyes to focus. I listened to where everyone was; Carlisle, Esme, Billy, Bobby, and Sam Uley were in the study. Dean was in Sam's room; they were arguing over why I had agreed to stay here and whether or not to go kick Edward and Jake's asses. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Jared, Paul, Quil, Embry, Jake and Edward were in the living room discussing how I had changed and what was up with me and Dean. I couldn't help but smile. I took a deep breath and jumped off the balcony. I landed on my feet just like a cat; I couldn't take my car because it would cause too much noise so I started to run. Within 15 minutes I was on the station roof and I watched Gordon, Candice, Robert, and Kevin walk out. They got into their car and I followed them by going across the rooftops. I gotta say it was times like these I was happy that I had my abilities; I just hated how I had gotten them. I followed them to an old warehouse; they got out and went inside. I crept slowly inside and hid in the rafters. "We didn't get the girl, but you will be glad to know the Winchester's and Bella Swan are here to protect the vamps and that wolf pack." Gordon said. He was talking to a Blonde in a black dress, when she turned around I recognized who it was….. Lillith. She smiled, "Wonderful I can kill Sam Winchester, take Dean's soul back to hell, kill the vamps and wolves and take Bella." Candice hissed, "Why can't we kill her?" Lillith's eyes turned white, "Because she is the one that shall tip the balance as to whether it will be heaven that holds the most power or us you idiot. She is the key to everything; life, death, salvation, damnation, redemption, all of it." Candice shrank back and Lillith's eyes returned to normal as she continued, "I hope you can control yourself Victoria; I understand you're vendetta." I held my breath as I saw a tall, very pale, red head, with blood red eyes stepped out of the shadows, "I don't care I think she shall suffer more by watching all the ones she love die." she said with venom in her voice. Lillith smiled, "Good, Bella is the key to it all. Thanks to Azazeal burning the symbols on her wrists we can confrim that she is in fact the Phoenix and we shall possess the power she is meant for."

A/N: so what did you think? Now I will let you know I am going to tweak the legend of the phoenix to fit into the story. Well review and let me know. Songs for this chapter:

Eisley- Telescope Eyes

Snow Patrol- Set the Fire to the Third Bar

Civil Twilight- Letter From the Sky


	8. Lullaby

Chapter 8

A/N: alright two chapters in one day i'm happy. here is the next chapter and i hope you all like it. I do not own twilight or supernatural.

Lullaby

Bella's Point of View

I sat in the rafters unable to move; how in the hell was I the key to everything? I turned my attention back to the people down below me and noticed they were starting to leave. Lillith just disappeared, Victoria ran off, and the other four got into their car and left. I debated about following them but decided not to tonight; instead I headed back to the Cullen manor (as I now called it). As I ran I was trying to sort through all I had heard and seen tonight; how in the hell was I suppose to tip the balance between heaven and hell? That's all I thought about the entire way to the manor. When I was below my window I closed my eyes and focused my senses; Sam, Dean, Uncle Bobby, Billy and all the pack were asleep, Carlisle and Esme were in their room talking about all that had happened and how they regretted ever leaving me, Rosalie and Emmett were engaged in some adult activities, Alice and Jasper were in their room just talking about me. Damn I hated being the hot topic, but when you don't see someone for four years and all of a sudden you're thrown together in a weird cosmic way what can I expect. I didn't hear Cas so I assumed he was somewhere trying to find stuff out. Than something caught me off guard; I heard someone playing something on a piano, but it wasn't just any something it was my lullaby…. Edward. I used the tree limps as uneven bars and finally went into my room the same way I had left. I tried to ignore the lullaby as I took off my boots, jacket, and laid my gun and knife on the nightstand. Even though I tried to ignore that beautiful song I couldn't; it called to me like a siren calls to their victim. I took my hair down and brushed it out. I sighed and got up from the bed, walked to the door, and opened it. I followed that beautiful melody down the hall to what I assumed was Edward's room. Once again my freak abilities came in handy; I silently opened the door and slipped inside. I stood my back against the door and my arms crossed over my chest. There he sat in the moonlight at that beautiful black grand piano with his back to me. Even with his back to me he was still beautiful; the moonlight danced off his pale skin and that gorgeous bronze color hair of his. I remember how he ran those long fingers through his hair when he was debating on things or when he was nervous. I just stood there listening to him play, watching his fingers as they danced across the ivory keys of that grand piano. I couldn't help myself I quickly went up and stood behind him overlooking his shoulder and ever so softly touched the back of his neck; his skin was still as cold as I remember it. He stopped and just as quick went I back to the way I was before and I began to clap.

Edward's Point of View

I felt a presence standing behind me and I felt a touch on the back of my neck and immediately stop playing the lullaby I had written and played for Bella many times. Than I heard clapping and I quickly turned around to see my beautiful angel standing with her back against my door; it was she who was clapping. She smiled and if my heart had been beating it would have stopped; even though she was not physically the same girl I had met, it was still her. "You still play that melody even after you told me you didn't want me and that I wasn't good for you?" she asked me. "Yes I do. Bella I…" but she cut me off, "Oh I have already heard it all. You did it for my own good; you did it to protect me, blah, blah, blah." she laughed dryly and I had to admit it hurt. She continued, "Edward I don't want to hear it. As much as I want to believe everything all of you are saying I can't." We didn't speak for a while just looked at each other, studying one another. Finally I spoke, "Bella I am so sorry for what I did to you; please, please tell me what I can do to show you I meant only to protect you and that I still love you." I pleaded with her. She looked away from me and I feared she would walk out my door, but she didn't; she turned to me and looked me deep into my eyes, "Edward you really want to know how to prove it all to me?" I simply nodded. "Than quit treating me like I'm breakable, like I'm a frail human who can't defend myself against anything. I am not nor have I ever been like that. I want what I always wanted; for you to trust yourself like I have always trusted you. That is until you left me." The last statement stung my cold dead heart, but she continued, "All I ever wanted was for you to not be afraid to touch me, to trust that I could handle what ever physically transpired between us. I have never been afraid of you hurting me if we had been physical. That's all I ever wanted Edward; that's all I still want." She turned to leave and I quickly rushed over to her, spun her around and kissed her. I did not kiss her gently; I kissed her as if there were a thousand suns burning, I kissed her with such passion it shocked her at first but than she started to return the feverish, passionate kisses. I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist and against her lips I moaned. I had wanted this for so long and I could tell that she had wanted it as well. I pushed her up against the door; I began to move my hands beneath her shirt and she moaned. I stopped for a moment to look at her; though she didn't have brown doe eyes I had fallen in love, the deep blue ones staring back at me were the same, merely a different color. Her hair which had at one time been brown with hints or red through it was now a shade of golden blonde and I didn't matter, she was still my angel and I loved her. She pulled my face back to hers and we began to passionately kiss again. As I started to kiss her neck and her collarbone I felt my natural vampire instincts start to kick in; I tried so hard to push them aside to trust myself like she trusted me but I couldn't keep them at bay and just like the first time I kissed her I flung myself back to the other side of the room. Even though I had let go she landed on her feet, not gracefully since her mind had been somewhere else, but not on her butt like I expected. She gathered herself together and shook her head and dryly laughed, "See no matter what you will never be able to trust yourself." I sighed, "Bella I could hurt…." once again she cut me off, "I don't give a shit Edward! You don't think I haven't been hurt Edward? Everyday I go out not knowing if I'm gonna live or die, not knowing if I'm gonna see my family again and I'm ok with that. What I'm not okay is here I am giving you another chance I after you completely tore my heart out, ripped it to shreds and handed it back to me and you can't even do what I ask." She turned her back to me and opened the door, but stopped, "Edward I'm willing to put my life on the line to try and you're not willing to risk it. Here's a news flash, my life is mine. If I am willing to put it on the line you should trust me and yourself. And until you can do that this will never work. Hell even than I don't know if we would work, but I'm willing to put my life in your hands for that physical contact I have always wanted between us. Guess I don't have to worry about that though because it is clear; you will never be able to trust me or yourself." With that she walked out the door and closed it. I sunk to the floor and just sat there; was there anyway I could trust myself and her to have that physicality between us or was she right? Would I never be able to do it and definitely lose my angel forever? Even if we did go through with it would she still want to be with me or go with that guy Dean? All these questions and more ran through my brain as I sat there on the floor looking at the door that my angel had just walked out of.

Bella's Point of View

I shut Edward's door, ran to my room, locked it, and went to sit on the window seat. I looked out it and began wondering why had I allowed myself to believe I could trust him? Damn it how could I be so stupid and allow that kiss to happen. I mean I knew in the back of my head that he would never believe that I could handle or even trust himself and yet I did it anyways. I opened myself up to him and yet again he had betrayed me. I was so stupid to think he would change. I sighed and just stared out my window until I heard a knock at my door. I groaned and went to open it, but stopped. I listened for a moment and realized who it was and I opened the door. "Hello Jake." I simply said. He wouldn't meet my gaze, "Hey Bella, can I come in?" I nodded and moved out of the way. He went to stand by the window and I sat on my bed. Finally he spoke, "Bella you know…" but I cut him off, "Yes Jake I know; you did it so I wouldn't get hurt and you're really sorry and you still love me. I love you too Jake, but not on the same level. I have a question for you." He stood there dumbfounded for a moment but eventually motioned for me to continue. "Jake you haven't imprinted on me have you?" he shook his head no. I got up from the bed and walked over to him; he looked wary but stood his ground. I put my arms around his neck, pulled his face to my level and I kissed him. I kissed him like you would kiss a lover and he returned the kisses. We kissed for a while and than I pulled away, "Now have you imprinted on me?" he just looked at me quizzically for a moment and than shook his head no. "Jake don't you think you would of imprinted on me by now? The fact and evidence that you haven't are proof that we are never to be together like that. I understand and I forgive you for what you did, but we will never be a couple." "Bella I know we can work just because I have imprinted on you doesn't mean I don't want you…" but again I cut him off, " So tell me Jake so what happens if we were to be together and than one day you imprint on someone. Would you really put me through that drama?" It was like something clicked in his brain and he smiled. "I guess I see you're point. I do still love you Bella and I am sorry for what I did." I just laughed, "I love you too Jake and like I said I forgive you." He nodded and we talked for a while; I told him of my adventures and we laughed at some of the things I had done. Finally he said goodnight and left. I changed into my black shorts, tank and hopped into bed. I was almost asleep when once again I heard a knock at my door; I got up and went to open it about to yell at Jake, but it wasn't him.

Dean's Point of View

When Bella opened the door it looked like she was about to be a smartass, but than looked shocked to see it was me, "What expecting someone else?" I asked teasing her. "As a matter of fact yes. Let's just say it's been a very interesting night." I looked at her and she just motioned for me to come in. I did, shut and locked the door. She went to sit on the bed and I followed her, "So what do you mean it's been interesting?" I asked her and she sighed. I knew it was bad so I prepared myself so that I didn't lose my temper. She told me about her and Rosalie's conversation and I cringed. They didn't deserve to know anything about her or us, but I understood why she did it. She was tired of being judged by them and I respected that. Than she told me about her and Jake's encounter; when I heard they kissed I about blew a gasket, but than she told me how it had finally clicked in his brain and I cooled off. At least I didn't have to worry about him only the blood sucker now. "Dean I want to tell you something, but don't flip ok." I knew it was going to piss me off, but I promised her and she continued, "I went to Edward's room; he was playing my lullaby and we kissed." I immediately got up from the bed and went to the window. "Why in the hell would you do that huh? Do you like getting hurt?" I seethed at her and she returned with venom, "Oh yeah Dean I love it. It's an awesome feeling when someone you once cared about betrays you and than you give them a second chance and they do it again. I just can't get enough of it." We stood there not looking at each other for a while until it clicked. I was jealous, I wanted her to want me not that leech. I had to fight for her, so I turned around and basically ran at her and I kissed her. She didn't resist; at first the kisses were slow and gentle, but just like that first time in the impala a fire started to grow between us and we gave into its alluring flames.

A/N: alright so the next chapter is going to be full of drama. So review and I will give you a preview. Songs for this chapter:

Florence and the Machine- Blind

One Republic- All the Right Moves

Quietdrive- Time After Time


	9. Betrayal, Prophesies, and Home

Chapter 9

Betrayal, Legends, and Home

Bella's Point of View

When I woke up in the morning I felt relaxed and happy. I mean after what Dean and I had done who wouldn't be. I rolled over and saw that he had already gotten up; I sighed grabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom. I stood under the hot shower for a while wondering if Dean was going to think about what we did last night. I hoped not because that was way more drama than what I was ready to deal with. I started to think about what Lillith had said; that I hold the key to everything. Damn why did demons have to be so cryptic, why couldn't they just be direct? I sighed, turned off the shower and started to get dressed. I blow dried my hair and I was about to start putting on my make up when I heard glass shattering. I dropped everything and ran downstairs. I guess peace and quiet aren't on my agenda for today.

Dean's Point of View

I woke up in the morning next to a gorgeous sleeping beauty; _damn Dean you're becoming such a girl_ I thought to myself. I got up, dressed and quietly left the room. It sounded like Bella needed to sleep in after the night she had so I didn't wake her. I went down stairs and saw everyone was already in the kitchen. The vamp Esme was at the stove cooking for what looked like an army, but than I remembered Bella telling me the pack ate a lot since their body temp was hot and it burned off a lot of energy. I laughed and the leech Edward looked at me, "I'm not laughing at you leech just when Bella told me the pack ate a lot I thought she was over exaggerating her description, but now I see she wasn't." I told him and he just simply nodded. I decided to keep my thoughts guarded and not let him know what happened between Bella and me; that was our time. Esme had breakfast ready and I had to admit for someone who hadn't needed to eat real food in while she was a damn good cook. I looked over to Sam and Bobby, "So what's new? Has Cas come back with any info?" I didn't have to wait long Cas appeared right next to me, "Well speak of the devil or actually angel. What do you know Cas?" He shook his head in disapproval, "No Dean, but I did bring in some help." I looked at him for a second and than I heard, "Hello Dean." I turned and saw it was Anna. Oh shit, was I all I could think at first.

Sam chuckled next to me; we had helped Anna find her grace and become an angel again, but before that she and I had slept together in the impala. I had promised Bella that the impala would always be ours no one else's, but one thing led to another and I broke it. I had felt guilty ever since. Edward spoke up, "Who are you?" Anna replied, "My name is Anna and I'm an angel of the Lord." Sammy couldn't hold in his laugh any longer, "Oh yea like that's all she is. You see Anna was once human because a long time ago she ripped out her grace, which was what made her an angel. We helped her find it and Dean helped her fulfill a human wish. You guys steamed up the impala windows pretty good." That did it, the memory of what Anna and I had done and what I had promised Bella flashed through my mind. The next thing I knew Edward had grabbed me and threw me through the sliding glass door.

Bella's Point of View

I reached the kitchen and saw that the sliding glass door was broken. Everyone was just standing there and someone new was in the kitchen, but I didn't pay attention. I saw that it was Dean who had been thrown through the door and it was Edward who had done it, "WHAT THE HELL EDWARD!" I seethed at him. He refused to look at me, but answered "He betrayed you Bella, he lied to you." I looked between him and Dean confused and finally Dean spoke, "Bella don't listen to him." Cas walked over to Dean and healed him "I believe we should all go in and sit down." he said and I agreed. We all went into the living room and I sat with Dean Sam, and Uncle Bobby. Cas finally spoke, "Everyone allow me to introduce you to Anna, Anna I believe you know everyone else." she nodded and Cas continued, "She is here to help us with Lillith." I stood up, "Ok nice to meet you Anna, but I want to know why the hell Edward attacked Dean?" Everyone was silent and for the first time Anna spoke, "I believe it has something to do with Dean and I having sex when I was human in the back of his car. Also Dean breaking his promise about that being your place and only yours." I froze and stopped breathing, Dean had broken his promise. I couldn't speak and when I finally did all I could say was, "Ok." That was all I was so angry I couldn't say anything else. Dean tried to grab my hand for me to sit down with him, but I pulled away and went to sit in a chair away from everyone. Finally I asked, "So Anna you're here to help us. Do you have any idea what's going on?" She said she had no idea than, "Bella I understand you are livid, but right now is not the time or the place to…." I cut her off, "Anna let me clarify something for you I didn't say anything about what happened between you and Dean. I know now is not the time and place for this shit and I was going to let it go for now, but you know what screw it. You have no right to tell me when the place and time is." I turned to Dean, "How could you? Actually you know what don't answer that I should of known you wouldn't keep your promise. It's you Dean; you have always been and will always be a player. You will say anything or pretend to be anybody if you can get laid." He just sat there and said nothing; I turned my back away from everyone fighting tears. I heard Dean say, "Yea well you're not exactly one to talk seeing as you had a little tryst with Eddie boy last night." Everyone gasped and I got pissed; I ran over to him and put my hands around his throat, "How dare you Dean? You have no right to say anything. I trusted you with everything and I one simple testosterone driven moment you screwed it all up." I felt two cold hands wrap around my waist and pull me off of Dean. I just glared at him as he caught his breath. "Let me go Edward." he debated for a moment, but finally released me. I ran upstairs, grabbed my coat, gun, knife, keys, and money. I ran back downstairs, pulling on my coat as I did. I was about to walk out the door when I heard Dean say, "Oh yeah, Bella just go and run like you always do. You have gotten pretty good at that."

I slowly turned around and in one motion was in his face. "I have gotten good at it, but let me tell you something you're little angel over there doesn't know. Last night I didn't tell you something. You see after Rose left my room I got a phone call from Fredrickson; he works at the police station and told me that Gordon and the other psychos had posted bail. So I left the house last night and followed them. Turns out they are working for Lillith and she has another partner. Edward you remember the red head that was with James right? Well that's Lillith's partner. Turns out they plan on killing all of you." I turned to the Cullen's, "It's pretty funny you see Lillith can only make a deal with someone that possesses a soul. So all that time you mopped around about not having a soul and all that, the moment she offered you a deal it proved you have a soul." The looked at me shocked and confused, but than it clicked in their brains. I turned back to Dean, "And I'm not running Dean I just need to clear my head." I walked out the door and hopped in my car and started it up. Everyone ran outside to watch me leave and I decided to put the final nail in the coffin, "Oh and one more thing Dean you don't own me so I can do what I like when I like." I stepped on the gas and I sped off.

Edward's Point of View

It pained me to see Bella betrayed; I wanted to rip Dean's head off, but I knew it would upset her if I did. When she mentioned Victoria the pack, my family and I all froze. How we were going to fend off a very powerful demon, hunters and now Victoria was a huge question. But that wasn't what shocked me the most; it was when Bella told me about Lillith only being able to offer deals with people with souls. I had never wanted to turn Bella because I didn't want her to be a soulless being like myself, but I obviously was wrong. If only I had believed in her like she believed in me. I was going to make this right. I was so happy to hear her say that Dean didn't own her because it gave me hope. I watched as she sped away and than I looked over to Dean who was glaring at me; _Listen leech I am not going to just give up the fight for her. I care about her and I will do anything to make it right. So you had better get ready for a fight,_ he thought to me. I laughed, "Oh I'm ready and you should know I will be fighting twice as hard as you. I have four years to make up for." He smirked, _oh yes you do, but just remember who kept her warm and comforted her during those four years… it was me_. I growled, but realized he wanted a fight; well if wants a fight he has one. I returned his smirk, "That's all good and well, but at least I didn't betray her by sleeping with someone else." I turned and walked into my home.

Bella's Point of View

I tried to put as much distance between me and all of them. I couldn't think straight; how had all of this happened? I can't believe that I'm actually going through all this; Edward being back, caring for him, kissing him, and Dean I cared about him on the same level as Edward and just like Edward he had betrayed me. I drove to a friend of mine's garage in Seattle; Rick was in the shop alone working on a car. "Hey Rick how ya been?" I asked him. He looked up from the engine to me; he grinned and ran to hug me. "Bells where the hell have you been? It has been months since I've seen you." I loved Rick he was cool and I thought of him as a little brother. He was 20 with blonde hair and hazel eyes, "Well little bro I have been working, what about you?" I asked him. He just laughed and told me he had been doing the same. We went back into the office and he tossed me a beer. "So what can I do for you Bells? I know this isn't a social visit by the way you're acting." He was one of the few civilians (people who had no idea what I do) that could read me like a book. I laughed, "Well honestly I got into a pretty bad fight the other night so there is blood all over my car. Turns out the job I'm on now it involves my ex and I'm having mixed feelings with him. Than you remember Dean the guy with the impala, well we started something and than he betrayed me and now I have to work with him and my ex." Rick got up and went to his cabinet, "What are you doing?" I asked him. He turned to me, "I'm looking to see if I have any tequila or Jack what you just told me requires more than just beer." I laughed at him and he sat back down. "No I don't need to drink right now I just need you to help me out." he motioned for me to continue, "I was hoping you could clean out my car, get my race car ready for tonight, and could I borrow your bike I need to go run some errands." He started laughing, "Well anything else you need for me to do?" I paused and than said, "Yea actually there is; there is a guy in town he goes by the name Gordon Walker and has three other people with him 2 guys and a girl. I need to know what their plans are the next few days. It would really help me out." He nodded, "Sure thing Bella just bring my baby back in one piece." he said and tossed me the keys. I grabbed what I need from my car and left. I decided my first stop would be the university library I wanted to know what the hell the Phoenix was.

I got to the library and asked the lady where I could find books on the mythological creature the Phoenix. I knew the basic background, mythical bird that would burst into flames and be reborn from the ashes. I found the section and grabbed some books, then found a secluded area of the library. It wasn't until noon that I found a book that held what I needed to know; I opened it and read until I found what I was looking for:

_After God created the angels, after Lucifer fell to hell, and after he created mankind; he created the Phoenix. The Phoenix was not a bird but a supernatural being in the form of a woman. God gave her free will and power over the elements. She was to keep the balance between good and evil, but when the day came she would decide the fate of the world. It was prophesized that she would die and be reborn throughout history, always being part of a pivotal moment in which the course of history changed dramatically, though she was never written about. It is said that her appearance never changed; in every instance it would the same woman. With each time she was reborn, she possessed no memory of her former life, and therefore she could be bias in the decisions that would change history. The one consistence in everything is that a tragedy would propel her to her destiny. Though she has always had the potential to control the elements she has never received the power to do so, since there has never been a viable reason. For many years demons have sought her out, but never found her. If they were to ever find her they burn symbols onto her flesh; marking her for eternity._

I turned the page and saw the symbols. I laid the book down and put my markings next to the symbols in the book. They were the exact same. I continued to read:

_When the day came and the demons would find her a choice would have to be made. The prophesy says, "She shall go to the first demon who was created and sell her soul in order to save those she loves. At that moment the balance shall tip in the favor of hell and shall lead to the apocalypse. Unless the first demon does something that goes completely against its nature. It gives her four things each of which represent the elements; earth, air, fire, and water. If that should happen the scales shall still tip in hell's favor, but may be changed if heaven is able to find the Phoenix's soul and put it back in her body. At that time they must set her body on fire and when the fire dies she shall be reborn from the ashes, she shall have control over the elements and once again the balance shall tip, but this time into Heaven's favor. The Phoenix is the key to everything; life, death, salvation, damnation, and redemption." _

I remembered what Lillith had said, I was the key and this proved it. I took the book and left the library. I had to go somewhere to clear my head so I got on Rick's bike and drove to the one place I knew I could escape to…. Forks. Normally it took three hours but on the bike it took an hour and half. I parked outside the police station and walked in, "Is Chief Swan in?" I asked the guy at the desk, "Yes may I tell him who is here." I was about to tell him when I saw my dad walk around the corner, "No need to Tim I know who this is." He smiled at me and pulled me into a hug, "Hey dad, it's been a while." I said to him and kissed his cheek. "Do you think I can pull you away for an hour dad?" he just nodded and told Tim he would be gone. We got into his cruiser and went to La Push beach; we got and started walking. "So what's the deal Bells? I haven't seen you in months and all of a sudden you show up. Tell me what's wrong." he said to me. I sighed, "Well you know I called you to let you know I was coming here for a job; I found out what it is. I'm here to protect the Cullen's and the pack dad. These last few days have been hell. Gordon is working with Lillith along with Victoria and to top it off I have to stay with them in the same house. It hurts and yet I still care for him dad." I was near tears and my dad pulled me into a big hug. "Its ok sweetheart I know you're feeling conflicted and its ok to feel that way. Bella what I'm about to say to you I'm probably going to regret because I hate what he did to you, but I know it's the right thing to say. Here is my advice if you can't have one fight with him without bringing up him leaving you than you will never work as a couple. I know you love him and I know you're hurting, but that's all I can say to help you." I quit crying and thought about it. My dad was right if I couldn't let go and not bring up Edward leaving me than it's not meant to be. I leaned up and kissed his cheek, "Thanks dad; you just helped me more than you know. Now come on we have been gone for over an hour and you have duties to get back to Chief." He laughed and we made our way back to the cruiser.

When we got to the station dad pulled me in for another hug, "Sure you don't need any help Bella? I could take a few days off." I laughed "Dad if we need you I will call ok." He nodded and we hugged one more time. I hopped back on the bike and headed back to Seattle. I had a lot to think about and figure out; today I found out that I was the key to everything and yet I couldn't even decide where my heart lied. Was it with Dean or Edward? Plus how in the hell am I suppose to keep the balance of power from tipping?

A/N: alright I hope you like the chapter. I'm starting to get writers block so if you have any ideas on what should happen next pm me or review. Thanks for all the support. Songs for this chapter:

Taylor Swift- You're not sorry

The Cure- Burn

Enigma- Return to Innocence


	10. Trust and Looking

Chapter 10

A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews, support, and ideas. Here is the next chapter I hope you like it. If I get done with chapter 11 tonight I will post it, if not expect it tomorrow.

Trust and Looking

Dean's Point of View

After Bella left the house got pretty silent; Sam was yelling at me about how I could have done that to Bella after Anna told everyone what we did. Bobby wanted to kill me not only had I betrayed his niece but I slept with her, which in his books was a death sentence. The vamps just glared at me; I had tried to start a fight with Edward just so I could hit something, but he hadn't taken the bait. The pack was pretty much on the side of the vamps; the one named Jake had transformed into a wolf when he heard everything and nearly attacked me but the Uley guy told him to stop. So here I was sitting in a room full of people that hated me, but no one could hate me as much as I did. Anna was fuming because Bella had run off and she was sure Bella knew more than she was telling. She kept saying, "Now is not the time for her to throw a temper tantrum like a two year old." Finally Sam looked at her and said, "You ought to be happy that she left otherwise your ass would have been grass. Bella has every right to act the way she has so just shut up." Cas told Anna that she should go and she pouted, but did as she was told. I wondered out loud, "Wonder when she is gonna come back?" All eyes were on me and the blonde female vamp, Rosalie, spoke, "Listen up human it's because of you that she left and because of you she is upset. If I could I would kill you, but I think I will leave that to Bella seeing as it is more her right than mine." I just looked at her; I couldn't say anything because she was right. Suddenly Bobby's phone rang and he answered, "Hello?" there was a pause, "Oh hey Ellen are you and Jo in town." pause "Good well meet us at the Hilton on main street." another pause "No she isn't here there were some issues and she has been gone all day." pause "Alright." He hung up and turned to us, "That was Ellen she and Jo are here. We are gonna meet up with Ellen than split up to find Bella." We all got dressed and headed out. Please God if you are listening let us find her so I can make this up to her.

Bella's Point of View

When I got back to Seattle it was past 6 I had been gone since 8 that morning; by now everyone was probably looking for me, but I didn't care. I got back to the garage and Rick had everything ready for me, "Hey you brought her back with a full tank I'm impressed." I lightly slapped his arm and handed him the keys, "She drives like a beauty, you tweaked the engine didn't you?" he just smiled. "Hey is it alright if I crash for like an hour here?" he nodded. I started up the stairs to the spare bedroom when he stopped me, "Oh hey, I put the word out on that Gordon guy after you left and one of my sources called me about ten minutes before you got here; apparently there is some huge gala he is suppose to attend tomorrow night." I smiled at Rick I could always trust him, "Thanks I owe you." He shook his head, "No you don't I owe you; when I first started racing I got my ass into trouble and you were always there to help me out." I remembered those days it was two years ago and he was pretty green around the gills as far as the rules go, now he ran everything. I started to head back upstairs when he stopped me again, "Hey one more thing; I did you one better than just find out about the gala I got you tickets for it." I ran down the stairs and hugged him, "Thank you so much. I take it this is going to be fancy." He just nodded and I gave him one more hug before heading upstairs to get some much needed rest before I raced tonight. The last thing I needed was to have my mind on something else other than racing; a mistake like that could get me killed.

Jo's Point of View

Mom went over to the Hilton to meet Bobby and the others, but I decided not to. After mom found out that Bell wasn't there I knew where she would probably be; especially since she text me last night telling me Candice ruined her new emerald outfit. I had helped her pick it out and convinced her to buy it; she was gonna make money tonight and I knew she would be at Ricky's garage and so I headed over there. No one knew about Bella racing except me and well Bobby he thinks she has stopped, but hey hustling pool only gets you so far. I mean I understand her with racing you didn't get your ass grabbed as much as you did in hustling. Plus you didn't have to act like a bimbo. I pulled up to the garage and went into the office; I heard Rick, "Sorry we are closed…." but he stopped when he saw me, "Jo girl what are you doing here? Wait let me guess you're looking for Bell right?" I nodded, "Yea I figured she would be here so am I right?" He smiled, "Yea she is upstairs go on up and wake her will you I gotta finish some last touches and I was suppose to wake her twenty minutes ago." I smiled and headed up stairs. She was in the back room that Rick had made into a bedroom when he worked here late at night; she was out cold. I went over and started to shake her, "Hey wake up bitch." I said. She turned towards me and started laughing, "I should of known you find me here; have you seen them yet?" I knew by them she meant the vamps and pack; shook my head no and she smiled. "Well you have missed a very interesting couple of days you want the scoop?" and I eagerly nodded. She filled me in on everything; spying on Gordon, seeing Lillith and that redheaded leech, her time with Edward, Jake, Rose and Dean. Then she told me about the angel Anna and Dean; I about broke something. No one messes with my girl like that. Bell and I had each other's backs at all times and we knew everything about each other. When I had gone on my first hunt with Sam and Dean she covered my ass until my mom called Dean and found me; he never could lie to my mom. Than afterwards I found out Sam and Dean's dad John got my dad killed I flipped on them; Bell was right there to help me understand and forgive. No matter what we were on each other's sides. "Jo I gotta tell you something, but you can not tell anyone; hell you can't even think about it ok." I nodded and she told me what Lillith had said about her and what she had found out at the library. "Have you told your dad B. I mean you gotta tell them this is serious." But she shook her head, "Hell no and remember you promised. Just forget it for now are you gonna come with me tonight or turn me into the wardens?" she smiled and I knew who the wardens were; Bobby, Dean, Sam, and probably the vamps and pack. "Hell no B I'm on your side all the way. Let's get ready." She smiled and I went and got my duffle bag; luckily we wore the same size clothes and shoes. We changed; I wore my sequined front ruche side halter (that B had given me; unbeknownst to the vamps B had excellent style,) with blue skinny jeans and knee high boots. I put my hair half up half down and added bangles, hoop earrings and did a smoky eye. Bella decided to wear a simple black tank with blue jeans, my hiking boots, and a black leather jacket. When B raced she never did it up; it was business and it was hard to drive in kneed high three inch heel boots and a corset. After the races we always hit the club so we told Rick to meet us back here so B could change; then my phone rang. "Who is it?" B asked me I looked and saw, "It's my mom." I knew if I didn't pick it up she would just keep calling. I looked at B and she nodded so I answered, "Hey mom what's up?" my mom started in, "Jo where the hell are you? We have spent the last three hours looking for Bella and than you went missing. What is going on?" Crap I thought to myself; I could never lie to my mom. B saw me biting my lip and held out her hand so I gave her the phone, "Hey Ellen it's Bella." "No we are fine, I just needed to clear my head and Jo knew where to find me." "No I'm not ready to come back look I gotta go make some money and follow up on a lead; Jo is gonna go with me. After we are done we will give you a call." "I promise Ellen nothing will happen." "Yea Ellen you take care too, don't let them bite you." and she hung up with my mom. I don't know how B did it; she could convince anyone anything. "How in the hell do you do it? You can just convince people to do as you say and they do it." She laughed, "Jo people just know they can trust me that's all. Now come on we need to go or we are gonna be late." We hopped in her race car it was a gorgeous midnight blue '69 mustang with leather interior, fully equipped with NOS. She started it up and the engine purred to life. Tonight was going to be a good night.

Dean's Point of View

After Ellen hung up with Jo everyone started asking questions, "Where's Bella?" "Is Bella ok?" and the list went on and on. Finally Ellen spoke, "All of you shut the hell up. Now I just hung up with Bella; she is perfectly fine. Jo and her are going to make some money and when they are done they will call us. Now there is no use in trying to call because the phone will be off. Now I'm starving and I'm sure you all are too so can we eat and talk about the case." With that she walked into the Cullen's house and we all followed. I wasn't in the mood to be around anyone so went out on the back porch.

I had been out there a while when I heard the door open and shut; I turned around and saw Edward, "What the hell do you want leech?" I asked I was not in the mood for his bullshit. "I wanted to talk to you if that's alright?" I shrugged and turned back to looking at the yard and he continued, "I have seen through your memories Bella has changed and I can tell that you love her; so explain why you would hurt her like that?" I got pissed, "Why would you hurt her like you did huh? Why in the hell would you leave her in the middle of the woods? There are a bunch of whys out there Edward; it doesn't matter why we have done what we have done what matters is how we make it up to her." Shit why in the hell had I said we; I must be losing it. "No you aren't losing it. You are saying we because of the same reason I am; we both want her to be happy although we want it to be with one of us, ultimately that's all we care about." The leech was right, "Look don't think this is going to be some chick flick moment where the two douche bags start to relate to each other alright. I still don't like you." He smiled, "And I still don't like you, but I have a feeling that angel Anna is right. I don't believe Bella was telling us everything and I think she knows more than she has lead us to believe." I laughed, "Maybe you do know Bella, if she thinks someone is going to get hurt trying to help her she won't say anything. Hell the only person who knows everything about her, that she tells absolutely everything to is Jo." I stopped and started to think, but Edward spoke before I did, "You think Jo knows what Bella is hiding." I nodded, "She is the only one Bella will tell everything too. Those girls have each other's backs on everything; no matter what they stand by each other. If Bella has told her not to say she won't say anything and since you're around she has probably told Jo not to think about it." He nodded, "So where does that leave us?" I smirked, "Bella isn't the only one with friends in this town; I think we need to go talk to Andy." He looked at me and I let him search my memories and than he smirked as well, "Should I bring some of my family along?" I laughed, "Why the hell not oh but no preppy ass shit where we are going." He nodded and started to go inside, but I stopped him, "Oh and Eddie couple more things; 1. DO NOT TELL THE ELDERS and 2. THIS DOES NOT MEAN WE ARE BUDDIES." He nodded and went inside. Andy had to know where Bella was going to be, he just had to.

Edward's Point of View

We told Carlisle, Esme, Billy, Bobby, and Ellen we were going to go out for a bit. They were suspicious, but Jasper calmed those suspicions. Rosalie and Alice were excited to be going out on the town; Dean and Sam had warned us that when we went to this bar to call them Scotty and Blake and if anyone asked we were looking for Alex which was Bella's code name and Sara was Jo's. Everyone agreed it would be better if we took our cars since Dean and Sam's cars were made the other night. We finally reached a place called Rivers and we walked in. It was a small hole in the wall but I could see why they would come here; easy targets as Dean had explained to us on the drive up here. "Hey Andy what's happening?" Dean said to the man behind the bar; he looked up and immediately tensed at the sight of us. I knew he knew what we were and Dean saw it too, "Easy man their friends of Alex." Andy relaxed and nodded. Dean continued, "Speaking of which have you seen my cousin." Andy laughed, "Hell no man it's Friday night; she is probably out street racing. Rick called me earlier and let me know they were heading over to Roulette later tonight after Alex raced." Dean tensed as did the rest of us except for Sam who spoke, "Andy where are those races tonight?" He looked at us for a moment and than it clicked in his head and he started to lie, "Oh I don't know man." I decided to look into his mind and found out where she would be. "The turnpike is what they call it. I know where it is." We started to walk out the door, we were almost to the car when I heard the bar's phone ring. Andy answered, "Rivers bar Andy speaking." Than I heard my angel's voice, "Hey Andy are coming up to Roulette?" "Thank god Alex I was about to call you. You're cousins plus some others came in looking for you. I didn't know that they didn't know and when I realized it I shut up, but some how one of them knew where to find you." I heard her sigh, "Don't worry it was bound to happen. Listen come up if you get a chance ok." "Alright Alex again I'm sorry." He hung up; next thing I know Dean's phone rang and it was Bella. "Put me on speaker phone jackass." Dean did as she said and continued, "Alright so you found out where I am or actually where I was. Look I'm heading to Roulette come on up if you want, but don't ruin my fun, got it." and she hung up. Dean looked at us, "Well are you guys up for a club?" we all nodded. I wanted to see this side of Bella for myself.

A/N: so the next chapter will be up soon. Songs for this chapter:

Yeah Yeahs- Heads Will Roll

Lady Gaga- Monster

Rihanna- Shut Up and Drive


	11. Roulette and The Haven

Chapter 11

A/N: this is a disclaimer: i do not own twilight, supernatural, or the songs that inspire me when i write. also i do not approve of drinking and driving, even though i write about it. in reality it is one of the stupidiest things you can do so please don't do it.

Roulette and The Haven

Bella's Point of View

I hung up the phone and looked over at Jo, "We are about to have company; you finally get to meet the vamps and the pack I have talked so much about." She smiled, "How in the hell did they find out where we were?" I just laughed, "Andy, damn I knew it was probably a bad idea to take Sam and Dean over to Rivers, but than again I didn't expect to have to save my ex and everyone else." I couldn't stop laughing and Jo joined in. We made it back to the shop and I went upstairs to change. We had made good money tonight and now it was time to party. I decided to wear my black studded halter, with my blue jeans and knee high boots. I had straightened my and took a twirl in the mirror; Edward and Dean eat your hearts out. I smiled and went downstairs, "Wow I approve B. Who are you trying to impress tonight?" I laughed and replied, "Honestly I want Dean and Edward to drool tonight." She laughed with me, "Well I think with that outfit and the way guy is going to look at you tonight, you shall succeed." We linked arms, got back into my car, and headed to one of our many havens.

Dean's Point of View

We had been sitting outside Roulette for what seemed like hours; this did not look like a place Bella and Jo would go to. "I agree." I heard Edward say. Finally I couldn't take it anymore and got out of Edward's Volvo and everyone followed me. "Let's just go in." they nodded and we headed towards the door. When we go there though the bouncer said we had to go to the back of the line. "I hate this, what the hell is taking so long; you know what I bet she lied to us." Sam laughed at me, "Dean the entire time we have been around Bella has she ever lied to us about where she would meet us?" I had to admit he had a point and I continued to sulk. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Andy coming to stand with us, "So you haven't seen her yet I take it." he asked us and we shook our heads. "Don't worry she will be here; she probably just went to change clothes." I was about to be a smartass to him when I saw a gorgeous midnight blue mustang pull around the corner and stop at the front entrance. Edward stiffened and I knew it was her.

Bella's Point of View

Jo and I turned the corner and I saw everyone standing at the back of the line. Dean looked pissed and Jo looked at me and we couldn't help but laugh. I parked at the front entrance and got ready to step out. Jo's door was opened first and then mine was. I turned to look at the back of the line and saw two faces that wore lustful looks. I couldn't help but smile, this is what I wanted; I wanted them to see what they were missing out. I walked over to Jo and we linked arms. "Sara (Jo's code name) and Alex my two favorite girls." the bouncer Jim said and brought us into a hug. I heard Edward growl. He is jealous of another guy hugging me that's hot. Whoa what am I thinking? "Hey Jim how have you been?" Jo and I asked in unison. "Good girls pretty damn good. Go on in ladies." he motioned for us to enter and I stopped and pointed to Edward, Dean and the others, "They are with us." He nodded and we went inside. Everyone knew Sara and Alex; here we were the life of the party.

As soon as we passed through the curtain a waitress was waiting there with our drinks and we gladly took them, "I am going need a lot to drink tonight." I said to Jo and she laughed. "I agree shall we do some shots?" I eagerly nodded and we headed to the bar. We took six shots before Dean and the others found us. Before they could say anything Jo and I got some shots, "We didn't' order these." I said but he pointed me to the end of the bar; there sat two hot guys, but I wasn't in the mood. Tonight I wanted to hang with my girl and that was it. I looked at the bartender, "Tell them thanks but we are good." he just looked at me and shrugged. I turned to look at everyone, but I couldn't see everyone since 2 bodies blocked my view; Edward and Dean. I was about to say something, but Jo beat me to it, "Look douche bags tonight B is mine got it. We are going to drink, dance, and have some fun with no drama from either one of you. Now if you will excuse us our song is playing." She pulled me onto the dance floor and we tore it up while everyone watched us. Edward and Dean had no idea I could dance and it was funny to watch their expressions.

We were having fun taking shots and everything was going good until the guys that had sent us the shots earlier came up and grabbed our waists, "Hey babes we like the way you move; how about you two give us some private dances." Jo and I looked at each other and I turned to look at everyone else. They were tensed and ready to go at it with the guys that had me and Jo by the waist. I shook my head and Sam motioned for everyone to back down; the only two that didn't listen were Dean and Edward. I just rolled my eyes and looked at Jo, she nodded. We were about to start a fight and get the hell out of here.

Edward's Point of View

Dean and I were sitting there watching as Bella and Jo danced. I never knew she could move like that. I wanted so much to go up and dance with her, but I didn't. I heard someone speak about Bella and I tuned in. _Who do they think they are snubbing us like that; I'm gonna show that blonde with the black underneath whose boss. She is gonna be screaming my name._ I growled, "What is it?" Dean asked me. "Those guys that sent the shots to Bella and Jo are going to try something." He tensed and put his hand on his gun. I listened to their conversation, "Hey babes we like the way you move; how about you two give us some private dances." I growled louder this time and everyone tensed. That jackass had his hand on Bella's waist; it wouldn't be there for very long. Bella looked at us and shook her head; everyone but Dean and I relaxed. We were not going to take orders from Bella at this point, but we never got a chance too. Bella rolled her eyes at us and looked back at Jo. At the exact same time Bella and Jo elbowed the two guys in their stomachs and than took their knees to the guys' heads. The guys fell down and chaos ensued; everyone was running and fighting we lost sight of the girls. By the time we got outside the club the mustang was gone. Where had they gone?

Bella's Point of View

Jo and I booked it out of Roulette as soon as those jerks that had their hands on us fell back into some other people. We hopped in the car and sped off; we just looked at each other and busted out laughing. I loved it when Jo was around, she was the one girl that I could stand, sure we had our moments but she and I were alike. We liked shopping though we didn't love it, we could run with the big dogs, we didn't like being treated like girls when it comes to hunting and we always knew what the other was thinking. "Alright B, so far we have won a ton of money, started a fight, ditched the idiots, now what?" I already knew what she was thinking, "Well I say it's time to chill for a little bit. How about The Haven?" she nodded in agreement. The Haven was an underground club where a lot of live bands performed; it was pretty low key and we always had fun there. It was located in the downtown area so we had a bit of a drive, "So B what do we have on tap for tomorrow night?" I laughed; Jo always wanted to know the plans for the next day so she knew how much she could drink. "Well girly I got a tip on Gordon who will be at some gala; pretty fancy from what I understand you in?" she groaned. Jo hated dressing up like it was for the Oscars. We had been on a hunt in New York and she had to get dolled up; when we were running back to our car her heel broke and she tripped and ended up with a concussion. After that she refused to ever do anything like that again. "Hey you don't have to come along Jo, I can do it myself." she scoffed, "Oh yea and with your luck B some shit will go down and than I would miss all the fun." she gave me an innocent smile, "So if us being able to get a hold of Gordon means I have to dress up and act like a snotty bitch than so be it." I laughed. We made plans to go shopping in the morning and finally reached The Haven.

Dean's Point of View

I asked Andy where the hell the girls would go and he gave us a list of places; so we decided to split into two groups. Sam, Uley, Emily, Jared, Paul, Alice, and Jasper were one and Edward, me, Jake, Rosalie, Emmett, Quil and Embry were the other. We decided to check in with each other every hour and split up. I was going to kill Bella when I found her; she had deliberately started a bar brawl just so she and Jo could get away. "What about Jo?" Edward asked me. "Oh she is gonna get hers too; when Ellen finds out where she was tonight and what she was doing, Jo's ass will be in the grinder for weeks." Edward was about to say something when blondie vamp Rosalie spoke up, "Why do you two insist on following Bella? She is fully capable of taking care of herself and I got the impression so can Jo. Besides I doubt either one of them would let something happen to the other so why are you going after her? You both hurt her so don't you think maybe you should let her cool off." Edward growled at her and I turned to look at her, "Look blondie I don't tell you what to do so stay the hell out of my business. Now let me explain something when Bella is pissed she does stupid stuff, tonight was just one of the many examples." I tried to continue but she interrupted, "Well human maybe she wanted sometime with her friend and forget about the two idiots who are trying to force her to forgive them and take them back. Maybe she just needs space like someone else I know right Edward." Edward grimaced and stayed quiet until we reached our first club.

Jo's Point of View

When B and I got to The Haven it was like a weight had been lifted off our shoulders and we were free to let our guard down. A lot of hunters our age and who had been born into it hung out here so we knew people. Everyone here knew Gordon and they all hated him and his psychos so we didn't need to worry about being sold out. We parked the car in the garage, got out and headed for the elevator. "Well here comes double trouble." we heard a voice yell. We looked up and saw Jason and Tommy holding the elevator door for us. Like B and I their dads had been hunters and we when were all younger we dated them. We ran over and hugged the boys as the elevator doors close. "What have you two been doing? It's been three years since we saw ya'll." Jason asked us. B and I just laughed where to start. B spoke up first, "Well we are here for a job to help my ex boyfriend and my ex best friend; Dean and Sam are here and there is a ton of drama there, but let's not talk about it please." Jason and Tommy nodded as the door opened up to The Haven.

Edward's Point of View

We have been to 6 different clubs and no sign of her. Where the hell is she? Rose was getting annoyed and I was getting tired of her inner rants. Finally I had enough, "Rose if you don't like it go home!" everyone looked at me, but I didn't care. Rose turned to me and said, "You will not find her you realize that; if Bella doesn't want to be found she won't be. The others have already stopped looking because Sam said the same thing, now why can't you two just leave her be?" Dean turned to her, "Listen blondie you wanna go than go we don't need you, but I'm not going to stop looking until I find her." Rose turned up her nose and walked back to the Volvo. Jake came up to us, "Look guys she is right; Carlisle has been calling and we need to get back. Bella will come back she just needs time." He left Dean and I standing there alone. I sighed; "You know they are right." he just nodded and we headed back to my car hoping Bella would return tonight.

Bella's Point of View

We had been knocking back a lot of shots and drinks with Jason and Tommy before I saw it was 2 in the morning. "Shit Jo its 2 am." she groaned, "Damn B I don't think I can drive." I had to admit we were both pretty messed up. Tommy piped up, "No stay we haven't seen ya'll in so long." I laughed and started to get up from our booth. Jo and I said our good byes and we headed to the car. "Damn this has been a good night B; we should do it more often." I just smiled and she hung onto me all the way to the car, but I stopped about fifty feet away. "Jo we have company." She straightened up and sobered up pretty quick. The next thing I know I was kicked from behind; it was Candice. Behind her were Robert, and Kevin. "Hello Bella bet you thought we weren't going to meet again." she seethed at me and I laughed, "No actually I was counting on it. Where's your master?" she tried kicking me again, but I dodged it. "Gordon doesn't tell me what to do. You and I have unfinished business." Robert and Kevin pulled out their guns and pointed them at us. "Any ideas B?" I shook my head; I knew if I made a move I would be ok, but Jo would pay the price and I wasn't willing to do that. "Well Bella, Jo guess this is goodbye." Candice smirked and went to stand to the side, "SHOOT THEM!" Robert and Kevin never got the chance; they were jumped from behind by Jason and Tommy. I ran over to where Candice was and Jo followed, "Well skank looks like this isn't goodbye it's hello." Jo said and she landed a right hook to Candice. I saw Tommy and Kevin wrestling for the gun, Jo nodded that she had Candice and I went over and kicked Kevin in the face. Tommy handcuffed him and went to help Jason, while I went back over to Candice and Jo. Jo did a number on her in the short time I had been away. Candice's nose was broken, her shoulder was dislocated and she had a nice little gash above her left eye. Jo was yelling at her, "So what you're such a little scared bitch you can't attack from the front, you gotta go and be a coward like that. No wonder you are always getting you're ass handed to you; you aren't very inventive." I couldn't help but laugh. Candice I looked at me, "What are you looking at hoe." that earned her a slap from Jo, "If you ever call her a hoe, skank, whore, or anything else I will personally run you through with my knife got it slut." That was my girl standing up for me, "Jo I got it from here." She nodded and let me take over. "Candice I am going to explain this one time and one time only; it has been a pretty descent night compared to the day I have had, so I'm going to give you a chance to run and never come back." I let her up and prayed she would listen. I knew Jo had searched her for weapons so I didn't have to worry or at least I thought so, "Hey Bella," I turned around and saw she had a gun pointed at me. As she pulled the trigger I dove behind a truck, she turned to shoot at Jo but I never gave her the chance. I pulled out my knife and threw it right at her heart. She immediately dropped the gun and fell back dead. "B are you alright!" Jo ran over to me and I looked down at my side. "Jo she got me didn't she?" She pulled my jacket back and saw blood seeping from my side, "Yea she got you, but I think it just bounced off your ribs. Tommy! Jason! Help me get B out of here." They lifted me into my mustang, Jo drove, and Tommy and Jason followed. I started laughing and Jo looked at me, "What's so funny B?" I quit laughing, "Jo I have been stabbed twice, ran into my ex, kissed my ex, found out Dean can't be trusted, I'm somehow the person that will tip the balance, and been shot all within 48 hours. If God is up there he has a really sick sense of humor." Jo busted out laughing with me and we headed to Rick's garage.

A/N: I know not much of a cliff hanger like all the other chapters, but I hope you liked it. Review and thanks for the support. Songs for this chapter:

Paradiso Girls- Tequila

Kesha- Tik Toc

Kaskade- Angel on My Shoulder

Cascada- Evacuate the Dance floor

The Calling- Wherever You Will Go

Lifehouse- Halfway Gone

Eagle Eye Cherry- Save Tonight

Janice Robinson- Nothing I Would Change

Nickleback- This Afternoon


	12. Bullet Wounds, Confessions, and Memories

Chapter 12

Bullet Wounds, Confessions, and Memories

Jo's Point of View

When we got back to the garage Rick and Andy were waiting for us, "I brought the liquor." Andy piped up and all of us laugh in spite of the situation. "Give me the jack Andy I'm gonna need something for when Jason fishes out the bullet." Andy handed her the bottle and we went into the shop. B sat up on the table and took off her halter, thankfully she had a strapless bra on, but that didn't stop the boys from drooling. "Damn guys she is sitting here with a bullet in her side and you are still looking at her like horn dogs. Put your tongues back in your mouth and tell the little soldiers to disband." I said trying to keep a straight face. The guys blushed and did as they were told. I went over to B and started cleaning the area around the wound while the others were sterilizing everything. "You know we could go to the fang doctor and have him take care of it." She shook her head, "Oh yeah just what I want to do right now; go get a bullet taken out and than be chastised by two of the biggest asses I have ever met." I laughed and B winced while I cleaned the wound. Finally Jason came over and told B to lie down. I went to the other side and held her hand; god knows she has done it a ton of times for me. Andy tried to distract her as Jason cut open to get the bullet, "So a lot of guys asked me tonight if you two were like a couple." B laughed, "Yea we get that a lot; what did you tell them?" Andy smirked, "I said I hoped you were." I laughed at that one. I quit keeping track of how many people had asked us that. B and I considered ourselves the female versions of Sam and Dean except we were hotter and bigger bad asses. B looked at me, "How many times is that now?" I shrugged and felt her hand tighten around mine as Jason pulled the bullet out. She let out and breath and looked at Jason, "That wasn't so bad. I don't know why you guys were fussing." and she smiled.

Dean's Point of View

It was three in the morning and no one was sleeping; well the vamps couldn't sleep so I didn't count them. Finally my phone rang, "Bella is that you?" "No dumb ass it's Jo." I clenched my teeth together, "Where in the hell are you and Bella? Do you have any idea what we went through after you two split? We spent three hours looking for your asses. Tell me where you are." She paused and I could tell she was talking to Bella, "JO THIS ISN"T A GAME TELL US WHERE YOU ARE OR GET YOUR ASSES HERE NOW!" I screamed at her, but another voice answered me. "Hey bitch back off I have about had it with you're egotistical bullshit Dean; it's really getting old. Damn Jason a little warning would be nice." I heard Edward growl and I decided to put my phone on speaker and we all listened to the conversation she was having. A guy I guess Jason responded, "Well B I'm sorry I thought catching you off guard would be better than saying 'hey Bella I'm about to push this really hot needle through your skin and stitch you up.'" I lost it, "BELLA WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED? WHERE ARE YOU WE ARE COMING TO GET YOU?" She retaliated, "Dean nothing happened and no you're not; you don't know where we are." Edward jumped in, "Bella obviously something happened because you're being stitched up. Please tell us Bella." "Edward no I'm not telling you where I am because it's none of your business. I will tell you all two things; first Jo and I are safe and second we will be back tomorrow afternoon."

Before we could say anything else, I heard another guy talk, "Well I just got off the phone with Fredrickson; he went and got Candice's body and is dealing with it. Robert and Kevin are in isolation so they won't be getting any messages to Gordon. Who are you on the phone with?" I had had enough, "BELLA WHO THE HELL IS THAT? HOW MANY GUYS ARE THERE? SO BECAUSE I SLEPT WITH ANNA AND BROKE A PROMISE THIS IS HOW YOU ARE GETTING BACK AT ME?" Edward grabbed my throat and Emmett had to pull him off, "DON'T YOU EVER TALK TO BELLA LIKE THAT DO YOU HEAR ME WINCHESTER. BELLA ISN'T THE ONE WHO IS AT FAULT HERE IT IS YOU!" he screamed at me. I heard Bella laugh, "Well as entertaining as it is to hear you guys going at each other over me it is going to stop. First Dean, Jason and Tommy are hunters like us and happen to friends as well. Second if I wanted to get back at you I would think of a much more creative way than sleeping with other guys. Thirdly Edward I appreciate you standing up for my honor and all, but you lost the right to do that a very long time ago and you haven't earned it back. Now it's late; Jo and I need some sleep. We will see you all tomorrow. Good night." and she hung up. We all stood there dumbfounded. I looked at Edward; _if you ever put your hands on me again I will end you. Do you understand me?_ He growled at me, "You had no right to say those things to Bella; all you did was probably hurt her more stupid human." _You don't know what you're talking about leech. I love her and I am not going to give up the fight for her. I will not back down and if it comes down to a physical fight for her I will win. _He smirked at me, "Believe me blood bag you aren't the only one who is willing to do that." and he walked away.

Bella's Point of View

After I hung up with Dean I looked over to Jo and she understood what I wanted, "Alright boys I think we have had enough drama for tonight. Guy's thank you so much for all your help. Jason, Tommy, and Andy we will holler at you guys tomorrow. Rick is it ok if we crash here?" Rick nodded and we said our goodbyes. I took a shower and Jo threw me some of her pjs and than she took a shower. We hopped in bed and all of a sudden I felt like she and I were 10 years old again and having a sleep over. "B can I ask you some things?" I nodded and she continued, "With Edward did you want to become like him; a vampire I mean?" I quit breathing; Jo and I had had a lot of talks, but we never went near this subject. I finally answered, "Yeah I did. When James bit me I didn't want Edward to save me, and Alice had said she saw me like him." I rolled to my side and Jo did the same that way we were face to face. She spoke, "You loved him that much to become what he is and what we have always been taught to hate." I laughed, "Jo Edward and his family aren't like the ones we have faced. They have souls and they didn't choose to be what they are, but they have the biggest hearts of anyone I know." We laid in silence until she said, "You still love him don't you?" I didn't even hesitate in answering, "Yes Jo I do. I always will, but just because I love him doesn't mean anything; I can't trust him." She laughed, "What about Dean?" I took in a deep breath, "Where to start with that one? I care about him I do and six months ago I started to fall for him like I did with Edward, but after this whole Anna thing I can't trust him either. Jo I love them both." She just nodded and we sat in silence for about twenty minutes until she spoke, "What about sex B?" I laughed, "Only you would say that." She gave me an innocent look and continued, "Seriously B have you ever done it with vamp boy?" "No Jo. I could barely get him to kiss me for more than ten seconds. I wanted more; hell I still want to Jo you have no idea. The other night when we kissed I wanted it more than anything. I gave him a chance to trust me to handle it, but he couldn't. Even though I want to do it I can't; I'm pretty sure he would think that we would be together and that isn't the case. I can't trust him." She listened to my rant patiently, "What about Dean?" "Now that is a whole different story." I laughed, "We have had sex Jo you know that." She giggled, "I know; what I want to know is how is it between you two?" I sighed I knew where this conversation was going, "It's amazing like we are surrounded by flames and we can't stop. When I am with him I have no problems; everything disappears. I have nothing to worry about and I feel safe. He makes me feel like Edward once did." "And how does Edward make you feel now?" I started crying, "Jo I have absolutely no clue. Since that first night I have barely spent more than two minutes near him. I'm so afraid and although I want some thing to happen between us, but I don't want to be him." She looked at me, "What do you mean you don't want to be him?" "Jo I don't want to hurt him like he hurt me. I mean he definitely deserves it, but I can't do it. If anything were to happen between us I don't want to break his heart." "Well B I don't know what to tell you. You're stuck between a rock and a hard place and only you can get yourself out. I think even though they are both douche bags they care about you a lot and they would do anything for you." I didn't want to admit it, but she was right. They did love me and I loved them, but I refuse to get hurt again or hurt one of them. "Jo lets stop talking about this tomorrow we need to go shopping and I want to go find out more about the Phoenix stuff." She nodded and we went to sleep.

_It is April 21, 1509 London, England and I am standing in a gorgeous room. "Isabella, what do you think?" I hear a voice call and turn around; a very young and handsome man comes to me dressed in the finest clothes and jewelry. "You look like a king Henry." He leans in and kisses me, "Isa why won't you agree to marry me, you could be my queen. I will promise to love you and be faithful only to you. I have loved you since we were ten years old please be my wife." He is down on his knee; I want to say yes so desperately, I love him and always have, but it can never be. He has his destiny and I have mine. "Henry I love you and you know that, but I cannot say yes. I will always be here for you, but this is your destiny not mine. I wish I could say yes and we would marry and have children, but you know it is not in the cards for us." I am breaking his heart and I can see it in his eyes. He rises and pulls me to him, "I know Isa, I just wish it were different." He is close to tears and I pull back and put my hands on his face, "You will be a good and loving king to your people. I promise I will be there for you as long as I can. Henry make me one promise." He nods, "Be a gentle and forgiving king. A great king is not one who takes his people for granted he listens to their needs and does all he can to provide for them. Henry follow your heart and do not let the councilmen who only desire their own gain poison your judgment. There will be those men who only wish to further their own selfish agendas. You won't be perfect no king is, but rule with a firm, but understanding hand." He kisses me, "I promise you Isa." He turns to go and stops before walking out the door, "Will you do me one favor?" I nod, "Be there with me in the portrait. I may not have you by my side as queen but I wish to remember you by my side on this day. For it is you who has helped me believe I can do this and who has taught me the meaning of not only what a good man is, but what a good king should be. I love you always my little Isa." I begin to cry and I run to him crushing my lips to his because this shall be our last kiss, "I shall Henry." I let go of him and he walks out the door. I attend his coronation and I see flashes of what is to come. Henry shall be one of two great rulers in the entire line of the Tudors, though he shall take our kingdom and changed the history forever it shall not be without casualties. I see two young beautiful women on executioners block, many people shall be hurt and betrayed, but I tell myself this must happen for him to fulfill his destiny. Still I hurt to know that at the end of his life he shall have confront all he has done and I won't be there to help him through it._

_We stand for four hours as the artist paints us. I am standing beside Henry and our hands are barely touching. I want to hold that loving hand that brushed away tears and pushed pieces of my hair aside, but that cannot be now. The artist finishes and it is time for us to part and go our separate ways. I curtsy to my new king and watch as he leaves. He stops and turns towards me and we lock eyes for the last time. He walks out the door and I know my part has been done. I feel my chest tighten and constrict; I can't breathe. I hear the maids yelling for the doctor, but it is too late I have fulfilled my purpose and now it is time for me to leave._

"Bella! Bella! Bella! Wake up! Bella breathe!" Jo's screaming pulled me out of my dream and I my chest is so tight. "What happened?" Jo's face tells me she's scared, "Bella you tensed up and grabbed your chest like you were having a heart attack. You weren't breathing. I thought were dead. You have been just laying there for 15 minutes." I looked at her, "Jo I think I was dead. Actually I think I just experienced a memory from my past life. Jo what time is it?" she looked at her watch, "It's 9 why?" I jumped out of bed, "Get dressed Jo we have to go to the library."

A/N: so did you see that coming. What, when and who is involved in that memory Bella had? Review and let me know what you think. I will give you a hint the date April 21, 1509 is the clue to it all. Songs for this chapter

Lifehouse- Broken

The Fray- Never Say Never

Within Temptation- Memories


	13. Past Life and Getting Ready

Chapter 13

Past Life and Getting Ready

Bella's Point of View

Jo and I got dressed quickly and headed downstairs to my car. Before we got in Rick stopped us, "Hey Bells I found out some more about that gala tonight; apparently it's an exhibit to show off some very old items from England, Greece, Ireland and some other places." he gave us a booklet and I opened it. There were pictures of the exhibits, "Jo these things have symbols of spells all over them. I'm thinking he is supposed to get something for the witch." She nodded grimly, "Should we call the others?" "Yea but text Sam and have him meet us at the library." She nodded and got in the car, "Thanks Rick for everything I really appreciate it." he just smiled and hugged me. I handed him the keys to my race car and hopped in my baby. "Sam is going to meet us there in ten minutes. He was already in the city." I nodded and started the car; this way Jo and Sam could find out what Lillith wanted and I could find out about my dream.

Sam's Point of View

I had decided to go into Seattle than stay at the Cullen's any longer; everything was tense especially after last night. Dean and Edward were trying to kill each other and I had had enough of trying to reason with them. My phone vibrated and I saw it was from Jo, _Hey Sam meet B and me at the university campus library pronto we got some stuff to look up._ I told her I would see them in ten minutes and headed over there. They arrived five minutes after I did, "Hey girls how was your night?" Jo got out and smirked at me, but Bella was a different story. I saw her ease out of the car and she was favoring her left side, "Ok before we go any further what happened last night?" Bella smiled and told me about Candice and getting shot. "You should have called me Bella." She smiled, "Yea I know, but come on Sam we both know you couldn't have gotten away from them without being followed." She had me there, "So what is the deal?" Jo spoke up, "Well Gordon is suppose to go to some exhibit tonight and we think he is suppose to get something for Lillith." I was kind of confused, but than Bella filled me in on what happed our first night here in Seattle, "You shouldn't have done that." She laughed, "Oh yeah Sam like you have never done something like that." Jo kept looking at Bella funny and I knew Bella hadn't given me the whole story, but I decided not to push my luck. "Well girls what is the plan?" "Sam you and Jo are going to take this booklet and research everything that's in it; look for something that Lillith might want. I'm gonna check up on something I heard Lillith talk about. Let's meet in the courtyard at 1; that will give us enough time to shop for everyone." Bella gave out orders and I asked, "Shop for everyone? What do you mean?" Jo laughed, "Well you don't think Bella and I are going to this thing alone now do you? Besides getting, Dean and Bobby in tuxes and my mom in a fancy dress is going to be fun." I shook my head; Dean was going to throw a fit, but hey I had to admit I wanted to him in what he called a monkey suit. "Wait what about the others?" I asked meaning the vamps and the pack. Bella sighed, "I got tickets for them too. Well Jo guess we are going to have to do a lot of shopping." and they both laughed.

Bella's Point of View

After I split from Jo and Sam I asked a librarian where I could find paintings and any information on the Tudors. She told me the fourth floor and I went up there. I knew the date which narrowed my search so I asked another librarian, "Excuse me miss where could I find books and paintings on the Tudor dynasty from April 21, 1509?" she looked at me, "You mean when Henry the VIII was crowned?" well there is one of my answers. I smiled at her, "Yes exactly." She motioned for me to follow her and she led me to the very back of the library and pointed to the section. I grabbed some books and started flipping through them; I came up with nothing. I was getting frustrated when I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turned and saw Jason, "Jason what are you doing here?" he laughed, "Well Bella I actually go to school here. I decided to take a break from hunting for a while and try out college." I laughed, "Maybe you can help me; I need to find a painting from the day Henry the VIII was crowned king of England." He smiled, "Oh you want to go talk to Professor Hall; he has spent his entire life on Henry the VIII and I think he has the painting you're looking for." Jason offered to walk me to Prof. Hall's office since it was on his way to his next class. We stopped outside the door, "Well here you go B. Hey are you ok?" I laughed, "You know me Jason I'm fine." and he laughed right back at me, "You do know what fine stands for." We grinned at each other, "Freaked out, Insecure, Neurotic, and Emotional." we said in unison. I hugged Jason goodbye and watched him go. I turned back towards the door and knocked.

Jo's Point of View

Sam and I hopped on the computer and started looking through everything in the booklet. "So what is really going on Jo? I know she is hiding something." I sighed I wanted to tell Sam what Bella had told me. I wanted to tell him about what happened to Bella this morning. I mean she was dead for fifteen minutes; I had tried CPR but it didn't work and than all of a sudden she just woke up. "Sam come on you know I am not going to say anything even if I knew something. So why ask?" he chuckled, "You're right. You two always stick together." We kept researching until Sam said, "Well looks like we have a winner. It's an athame; from the Celtic period. According to the legend the athame has the power to kill anything; angels, demons, and any mythical creature." Crap Bella is supposedly the Phoenix wonder it Lillith wants it to kill her; I thought to myself and Sam continued, "Oh listen to this, _'The true owner of the athame was believed to be the Phoenix. The Phoenix was entrusted with the athame by God to protect it from Lucifer. According to legend if Lucifer were to possess the athame than the earth would be destroyed, and there would be no chance of salvation, but with it entrusted to the Phoenix mankind would stand a chance. In the Phoenix's possession it would transform into a sword that could defend against anything, but the angels believed that they should keep the athame. You see when God created the Phoenix he gave her the gift of free will. He did this to show Heaven and Hell that mankind was worthy of salvation. The angels did not trust the Phoenix because of a prophesy that said she would tip the balance of power to Hell, but God still believed in her and gave it to her.' _Looks like somewhere along the way she lost it." Sam laughed. If only he knew what B and I knew. "Let's go find Bella we need to get a plan and get the shopping done." I said to him hastily and she just shrugged. When he turned his back I grabbed the books and put them in my messenger bag. I had to get these to B and fast.

Bella's Point of View

The door opened and an elderly man stood in front of me, "May I help you miss?" the man asked me. I smiled, "Yes I'm looking for Professor Hall." "That would be me; how may I help you?" I needed to think quickly because I had forgotten to come up with a cover story, "Well sir I was wondering if you had time to help me. I am doing a paper on the Tudor history; mainly Henry the VIII and his life before his coronation. I was told you were the expert and I had hoped you could help me." he smiled at me and stepped aside to let me in. "Oh I would love to Miss…?" I said the first name that came to mind, "Isabella Cullen." Oh shit why had I said Cullen? I can't think about that now. He continued, "Miss Cullen nice to meet you. I must say it is very refreshing to have someone who is interested in Henry before his coronation, or his wives. Now how may I help you?" I smiled, "Well Prof. Hall I was wondering if you had a picture of portraits with him and a young woman in them. I'm pretty sure the girl was in his coronation portrait, but after that I know she was never seen again." His smile broadened, "Oh yes I know the girl you speak of; though I do not know her full name. Henry called her Isa; he wrote about her from the time he was ten until after his coronation."

He spoke to me as he looked through his many books, "Apparently he was madly in love with her and she with him. She had lost her family in the plague at the age of ten and that is when she met Henry. They spent every moment together even after he was betrothed to Catherine of Aragon after his brother had died. In his diaries he credits Isa with everything; what kind of man he was becoming, his beliefs, and his own individual self. Aha here is one portrait of them." He handed me the book and I saw her or I should say me. "You look somewhat like her." he commented and went back to talking as I starred at the book, "The records state that they attended every banquet and occasion together. Every record describes her as beautiful, kind, and wise. As you can see in that painting though they don't look directly at each other, their body language tells it all." He was right; I stood next to Henry and yet it was like two magnets drawn together. "The day of his coronation a page recalled that she came to his room and they had an intimate moment. He got down on one knee and asked for her hand in marriage. The page believed that if she had said yes than England and Henry would have been very different. In the end she declined but he page said it broke her heart to do it and he believed that she had a reason. Ah here is a picture of his portrait coronation; you can see there is sadness in both their eyes." I took the book and saw what he was talking about; I stood there by Henry and I was so sad. I kept looking at the portrait, "Do you know what happened to her?" I asked him. "Yes according to a maid Henry began to leave, but stopped at the door and gave her one more look. After he passed through those doors she collapsed and died. The maids and pages, people who worked for the king, believed she died of a broken heart. It wasn't until after his coronation party that Henry found out Isa was dead. That night in his diary her wrote, 'Today my heart died and I shall never love again like I loved Isa. She is and always will be my one true love.' Isa and Henry's love is like that of Romeo and Juliet I have always said. You can take that book if you like." I smiled at him, "I would greatly appreciate that and thank you for all you're help." and I left. The entire time he talked I kept having flashbacks of Henry and myself. I felt every touch and kiss, but most of all I felt the pain. Which made me start to wonder; how many other stories were like the one I just heard and experienced?

Sam's Point of View

We met Bella in the courtyard and she looked really shaken up, "Hey are you ok?" I asked and she quickly flipped into a different mood, "Oh yea Sam I'm fine. Let's go shopping." After five hours of picking out suits, dresses, shoes and accessories for everyone we finally went back to the Cullen's manor. I had to say I was glad Bells had good connections in Seattle because otherwise we wouldn't have been able to buy even one dress. When we pulled up everyone rushed out, but before they could say anything Bella started barking orders, "No time to talk people, we have a lot to do and little time so here's the rundown; Gordon is going to be at a gala tonight that features a ton of Celtic, Medieval, and Ancient Greek exhibits. We are pretty sure he is looking for an athame; Sam knows which one and will show you it. We took the liberty of going shopping for you guys for tonight, so each package has a name on it. You take that package and go get ready. We are going to arrive in different groups so at 7:30 Uncle Bobby, Ellen, Carlisle, Esme, Billy, there will be a limo here to take you into the city. Don't worry all the limo drivers are people I trust. Now if you will excuse me I need to show Jo to our room and we need to get ready." Jo and her grabbed Jo's bags and their packages. They pushed past everyone and went up stairs. Everyone turned to look at me and I just shrugged, "Hey I'm not going to try and fight with them; just do as they say." Everyone got their packages out of the cars and went to the living room. I couldn't wait to see the looks on their faces.

Jo's Point of View

I told Bella everything about the athame on our way to the Cullen's and she just said, "Well I better not hold it than." "B this isn't some joke; this is serious. What about your angel guy?" She shook her head, "Cas I trust it's that red head Angel, Anna, I don't. There is something about her that I don't trust." I scoffed, "B you just met her one time for about ten minutes; how do you know you can't trust her?" "Look Jo I just know. We have been taught to trust our instinct and mine are telling me there are certain things she doesn't need to know." I nodded. She told me about where she went and told me to get a book out of her bag. I reached in the back and grabbed it and turned to the page she told me to and I saw it. "Damn B this girl looks like you." She nodded, "I know because it is me or was me. The entire time that professor talked I kept having like flashbacks which is making me wonder who else I have been and what else I have been involved in." The worst part is when she said that she felt everything; the pain, the joy, love, and than when she died. "B…" but she cut me off, "Jo look it's going to be ok." I knew I wasn't going to when this argument. I decided to lighten the mood, "So you could have been Queen of England. I fear what would of happened if you had said yes." She laughed, "Yea my temper would have gotten the best of me and people would have been beheaded on a daily basis. Not to mention I can't stand a guy being in charge and telling me what to do." We both laughed. Finally we reached the Cullen manor and I gotta say I quit breathing. B had said it was huge, but I didn't think it was this big. We got out of the car and I saw people running out of the house, "Chill Jo that's them." I saw Dean was about to open is mouth but Bella got her words out first, "No time to talk people, we have a lot to do and little time so here's the rundown; Gordon is going to be at a gala tonight that features a ton of Celtic, Medieval, and Ancient Greek exhibits. We are pretty sure he is looking for an athame; Sam knows which one and will show you it. We took the liberty of going shopping for you guys for tonight, so each package has a name on it. You take that package and go get ready. We are going to arrive in different groups so at 7:30 Uncle Bobby, Ellen, Carlisle, Esme, Billy, there will be a limo here to take you into the city. Don't worry all the limo drivers are people I trust. Now if you will excuse me I need to show Jo to our room and we need to get ready." She grabbed one of my duffle bags and her package and I did the same. We pushed pass everyone and went inside. Turned out we were on the fourth floor and B's room was huge. I put my bags down and she showed me around. We went out on the balcony, "So B when am I ever going to get to meet this angel." She looked behind me, "How about now." I turned around and saw a man, "Cas this is Jo; Jo this is Cas." B introduced us. "Hello Jo it is nice to finally meet you. Bella I want you to be careful tonight." She scoffed, "I always am Cas. Hey where's Anna at? Did I scare her off?" he shook his head, "No she decided not to help." B smirked, "Good because I didn't get her anything. Oh by the way Cas catch." She tossed him a package, "This way you won't have to worry about me tonight. You're gonna come along for the ride." Than she turned back to me, "Let's go watch everyone open their packages I wanna see Dean's face." With that we walked downstairs

Bella's Point of View

We went downstairs and stood outside of the living room. They were starting to open their packages; there was only one face I really wanted to see, "OH HELL NO! THERE IS NO WAY I AM WEARING THIS MONKEY SUIT!" Jo and I busted out laughing at Dean and he turned to us, "Oh you two think this is really funny don't ya? Well I'm not gonna wear it." Jo kept laughing but I stopped and in half a second I was in front of him, "Listen to me you little prick, you're gonna wear it and you're not gonna complain. Do you understand me? I have had to dress in ridiculous stuff for you, remember the siren and the strip club. Now it's your turn, so march your ass to your room and get ready. Or I will make you." Dean got that smart ass smirk on his face, "Well I actually like the idea of you making me." I smirked right back, grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back, "I never said you would like me making you. Now if you don't do it I will get those pictures that I took about a year ago and put them on the internet." Dean got quiet, "You wouldn't dare." I smiled "You wanna try me Dean? Didn't think so, now go be a good boy and do as you're told." Everyone was staring at us and I just smiled sweetly, "What?" and gave them an innocent look. I went over to Cas, "Hey can you come with me for a minute I need to talk to you?" he nodded and followed me to my room. I shut the door and turned to him, "Now Cas I know you can't heal Billy and Emily permanently, but do you think for tonight you could?" He smiled, which is something he rarely did, "Yes I can. Before I go I'm under the impression that tonight we are going to be around, how does Dean say it, oh yes rich preppy snotty bitches. I'm pretty sure they won't like the two toned hair," and with that he touched my hair and it all became the same shade of blonde. "Thanks Cas. Now go get ready." He opened the door and went out. I grabbed a towel and headed for the shower.

Edward's Point of View

After Bella went upstairs I searched through Dean's memory and saw my angel pole dancing and getting grabbed by every filthy man in that strip club. I turned to Dean, "How could you allow her to exploit herself like that?" I growled at him. Before he could respond Sam spoke, "Ok look I agree with you Edward but it happened and there is no changing it. Now we don't have much time and we need to get ready so let's just get it done." I nodded; I would let it go…. for now. Alice squeaked in delight as she saw her dress, but blocked me, "No one open their packages in front of the boys!" she said and ran upstairs. They all ran upstairs except Emily; she was worried about going out with the scar on her face. Just than Castiel came down, "Billy, Emily would you please follow me?" he asked and they did. Sam (Uley) tensed up but Emily gave him a reassuring smile. Than it was just us guys; we already knew what was in our packages since Dean had opened his, "I'm with Dean why do we have to wear these?" Emmett whined. Carlisle had left to get ready as did Jasper, Jared, Paul, Embry, Quil, and Jake. I sighed, "Emmett we don't have a choice, either we do it or Bella will force us to." He pouted for a minute and than stomped upstairs, "Emmett stop it this instance." Esme yelled. I sighed and grabbed my package and went to go change.

Bella's Point of View

I hopped out of the shower and went back to the bedroom Jo already had her make up and hair done. She was pulling on her dress; she had chosen a very light pink, jeweled, silk chiffon dress. It looked amazing on her, "Wow Jo I didn't know you could look like a respectable high class lady." She smiled, "Well what look are you going for tonight?" I gave her a wicked grin, "You will just have to wait and see." I heard the first limo pull up, "Jo will you go and make sure everyone gets where they are going?" she nodded and went downstairs. I sat down in front of the vanity and took a deep breath; I started to get ready. Tonight was going to be a long night.

Jo's Point of View

When I looked over the railing I saw all the boys in their tuxedos, "Well don't you all look like perfect gentlemen. Too bad I know the truth." I laughed and walked down to them. Their eyes got wide and I did a little twirl, "What do you think?" no one said anything, "I take that as yes. Ok so are we just waiting on the girls?" they nodded. "Ladies and mom get your butts down here; we are on a tight time schedule." The first one down was my mom; she looked amazing. She had on a simple black silk dress with a wrap around her shoulders, her hair was spiral curled and in an up do. "Wow mom you look amazing." She blushed and walked over to Bobby who would be her date for the night. Next Esme came down; I had to admit I was worried about the dress B picked for her, but once again B knew best. It was a halter champagne colored silk dress with some lace long the neck line that wrapped around her waist and came down like a waterfall in the front. I looked over to Carlisle and his eyes never left Esme. She had naturally wavy hair so all she did was part it on the side. Carlisle met her at the bottom of the steps and took her hand; it was really sweet. "Ok Bobby, mom, Carlisle, Esme and Billy…. Wait where's Billy?" "Right here." I turned around and saw him walking towards us. We all stared in shock until Jake spoke, "How did…." Billy held up his hand, "Don't get too excited it's only temporary and you can thank Cas." Cas looked at us and nodded. I continued, "Ok ya'll go on; Cas why don't you join them. The rest of us will be behind you." They said goodbye and got into the limo and left.

The next limo arrived to take the pack, they were all waiting for Emily and I couldn't wait to see their faces. I heard heels and we all looked up and she smiled. Sam (Uley) quit breathing as she descended the stairs; there was no scar. I piped up, "Like Billy this is temporary." They all nodded but kept their eyes on Emily. She wore a sleeveless, wine colored silk crepe ruffle gown. Sam took her hand and kissed it. "Alright everyone in the limo now." They got in and left. Dean spoke up, "So it will be you, me, Sam, and Bella in our own limo right and the vamps in the other." I smiled, "Actually Dean we will be riding with the vamps and B will arrive by herself." He was about to protest, but than stopped; he knew he wouldn't win. Alice was the first to come down. She wore a gorgeous periwinkle blue halter silk draped gown. Jasper's eyes lit up and he rushed to her side and kissed her cheek. Last was Rosalie her dress was a silver sleeveless silk blend sequined gown. Emmett grinned widely and met her at the bottom step. Alice spoke up, "How did Bella afford these dresses? They are one of kind collections from very high priced designers." I laughed, "Alice if you haven't guessed by now B has a lot of connections so don't worry about that. Now we have work to do." I turned to Sam, "Shall we?" he offered me his arm and we walked out to the limo.

A/N: alright so let me know what you think. quick note i won't be posting chapter 14 until i am finished with 15. i like to stay al least one chapter ahead. song's for this chapter:

Nickleback- Far Away

Evanescence- Breathe

Lifehouse- Take Me Away

The Fray- Over My Head (Cable Car)


	14. The Gala and Reopening Old Wounds

Chapter 14

A/N: Alright I decided since I am close to finishing chapter 15 I would go ahead update. So without further delay here is chapter 14 Enjoy:)

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Supernatura, or the songs.

The Gala and Reopening Old Wounds

Dean's Point of View

The entire ride to the museum was strained. Jo and Sam played referee between Edward and me. "You two just need to shut up. I have been around you two for three hours and now I realize why B left the house in the first place. You two are driving me up a wall and I'm sure Edward your family has had it with you." The other leeches just nodded. "You know what Jo…." but she cut me off, "Dean I'm not B I will not give you a warning and I have no problem cutting off your pride and joy got it. I am sick of your bullshit, so here's the plan; we are going to play nice from here on out. Otherwise I will throw you out of the limo while we are going 80 miles an hour got it." I shut up. Edward was smiling and I was about to say something when Sam said, "We're here; it's show time."

Bella's Point of View

After I saw everyone leave I put on my dress and assessed myself in the mirror. I had parted my hair on the side and put it in a side bun with roses. My dress was a red halter that plunged in the front, and completely exposed my back. Cas had made it to where my tattoo on my neck didn't show. I wore three inch red peep toe heels. My make up what natural except for a tiny bit of eye liner and my red lips. I decided to wear the necklace and earring set Rose had given to me on my 18th birthday. They were simple, yet elegant and I had never worn them. I heard the chauffeur honk and I grabbed my clutch. I was so nervous the entire drive about seeing Edward and Dean. We arrived at the museum and I took a deep breath before I stepped out of the limo.

Edward's Point of View

When we went into the museum we immediately looked for Gordon, but saw no sign of him. The exhibit didn't open until ten and we still had an hour left. We found the others and huddled deciding what to do. Sam (W.) spoke, "Here is the deal we need to get back there and get the athame. We have to be on the lookout for Gordon. If we can I want to use him as a distraction and than someone grab the athame." We agreed to the plan and now all we were doing was waiting for Bella. They were playing music and there was dancing I heard Dean think, _"I wonder if Bella would dance with me and we could talk. Hey leech get out of my head!" _I just looked at him and he then proceeded to mentally cuss and insult me so I tuned him out. We were all standing around until a gust of wind blew a wonderful aroma my way. I turned towards to entrance as did my family and the wolves.

Bella's Point of View

I walked into the museum and was directed to the elevator and I stepped inside. I was the only one in the elevator and I started to fidget, "Not use to going to theses things are you?" the man operating the elevator asked me. I smiled, "No it's not that. My ex and someone else will be here and I'm just a little nervous." He laughed, "Well Miss in that dress I'm sure you will wow them and make them regret whatever it was they did." I thanked him as the elevator doors opened and he directed me to go down the hall. There were ushers waiting for me, "Could you wait for a minute before opening the door?" I asked them and they nodded. I counted to three took a deep breath and nodded for them to open the door.

Dean's Point of View

When the leeches and pups turned the rest of us followed their lead and I saw the most beautiful woman in the world at the top of the stairs. I didn't pay attention to anything else, but Bella. She looked like a Greek goddess in red. The only make up you could tell she had on was the red lipstick on those beautiful soft lips. Sam leaned over to me, "Bet you wish you hadn't screwed up now." and I just nodded. Bella scanned the room until she found us and than smiled shyly; something I haven't seen since she was 18. Than she started down the stairs and I couldn't move. I just stood there hoping she would come my way and if I had to I would get down on my knees and grovel.

Edward's Point of View

I couldn't believe my eyes; there at the top of the stairs was my angel in red. Dean had said it best; she did look like a Greek goddess. This was the first time since I had seen her Bella looked innocent, but there was something else. When she smiled I knew it was the old Bella tonight; the shy one. She looked nervous, but there was no reason for her to be. I smiled back at her and I saw her cheeks blush. I loved that I was still able to do that; maybe I did have a chance to win her back. My eyes never left her as she descended the stairs, but the voices in my head kept me from keeping my full attention on her.

"_Oh my god; B looks awesome. Eat your heart out Edward and Dean." (Jo)_

"_She looks like a woman tonight. My little Bells isn't a little girl anymore. Charlie would flip if he saw her." (Bobby)_

"_Wow Bella looks amazing. She does have a sense of style. I have to remember to thank her for our clothes." (Alice)_

"_She reminds me of someone, but I can't place my finger on it." (Jasper)_

"_She looks all grown up and regal. There is something faintly familiar about her." (Carlisle)_

"_My daughter is so graceful." (Esme)_

"_Oh my gosh; Bella is so gorgeous. I know her from somewhere; If only I could remember." (Rosalie)_

The wolves' thoughts were the same except they were filled with more respect and gratitude; while my family and I couldn't get pass how beautiful she looked. Sam (W.) was trying to keep from laughing at our expressions and pushed pass us to go meet Bella at the bottom of the stairs. I don't know how I was going to do it, but I have every intention of getting Bella back.

Bella's Point of View

I walked in and stopped at the edge of the stairs. I looked around to find everyone and I there they were in the very back of the room. I noticed all eyes in the room were on me and for the first time in a while I felt self conscious. I saw Dean; he looked great in his tux and gave him a small smile and he grinned. Even though he hated being dressed like he was I found him to be very suave and handsome. I saw his eyes light up with something other than lust and I was confused. I saw Jo nod in approval and everyone else just looking at me in awe. I found one pale face with gorgeous golden eyes and I quit breathing. He looked amazing and he gave me that lopsided grin and my heart quit beating. I finally started down the stairs being careful not to fall. Sam met me at the bottom and offered me his arm and I gladly took it. "Thank you Sam." He smiled, "You looked like you were going to have a heart attack." I laughed, "Already had one of those today." He looked at me funny and I just shook my head, "Never mind. It's a long story. Have you seen the athame yet?" I asked him. "No we haven't had a chance to. The exhibits won't open for another hour. So we decided to fan out look for Gordon and blend in." I laughed, "Well you guys aren't succeeding by standing back in the back alone." He laughed, "Well you know I think that with you here we won't be so noticeable. Bella I have got to say you are the most beautiful woman here tonight and I know two guys that would agree with me." He pointed to Edward and Dean. Alice ran up to me first, "Bella you look amazing and thank you so much for our dresses." I laughed, "Alice thank you and you're welcome." I went over and hugged her showing everyone that it was ok and I wasn't mad at them anymore; just Edward and Dean. At that point everyone hugged me and kissed my cheek. Emmett and the pack complained about having to wear tuxes and I laughed. After we had our chick flick moment, (god I'm becoming like Dean.) Sam asked me to dance. We went to the floor and The Goo Goo Dolls Isis played. "Why Sam Winchester I had no idea you could waltz." and he laughed, "Well Isabella there is a lot you don't know. Like there is a lot I don't know about you such as what you're hiding from all of us except Jo." I looked away from him. "Do we have to do this now Sam?" he shook his head no and offered me his hand. I knew if I shook it I would have to tell him later, if I didn't shake it he was going to keep pestering me, so I shook it. "I believe my dance is about to be interrupted." and he spun me around and I ended up in Dean's arms. "I was hoping he would do that. I always like catching you." Dean said with a smirk and I straightened up, "Well Dean you don't have to worry about catching me anymore." I turned to walk away, "Bella please dance with me." I turned to look at him. His face was distraught and riddled with guilt and his eyes were pleading with me. I sighed and took his hand the hand he offered. He pulled me to him and we started to sway, "Dean I thought you didn't like to dance." I said to him and he chuckled, "Well just because I don't like to doesn't mean I don't know how to. Bobby taught Sam and me when we were younger." I laughed, "Uncle Bobby taught you two." He nodded and pointed me over to where Uncle Bobby was. Uncle Bobby and Ellen were waltzing around the dance floor. I smiled, "Wow he is really good." Dean nodded and we continued dancing. After the song ended I started to walk off the floor, but stopped when I'll Be by Edwin McCain came on. It was the very first song dean and I had ever danced to, but back then dancing to us was swaying side to side. He came up behind me and turned me to face him and we danced. Finally he spoke, "Bella I am so sorry I broke my promise to you. You're right I am the biggest douche bag alive and I deserve to have the crap beat out of me. I am willing to get down on my knees right here, right now or do anything else you ask me to if it will make you forgive me." I sighed, "Dean I forgive you, but that doesn't change anything between us. Right now I'm hurting and there is some other stuff going on I need to sort out first. Please understand that." He nodded, but I knew if hurt him and looked away towards Edward. "Dean this has nothing to do with him got it. Damn you get so possessive over me when I don't even belong to you and yet when you go and screw up I'm suppose to just forgive you. It doesn't work like that Dean; you can't expect me to play by your rules." He looked at me, "This other stuff it's really not about leech boy over there." I laughed, "No Dean it's not. I won't lie to you yes I'm still confused about that situation, but it's not the pressing issue at hand." He smiled, "Well than I guess I can learn to be patient. Patience is a virtue right?" "You know I'm not so sure; go ask Cas I'm sure he knows." We busted out laughing and the song ended. We walked back over to everyone and Sam (W.) looked at me, "Hey we just spotted Gordon going behind the curtain where the exhibits are, but there is some guy over there guarding the entrance how do we get by?" I looked over and saw the guard than looked at Jo. She sighed, "I guess I can go play ditz for a little bit." Sam (W), Dean, Bobby, Jake, and Paul would go behind the curtain. Ellen, Jared, Sam (Uley), Quil and Embry would stand guard outside. The rest of us would stay out here and pretend like nothing was going on. I went over to get a drink; after about five minutes I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see Emmett, "What can I help you with Emmett?" He smiled widely, "Will you dance with me Isabella." I groaned, "Don't call me Isabella." He laughed that booming laugh, "I won't if you dance with me." I sighed, put down my drink and took the hand he offered. Love remains the same by Gavin Rossdale started to play and we began to dance. "You have changed a lot haven't you Bella?" I let out a dry laugh, "What was your first clue Emmett? Truth is when I moved to Forks I promised my dad I would tone it down, which is why I dyed my hair, put in brown contacts, and dialed down my personality." He looked at me, "I don't believe that Bella. I think that even though you dialed it down it was still you. Sure maybe you weren't being as much as a smartass as you really are, but I think that that quiet girl is you." I smiled, "You're right it was me, but I'm that girl anymore Emmett. I barely even remember her." "I remember her and I don't think she is completely gone." I couldn't help but laugh, "Emmett Cullen I never knew you could be so serious." He laughed too, "Well Isabella Swan I have my moments and now I believe Carlisle would like to cut in." he spun me around and this time I was ready. I caught Carlisle's hand and we didn't miss a step. Carlisle smiled, "Well I'm glad to see you aren't as clumsy as you used to be. I did bring my bag just in case though." I laughed, "Well with Gordon here you might get to use it." His expression turned grim and I quickly spoke, "Carlisle you have nothing to worry about, except maybe a few scrapes." He still didn't smile, "What about your side Bella that is something to worry about." For the first time today I remembered I had been shot last night. I laughed, "Carlisle it comes with the territory." "I know Bella, but we are responsible for what has happened to you. If we…." I cut him off, "No you're not. Candice would of found some reason to do it to me in the end and the results would have been the same." He looked at me, but decided to drop it. "I believe my time is being interrupted." He spun me and I expected to see Edward, but instead it was Jasper. "Is it alright if I steal you from Carlisle?" he asked me and I just nodded. "Bella I am so sorry for what I did on your birthday. I wish…." I cut him off, "Jasper don't I never once hated or felt any anger towards what you did. I understood it if anything. You have nothing to be sorry for." He smiled and we danced in silence. He spun me and I was caught off guard and stumbled into Edward's arms. The song ended and he helped me straighten up. We stood there looking at each other. I started to get lost in those gorgeous golden eyes when the next song started to play and I felt my heart start to break. It was the song Edward and I had danced to at prom; Flightless Bird, American Mouth by Iron & Wine. I remember that night so well and I wanted to cry. I started to walk away but I felt Edward's hand wrap around my waist, "Please Bella dance with me. I beg you." I felt my heart tug and I turned towards him. We started dancing and I felt like I did when we were at prom. "Do you remember this song?" he asked me where only I could hear him and I just nodded. I couldn't speak because I was afraid my voice would break. "Please Bella talk to me." he was pleading with me. I took a deep breath, "Yes I remember. I remember everything about that night." I felt my chest tighten and I let go of his hand and went outside to the balcony. I started to breathe heavy, Come on Bella get a hold of yourself, I told my head and heart. "Bella?" I turned and saw Edward right behind me. We just looked at each other; I wanted nothing more than to have his arms around me like he had on that night, but it couldn't happen. "What can I do for you Edward?" I said as I turned to look over the balcony. He came to stand next to me, "I remember that night too. After I left you it was always in my head. Bella I know I will never be able to say sorry enough. I don't know if you will ever forgive me, but Bella… Damn it look at me!" he shouted. I turned to him and he continued, "But Bella I love you and you're all I have ever wanted. I was stupid to leave you and I can never make up the four years we have lost, but I want to try." My heart tugged at me and I couldn't move. He leaned into kiss me; our lips were barely touching when the sound of glass shattering made us stop.

A/N: so what do you think is going to happen next? Review and let me know what you think. Also i am about to post a new story since i have gotten really far with this one. i will let you all know when it is up. songs for this chapter:

Collective Soul- Needs

Goo Goo Dolls- Isis

Edwin McCain- I'll Be

Gavin Rossdale- Love Remains the Same

Iron & Wine- Flightless Bird, American Mouth

Emeraldphoenix23


	15. The Athame and Edward

Chapter 15

The Athame and Edward

Dean's Point of View

I wasn't keen on leaving Bella with the vamps, but there really wasn't any other choice. I mean when she walked in everyone looked at her and if she disappeared people would wonder. Jo distracted the guard and we slipped behind the curtain. "Ok we know what it looks like so if we find it we text the others got it?" Everyone nodded and we split up into groups. Bobby, Paul, and Jake went one direction Sam and I went the other. "So what did you and Bella talk about?" I sighed, "I said I was sorry and she accepted, but said she couldn't trust me." He laughed, "What in the hell is so funny Sam?" I asked. "Well Dean she has a point. I mean Bella knows you like the lady; that's why she has never let herself get attached. When you slept with Anna in the impala; well it just screwed up any chance you had." He had a point, "So you think leech boy is better for her than me?" I seethed at him. "No Dean what I think is that you two screwed up royally with the best girl in the entire world. I mean you two are so embroiled in your own selfish tug of war over her that you can't see that something is going on. There is something she knows, but isn't telling us." I stopped, "What do you mean Sam? What is going on?" "I don't know Dean she won't tell me; the only person who might know is Jo and you know we won't crack her." I started to think about what Bella had told me on the dance floor; "Dean right now I'm hurting and there is some other stuff going on I need to sort out first. Please understand that." I stood there thinking for a minute until Sam said, "Dean look." I turned around and saw the athame.

"Call the wolves." I told him and went to do so. This thing was beautiful, it was like it was drawing you in. "Nice isn't it Dean" a voice said from behind me. I turned and saw Gordon, "Well look it's Lillith's little bitch boy. What was she too scared to come herself?" I asked him. "I'm not her bitch boy; I'm her partner." I laughed, "Oh yeah, what about that red head leech? Face it Gordon you are just a pawn to her. She will get rid of you when you have served your purpose." I lunged at me, "What about you Dean; pining over a girl who is still hung up on her ex vampire? Wonder what they are doing right now?" I lunged at him this time and we started wrestling on the ground. I felt my back hit on the display case that held the athame and it crashed to the ground.

Edward's Point of View

I felt my lips barely touching hers and they were just as soft as I remembered them, but the sound of glass shattering prevented us from the moment I so wanted to have again. "Oh no; Gordon." was all Bella said and she ran inside. I followed her and motioned for my family to do the same. The others who were guarding were wondering what was going on, but Bella said, "Keep everyone busy. Don't let any one come through got it?" and they nodded. We slipped behind the curtain and Bella held up her hand for us to stop. She took a deep breath;

"She is focusing Edward; trying to find where they are" Jasper mentally told me. Bella's eyes flung open and she ran at vampire speed. We started to hear growls and knew that the wolves had transformed. My family and I tensed; instinctively we tried to get Bella behind us, but she stood her ground, "Hello Gordon lovely to see you again and so soon." she said it so sweetly yet there was venom in her voice as well. "Well Bella I have to say you look absolutely gorgeous tonight." He looked her up and down and in his mind I saw his lustful thoughts; I growled. "Edward don't he is intentionally doing it to get you distracted." I nodded and refocused. "Now Bella I would be careful if you want to see Bobby, Sam and Dean again." she tensed and Jasper told me that anger was seething off of her; I can't take too much more Edward. I went and laid a hand on Bella's shoulder, "Bella, Jasper can't handle your anger." she nodded and immediately Jasper relaxed, "Edward I can't feel anything from her." I looked at her, but now wasn't the time. I began searching through Gordon's head, "They are in the back room." She smiled, "No they're not." She had never doubted me before; had my decision to leave her make her question everything? "They are in this room behind that display case." she pointed and Carlisle went over. "They are here and alive." She smiled, "Gordon you never were good at hiding things." His smile was now a frown, "What do you know huh? Doesn't matter I have the athame." "You're right you have the athame; for now." In the blink of an eye she was in front of him; she grabbed him by the throat and pinned him against the wall. I saw in his mind the athame was on the inside of his jacket. I went over and pulled it out; by then Bobby, Dean, and Sam had woken up. "Bella what's going on?" Bobby asked her. She shrugged, "Just taking out the trash Uncle Bobby." and with that she and Gordon disappeared.

Bella's Point of View

I grabbed Gordon and went around the corner to a window. "Well Gordon I hope you aren't afraid of heights." His face clearly showed he was afraid; I laughed and jumped out the window. "You can open your eyes Gordon." He did as I said and saw we were on the ground, "How… How did you?" I put my hand over his mouth, "Don't ask questions. Now I want you to send Lillith a message. Tell her that she won't take the Cullen's, the pack, Sam or Dean. The reason is because as long as I'm here I will stand between her and them." I took my hand away, "Why would you protect them? They betrayed you; Lillith wants to offer you a deal. Join us." I laughed, "I don't think so oh and tell that red head bitch Victoria I'll be seeing her really soon." He looked at me shocked, "How do you know about her." I gave him my most sinister smile, "I have my ways." I turned my back to him knowing what he was planning on doing; he tried to hit me from behind. I caught his arm and twisted it behind his back and than slammed him onto the hood of a car. "I would be careful Gordon or you could end up like Candice." His eyes got wide, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO CANDICE?" I smirked, "Well Gordon she decided to disobey Lillith and come after me," I pulled out the knife I had used to kill her, "I warned and when she tried shooting at Jo I killed her with this." He struggled to get up, "You said you weren't evil that you don't kill humans." "Well now Gordon she was working with Lillith that makes her evil and in my book not human. Besides she tried to her someone I consider to be a sister and if I have to choose I will always pick my family. Now Go!" and I left him there and went back into the museum.

Jo's Point of View

I saw the vamps, Sam, Dean, and Bobby come out. I said goodbye to the gullible guard and walked over to them, "Where are the wolves?" Edward shook his head, "They transformed." I groaned, "Well at least Bella thought ahead go tell them to look in the coat closet there should be extra suits." They looked at me, "What? Bella said it would probably happen and she was prepared." They nodded and Jared went to tell Jake and Paul. I looked over and saw B on the balcony; I headed over to it and everyone followed. She was out there straightening her dress which meant she had pulled her knife. Edward and Dean spoke up at the same time, "Where's Gordon?" she shrugged, "I told him to leave and he did." Dean looked at her, "Bullshit Bella. What happened? Tell me now." That did it; Dean knew better than anyone not to order B around. If looks could kill the one B was giving Dean would have him six feet under, "Nothing happened Dean and if something did happen it obviously isn't important enough for me to tell you. Now I want all of you to start leaving the party. The exhibit will open up soon and than the cops will be called and we will all be searched. Now leave in the groups you came." Dean nodded unwillingly. "What about you Bella?" Emmett asked. "Well I can't leave so I will stay here and be interrogated than afterwards I will come back to your house." She was right if she left everyone would notice. "Also Jo will stay with me. She was flirting with the guard and if she leaves it will raise more questions." My mom and Bobby agreed and they all left. "B, what happened?" I asked her and she mouthed later. I looked over to where she was staring and saw that the exhibit was starting to open.

Dean's Point of View

We hopped into the limo and headed back to the manor. Every couple was beaming and all lovey dovey. I wanted to gag and Edward chuckled, "You got a problem leech?" Edward started to growl but Sam jumped in, "Ok you two knock it off." We both backed down and than my phone rang; it was Bobby, "Hey Bobby what couldn't wait until we got to the manor?" He cleared his throat, "Shut up you idgit and put me on speaker." I did as he said, "Alright look Charlie just called me and apparently there is someone in San Francisco that can help us with this athame thing. So when we get back to the Cullen's place back your bags." I grinned, "Awesome Bobby I bet Bella is happy we are getting the hell out of here." Edward's face became upset and I was happy until, "No Dean Bells isn't coming with us. She and Jo are staying here to watch out for the Cullen's and the pack." Edward got a smirk on his face and I exploded, "IF SHE STAYS I STAY. THERE IS NO WAY I AM LEAVING HER HERE ALONE WITH HIM AFTER THE SHIT HE PUT HER THROUGH!" but Bobby fired back, "Listen up you will do as your told and not cross me you got that? Now Bella is fine with it so there will be no further discussions." and he hung up. We got to the house and went inside. Before I went up the stairs to pack I turned to Edward, "You listen to me leech if you do anything to her while I'm gone I will personally drag you to hell you got me?" He glared at me, "I will not do anything without her consent." I started to shake I was so angry, but Ellen came in, "Alright you two enough with the threats we have work to do. Dean go and pack we leave in ten." I stood there for a few more seconds looking at him and thought; If I find out anything went on I will kill you. I don't care whether she says it's ok or not she is mine. He growled, but the big guy Emmett pushed him into the living room and I went upstairs.

Jo's Point of View

Bobby called me and let me know what Charlie said and I relayed the message to B. She said she was cool with it, but I knew better. "B why would you say it was ok when clearly you're nervous?" She shrugged, "Well Jo we really don't have a choice; plus this way I don't have to tell Sam about what we know." I looked at her shocked and she rolled her eyes, "What did you want me to do Jo? Eventually he would have said something in front of everyone and I wouldn't be able to hide it any longer." "B you can't hide it for much longer you know that." I told her. We didn't get to finish our conversation because a cop came over and started to interrogate us.

After about two hours of interrogation we were allowed to leave, "Well that was fun." I said sarcastically and B laughed. We hopped into the limo and headed to the Cullen's. "So are you going to tell me what happened between the boys and yourself?" "Well if you must know here is the short version; Dean apologized, but I told him I couldn't and he said he hoped that I could one day. Edward and I well we had more of a hurtful reunion." "What do you mean hurtful? If he was mean to you or did anything I will kill him." I said with conviction. She laughed, "No more of all those old feelings came up especially when we danced to that one song. It was the same song we danced to at prom." I looked at her, "Is that the night you told him you wanted to be like him." she nodded. "Is that all B?" she shook her head; "No he apologized too and said that he really wanted to try again. Jo we almost kissed and I wanted it." I laughed, but than saw she really did want it. "Whoa B what are you going to do?" I asked. She shrugged, "I think I'm just going to go with my instincts." I gave her a suspicious smile; "B are you going to you know…" she busted out laughing, "Josephine I can't believe you would ever think that about me." I cringed as she used my full first name, "Well Isabella what do you expect me to think?" she cringed too and we laughed. "Jo don't worry even if I wanted it he would never do that." I looked at her, "But you wish he would don't you?" she blushed and I knew that she did.

The rest of the ride was quiet and by the time we got to the house Sam, Dean, Bobby, and Mom had already left along with some of the pack. We walked inside. "Where is everyone?" B asked and than Alice appeared, "Oh well a lot of the pack decided to go with Bobby and them. Sam (Uley) and Emily are having some private time as are the rest of us. Bella you sort of put the spark back into our relationships tonight." B just laughed, "No biggie alike. Ya'll just have fun." She nodded and skipped over to Jasper and went out through the back door. While B was talking to alike I saw Edward in the study and after alike left I told B I was going to go explore the house. She said ok and said she was going to go to the kitchen.

I opened the study door and went in, "You know Edward you suck at sneaking around." He gave a soft chuckle, "I know; ever since Bella came back I can't get away with anything." I laughed, "Well with B she has those freaky powers so it's hard for any of us to get pass her and me well it doesn't take a genius to know you were going to be watching her." "Jo I do love her you have to know that." I sighed, "Dude I get it, but it isn't going to be easy. I mean she isn't ready to take you back." his face became solemn. "Jo what does she want?" he asked me and I sat there for a minute. I could debate on whether to tell him or not but than he would just hear my thoughts and know anyways. I took a deep breath, "She wants you like physically, but that doesn't mean that she would take you back and it doesn't mean she wouldn't do anything with Dean. Right now she is stuck between a rock and a hard place. She cares about both of you guys, but you both hurt her so what she really wants to do is close herself off." We stood there in silence for a while until he finally spoke, "I know I have no right to ask you this, but is there any advice you can give me on how to get her to keep from closing off from me?" I chuckled, "I think we both know the answer to that the only problem is, is that you're too chicken shit to do it. Goodnight Edward." I turned and walked out of the study up to mine and B's room.

Edward's Point of View

I sat there in the dark of the study for a while replaying the conversation I had just had with Jo. I couldn't do what Bella wanted; I could kill her. What in the hell was she thinking wanting me to be with her like that. Even if we did there was no guarantee she would take me back as Jo said. Why should I put myself out there to get hurt when there was no guarantee? Than it hit me like a brick wall; that was what Bella had done for me. She had laid everything on the line, her heart, soul, and life to be with me. Yet here I stand trying to reason with myself as to why I shouldn't but myself out there to be hurt; when that is all I had done to Bella. I stood up and headed for the door; I was strong enough to do what needed to be done.

Bella's Point of View

After I went to the kitchen I tried looking for a beer or maybe wine but no luck so I decided to go into the back. I looked up at the stars and stood there for a while thinking over the events of the night. There was too much going on for me to handle; Lillith, Edward, Dean, and this Phoenix deal. I was dragged out of my thoughts when I heard the door shut, "Bella?" it was Edward. "What can I do for you?" I asked him. He stood by the door for a few moments and than in a flash I felt his breath on the back of my neck, which sent shivers up my spine. "Bella I want to know what you wanted from me when we were together and what you want now." I quit breathing; how in the hell was I suppose to answer that question. It was times like these I was glad he couldn't read my mind. "Edward I don't think I can answer that question and I don't think it's fair for you to ask me that." I finally took a breath. We stood in silence for what seemed like ages until he spoke, "You're absolutely right Bella I have no right to ask you that after what I did to you. I don't deserve to ask you anything or expect anything, but I have to try. Bella I love you…." I cut him off, "How do you know you love me Edward hmm? I'm not the same girl I was in Forks; I'm different. So tell me; how can you love me when you don't even know me anymore?" I started the leave but he caught my hand; that electricity sparked between us like it had four years ago and I shivered in delight, "That's how I know Bella; I still feel that electricity whenever I touch you and I know you do too. I don't care if you've changed I still love you because no matter what it is YOU. Who you were in Forks and who you are now are simply parts of your entire being." I turned to him and looked into his honey eyes, "It doesn't matter Edward because I won't hurt you like you hurt me; I can't promise you that I will be yours. You can't even trust me; I tried that first night I was here and you couldn't do it. Now that I think about it I'm glad nothing happened because I don't want to give you hope where as of right now there is none. If we had done anything that night I would feel guilty because I can't promise you that we will together. I have feelings for Dean too and I won't make a promise I can't keep." I yanked my hand away and ran into the house. I went up the stairs about to open my door when I felt a cold hand clasp around my waist and turn me around. Edward grabbed my face and kissed me with such passion. In that kiss there was no gentleness, no holding anything back. He finally pulled away and looked at me, "I know Bella that you can't promise me that you will be mine and I understand that you care for Dean. All I want is for you to see that I trust you and that I can trust myself like you once trusted me. Can you let me show you Bella; so that there might even be the slightest chance you could forgive me and take me back?" I became lost in his eyes and just nodded. He kissed me again and this time it started out gentle; I felt myself being lifted off the ground. I heard a door open and shut and than I was being laid down on a bed. I broke the kiss to breathe but Edward continued kissing me. He started along my jaw, to my neck and down to my collarbone. At that point I arched my back and pulled his lips back to mine. We laid there kissing for sometime and than I felt his hand slip under my dress and caress my thigh. I knew there was no going back at this point. I sat up and took of Edward's jacket and than unbuttoned his shirt. He undid the dress buttons on the back of my neck and I undid his pants. He forced me back and this time our kissing became more heated. As our skin touched it sent shivers and I felt jolt in every spot my skin touched his. I pulled away and sitting on top of him I asked, "Edward are you sure? I mean like I said I can't guarantee anything. I can't promise I won't do anything with Dean…" but he cut me off, "I know Bella, but yes I am sure. Please don't pull away from me now." He came up and kissed my collar bone and I moaned in delight. He pulled me back with him and I gave into what I had wanted to do since the first time we kissed.

A/N: Well what do you think? I haven't decided if this will be E/B or D/B or something else entirely. Also I just posted a new story; it's a vampire diaries/twilight crossover and i hope you all will read it and review. Keep reading and review. Songs for this chapter are:

Paramore- Brick by Boring Brick

Daughtry- No Suprise

Dashboard Confessional- Vindicated

Dashboard Confessional- Stolen


	16. Why?

Chapter 16

Why?

**Bella's Point of View**

I woke up and realized I was in Edward's bedroom. I thought all that had happened was a dream but apparently not because my dress was lying in the floor. It was still dark out and I searched for Edward, but where he should have been there was a note:

_Had to go hunting be back later this afternoon and Bella I know not to expect anything, but last night was absolutely amazing. I love you with all of my soul._

_Love Edward_

I couldn't help but smile; last night was amazing. Every touch every kiss was filled with passion and fire. I sighed and went back to sleep

_(Dream)_

_I'm standing in the middle of the woods surrounded by the Quileutes and I spoke, "I am here to offer you a gift; the gift to transform into wolves to protect your families. I saw the devastation that the vampires caused and I am here to help you. This gift will be passed down from generation to generation to protect your legacy. The choice is yours to take the gift or not."_

_The chief came up to me, "And if we do not choose the gift what will happen?"_

"_Your bloodline will die with this generation. I cannot promise that if you take the gift no one will die, but if you don't take it there will be no one left in your tribe by the end of the year." I said. We agreed to meet the next day for them to make their decision._

_The next morning the tribe came and the chief spoke, "We have decided the sacrifice of some is worth the preservation of our bloodline. We accept your gift."_

_I pulled out my athame and cut my hand, "Please those of you who have decided to accept the gift come forward and drink from my blood. The gift is part of me; it flows in my blood and was my gift originally." _

_The men stepped forward and drank from me and when they were done they felt it coursing through their vein. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the vampire come and lunge for my neck. I felt her rip open my throat and drink from me. As I felt myself fading I witnessed the pack being born and I knew I had done my job. I accepted my death._

I woke up in a sweat and touched my neck. It was tender to the touch and it burned. I sat up and pulled my knees to my chest; yet another flashback brought to you by apparently God.

I sighed, "God if you can hear me I need your help. I know I'm having these dreams because you want me to, but I gotta say I have no clue why you are giving them to me now. Please tell me why I'm having these memories."

I laid back down and went back to sleep; this time the flashbacks were in pieces:

(First flashback)

_It is 1666 and I am standing outside a coven of vampires; why God has asked me to do this to a good man I will never know. I know if I do not than the world's fate shall be grim. I see the young blonde man coming around the corner and he comes up to me, "Miss you must get out of here it is not safe."_

_I smile at him, "What is your name sir?"_

_He looks at me confused, but replies, "Carlisle Cullen."_

_I lose my smile, "I am so sorry for this Mr. Cullen, but one day you will understand." He looks at me and tries to speak but it is too late. The vampire comes at him and bites him. Before he can be drained the mob comes and the vampire snaps my neck._

(Second Flashback)

_It is 1918 and I am in a Chicago hospital; Spanish Influenza has broken out and I am standing by a woman and her son. She looks at me, "Please help him." She begs._

_I lean down to her ear, "I can not help you but the man who is about to come in can. Ask him and he shall save your son." She squeezes my hand and I turn to her son. He is so weak and I hope that he can hear what I say, "You will not understand this now or even for quite sometime, but what is going to happen is meant to be. I apologize for doing this, but it must happen." I kiss his forehead and walk pass Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He doesn't see me nor does he recognize me. I watch from the shadows as the boy's mother begs Carlisle and than dies. He takes the boy and I know what will happen next. I walk out of the hospital I am not to die yet._

(Flash forward 4 years)

_It is 1921 and I am at a young woman's house. She has lost her child and is in pain; I cannot help her though. I merely must make sure she is not interrupted. I watch her run out of her house and I follow her and she jumps off the cliff. I look over and see Carlisle taking her. I watch them go and now it is my turn. I feel the earth give beneath me and I fall._

(Third flash back)

_I am standing on what looked like a battle ground; it is the civil war. I see a young man approach me, "Miss you need to leave quickly. You shouldn't be here." He is such a polite southern gentleman._

"_Sir I was separated from my three sisters and the last I saw they were heading down that road." I pointed him to the east._

"_Miss go on and head to the next town I will go find your sisters and bring them to you." he says and tips his hat._

_I watch him until I cannot see him any longer; than I feel a bullet pierce my heart._

_It is 1891 and I am in an asylum watching a young girl being tortured by visions. Soon she will be alright; her doctor runs up to me, "He is coming what should I do?"_

_I look at him, "You already know the answer to that my friend. Go now and I will stall him." _

_He shakes his head, "He will kill you."_

_I smile, "I know it is what is suppose to happen."_

_He unlocks the girl's cell and runs with her. I feel a presence behind me and I don't turn around. The vampire puts his hands on my head and everything goes black._

(Final Flashback)

_It is 1933 and I am waiting outside a house for a blonde girl to come out. She steps out and the man in the house offers to walk her home, but I use my powers to make her feel calm and at ease so she will decline his offer. She says her goodnights and heads to her home. Sadly she will never make it; she runs into her fiancée and I turn away and shut myself off so I cannot hear her. _

_(Two years later)_

_It is 1935 and I see a young man hiking and a bear merely watching him. I walk up to the bear and apologize for what I am about to make it do. I send rage through the bear and watch as he heads towards the young man. When I turn around I see the bear dead and the blonde girl from two years earlier taking the young man away. My job is done and I feel my heart give out._

I woke up or at least I thought I was awake, but I wasn't:

_**I was in my meadow but Edward wasn't there instead stood a man. He turned towards me, "God?" I asked **_

_**He chuckled, "Yes but you can call me Chuck I have always like that name. Come and let's sit and talk."**_

_**I walked over to him and sat down, "Why?" was all I could say.**_

_**He sighed, "It pained me for that to happen to my children, but it was necessary. Bella when I created you many years ago most of the angels disagreed with my decision so I found a way to hide you to keep you from harm. They would of found a way to destroy you if I had not done so. I had hoped that when you were created they would see that my children were worthy of my love and when they did not I had no other choice than to do that to you. I'm sorry I put you through all that pain, but you always did as I hoped you would. The books have it wrong; yes you helped propel many life altering decisions, but the ones that counted are what you just saw. Your friends are part of the final battle. It was what happened to them that has made them who they are; given them the strength to be able to win this fight. I do not want Lucifer and Michael to fight because if they do than all is lost. You have been and will be they key to all of it. You are good and pure."**_

_**I began crying, "How can you say that? I put them through all those terrible things. Rose, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle, and Edward; I hurt them. I sent them to that pain and suffering. How can you say I'm pure and good when I did that?"**_

_**He wrapped his arms around me, "I know my child; whenever you felt pain I did, when you felt guilt so did I. It was not fair for me to give you those visions of the future have you decide whether or not to do what was needed. I know the pain and the battle you went through within your heart and I apologize immensely, but you must understand if it had not happened all of this wouldn't exist. Lucifer would have won a long time ago if you had not done those things. Bella you asked me to help you and I am trying, by telling you the truth. Now you must listen carefully; it is almost time for a sacrifice to be made and it will be hard for you, but you must be strong. Can you do that?"**_

_**I simply nodded and he kissed my forehead, "Fear not child for all shall be revealed soon. I will leave you a book that will explain everything that must be done. I shall see you soon."**_

I woke up and beside me was a book. I opened it and began reading.

A/N: So what do you think? I watched the season finale of supernatural again today and I thought that chuck would be good as God since he disappears. Alright so you know the drill; review. I can tell you we are coming to the end of this story, but it isn't really the end. Songs for this chapter:

Robert Miles- Tell Me A Fable

Placebo- Blind

Linkin Park- My December (REMIX)


	17. Where the Guys Were

Chapter 17

A/N: super short, but please bear with me I will have 18 up later today.

Where the Guys Were

**Dean's Point of View**

I didn't like leaving Bella alone with Edward, but I didn't have a choice. We made it to San Francisco at about 6 in the morning and none of us were tired. Charlie gave us directions to the guy's house and we arrived it looked like it should have been condemned.

Charlie spoke, "Ok you guys now this guy is a little eccentric." Charlie knocked on the door and the person that opened it scared the hell out of me and Sam.

"Chuck what the hell man? When did you move here?" I asked him.

"Nice to see you too Dean; I had to leave my house because that damn angel kept bothering me." he said and I knew which one; Zachariah.

"What did he want?" Sam asked.

"He wanted me to quit trying to help you guys and just keep writing, but I couldn't do that." he said and I smiled. So he did have a backbone after all.

"Would you guys like to explain to us who this is?" Charlie, Bobby, Ellen, and some of the pack asked.

I laughed, "This is the prophet Chuck; he sees what is going to happen and writes it down." They looked at us confused, but I continued, "Look Chuck we don't have much time because…" but he cut me off.

"Because Bella is with some vampires and you don't like it. When are you going to tell her you love her?" he asked and everyone, but Sammy gasped.

"Never mind that Chuck," I said and pulled out the athame, "What can you tell us about this?"

His eyes got wide, "Dean what are you doing with that?" We explained everything to him; he disappeared for a minute but came back with a notebook in hand. "Dean that is the Phoenix's athame…." but Sam interrupted.

"We know Chuck the Phoenix is suppose to tip the balance…" but Chuck interrupted Sam.

"That's not important Sam, what is important is that you have to give that to the Phoenix and not let Lillith get her hands on it. If she does she will kill the Phoenix." we were confused and before we could ask him anything Cas showed up.

"I think I will take it from here Chuck. Now please all of you sit down." we did and Cas continued, "After Lucifer fell from grace and after God created mankind he created the Phoenix. I never met the Phoenix, but not many of the angels were happy about it. God made the Phoenix a woman who had control over the elements, but that wasn't all. She could do much more, but none of the angels have ever known her potential only God does; the angels wanted her to be under their control, but God wanted to show us that mankind was worthy of his love. He gave Phoenix free will like he did with you all. Some angels backed down, but others rebelled; they were Zachariah, Uriel, Anna, and Michael. They believed Phoenix was too much of a liability; God didn't want her to be destroyed so he hid her on earth. She has always seen two paths to the future and it is because of her and the things she did that mankind has survived this long and Lucifer has been kept at bay."

We sat in silence until Chuck spoke up, "Dean the Phoenix is the key to our salvation and I know who the Phoenix is." He handed us a picture and we all turned white. We ran out to our cars and headed back to Seattle.

A/N: I know short, but I wanted you guys to know what they guys were up to. Now the next chapter will be longer. Review you guys and let me know what you think will happen.


	18. What Happens Next

Chapter 18

A/N: so here is the next chapter i hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Supernatural

What Happens Next

**Bella's Point of View**

On the last page of the book there was a note:

_Bella, _

_Meet me at the botanical gardens at noon. I will answer all your questions and have faith._

_Chuck._

Leave it to God to say have faith. I was so confused about what I had just read; the book before had it all wrong. Some of the info from the first book was right, but for the most part it was complete shit. Why do people try to write about stuff they know nothing about? I looked at the clock and it said 11:15 a.m. I hadn't paid attention to the sun rising and now I had 45 minutes to get ready, make an excuse, and meet Chuck. I slipped on one of Edward's t-shirts and ran to my room; Jo was waiting for me.

"Well what did you do last night Isabella?" she smirked at me.

I didn't have time for this game so I just blurted it out, "I slept with Edward, it was amazing, but right now I don't have time to exchange details. I gotta go and meet my dad."

I got dressed and headed downstairs; I ignored Emmett's teasing and hopped in my car.

**Jo's Point of View**

B had never been so blunt and to the point like that with me. I was wondering if something bad had happened. After she got dressed she ran out of the room and I heard her car start and speed off. My phone rang, "Hey Mom what's up?"

"Jo its Dean is Bella there?" he asked.

"No she just left to go meet her dad." I told him.

"Jo, Charlie is with us." he told me.

I was confused; B had never lied to me before, "Dean what is going on?"

"Oh I think you already know the answer. Look we know Bella is the Phoenix. Now where is she?" he yelled at me.

"Dean I don't know where she went; all she said was she was meeting her dad, but obviously she lied to me and that never happens. Something is up; how far from us are you?" I asked.

"About an hour; Charlie is gonna help us out. We will see you soon; find out what you can." he said and we hung up.

B had lied to me and that had me worried. We never kept secrets so if she was keeping something from me it had to be really bad. I ran downstairs to tell the Cullen's everything.

**Bella's Point of View**

I got to the gardens with five minutes to spare and began searching for Chuck. When I found him he was standing on a bridge overlooking a river and I became aware that we were the only two people here.

"Hello Bella; I'm glad you came. I thought privacy would be best and this happens to be one of my favorite places." he said and turned to me, "Come let's sit down and I will answer your questions."

I followed him and when we sat down I spoke, "Chuck is what that book you gave me true?"

His smile faltered, "Yes it is; all of those things are suppose to come to pass." he said solemnly

"There has to be some other way to stop it all. I mean we can keep Sam from releasing Lucifer, keep Ellen, Jo, the Cullen's and the pack from dying….." I tried saying but he cut me off.

"Bella some of those things have to happen, but others you can fix and others stop from happening." He said.

I thought back to what the book said; I pulled out my phone and looked at the calendar. Tonight was the night we would face Lillith and Victoria; tonight the Cullen's and the pack were suppose to die.

"What if I get Lillith or Victoria to kill me would that prevent their deaths?" I asked.

"It might; why don't you look for yourself." He touched his hand to my head and I saw that my sacrifice would save them. "Bella the other stuff must happen, but you can mend them and prevent the fight between my sons."

"How, I would be dead?" I asked confused trying to understand. Than it hit me like a bus, "Unless they killed me with the athame. It would cause me to burst into flames and die, but I would be reborn."

"Yes and when you are reborn you would have your powers, but Bella you understand what that would mean?" he said.

"I know what it means." I said.

"Bella if you do that there is no going back." he said and I just nodded. "I am sorry Bella that you must sacrifice so much."

"It's better me than them." I said and stood up to leave.

"Bella before you go Sam and Dean came to my house; it's a long story, but they know you are the Phoenix and they should be back in town by now." he said.

"Thanks for the heads up Chuck and let me guess know they don't know about you." he shook his head no, "Alright well than it will be our little secret." I waved goodbye and headed to the park. I needed to talk to Cas because I was going to need his help.

About an hour later Cas showed up, "Bella what is going on? Why did you call me here? Everyone is waiting for you back at the house. Look we went to a prophet and he says you are…." But I finished his sentence.

"The Phoenix; I know Cas. I have for a while now and let's just say I just had it confirmed." I pulled out the book Chuck had given me.

He gasped, "Bella where did you get that? It has been missing for over 600 years; Do you know what that is?"

I nodded, "The book of prophecies. Cas not everything is set in stone; that is where free will comes into play. Cas I can change some of the things that are going to happen, but I need your help. Tonight we are going to be attacked by Lillith and Victoria; the Cullen's and the pack will die unless you help me."

"What do you need from me?" he asked.

"I need you to make sure no one saves me when Victoria takes the athame and kills me. They can not stop it or even try because if they do than we are all doomed." I said.

"Bella you cannot allow her to kill you and you can't expect us to allow it either." he said shocked.

"Yes I can and I expect you to help me. Cas it has to happen otherwise there will be nothing to wake up to tomorrow." I said. He solemnly nodded and I continued, "Cas as soon as I am dead and all that is left is my ashes make sure to grab the athame and get everyone the hell out of there. You make sure that they don't turn back or try to kill Victoria or Lillith." He looked so upset that I was going to die, but he didn't know the rest, "Cas I will return; I will arise from my ashes, but I won't be human anymore. They cannot know that I am alive; they have to believe I am dead for what must happen. I'm not scared Cas." I laughed and continued, "There is one more thing I need you to do Cas; I need you to lead them to the abandon warehouse just outside of the city. We are going to attack Lillith and Victoria first. I will meet you there." With that I turned and started to walk away.

"Bella I want you to know I was never one of the angels that thought of you as a liability; I always trusted Father's instincts about you." he said.

I smiled and hopped in my car. I had some business I needed to take care of before tonight.

**Edward's Point of View**

By the time I got back from hunting the hunters had returned with one in tow; Charlie Swan. I couldn't even look at him because I was so ashamed of my actions towards his daughter. When I walked in everyone asked if I had seen Bella and when I replied no they told me the entire story; Bella was the Phoenix and Lillith wanted her. I growled and so did Dean. We had found some common ground and for the moment we had a truce going.

"Jo, do you have any idea where she might be?" Dean asked.

"No Dean for the eight hundredth time no. If I knew I would tell you. She lied to me too you know." Jo said and by her thoughts and what Jasper told me she was feeling completely betrayed.

All of a sudden Castiel appeared, "I know where Bella will be tonight. Lillith and Victoria are meeting and that is where she will be. You best get ready."

I could tell something was off by his tone, but ignored it and did as he said. Lillith and Victoria were not going to touch Bella; not if any of us had a say in it.

**Bella's Point of View**

I drove over to Andy's bar and go out. I had picked up a note pad and pens; for what I was about to do I needed a drink.

"Hey Bella you are the first customer of the day. What's wrong?" Andy asked.

I smiled, "Oh you know job is going bad and I needed a place to sit, write some stuff down and have a drink."

He just nodded and poured me a shot of jack and I told him to leave the bottle. I began to write my goodbye letters; I wrote one to everyone I loved and cared for. The hardest ones to write were Dean and Edward's because I didn't really know what to say. I cared for them both and I didn't want to hurt them; they were going to feel enough of that tonight. I just started writing whatever came to mind and somehow by the end of it, the letters had found their ways and explained everything. I sealed the envelopes and went over to Andy.

"Hey Andy I need a favor." I said to him.

"Yea what do you need me to do?" he said eyeing me suspiciously.

"When Dean, Sam, Edward, and the others come give them these." I said as I handed him the envelopes.

"Bella what are you doing; leaving your last will and testament?" he asked jokingly.

"Yea something like that." I said and he got very serious.

"Bella if you need help I will help you. I mean you don't have to do this alone." He said.

I laughed, "Actually I do Andy and no one can help me. I'm ok with what is going to happen and I don't want you to get involved. I once told you that when it counted I would ask you to do something for me; well today is that day. Andy in three days I want you to call Sam and have him bring everyone up here. Than I want you to give them the letters; they will explain everything. You're a good guy Andy and deserve a great girl." I leaned over the bar and kissed his cheek, "Andy please do this for me. I gotta go and get ready for tonight. Thanks for the drinks; goodbye Andy."

With that I got up from the stool and headed outside to my car, but stopped and smiled, "You know Andy I never gave much thought to how I would die, but dying in the place of people I love seems like a good way to go." he just nodded his head and I left.

A/N: Alright you guys we are almost at the end. Review and let me know what you think. The next chapter is going to be a tricky one so I don't know if it will be up in a day like all the other chapters. It will deal with a lot of things and I want to get it absolutely right. Songs for this chapter:

B.o.B feat. Hayley Williams- Airplanes

Nelly Furtado- All Good Things Come To An End

Shinedown- Breaking Inside

All-American Rejects- It Ends Tonight


	19. The End in the Beginning

Chapter 19

The End in the Beginning

**Bella's Point of View**

I drove to Rick's and asked him to borrow his bathroom. I straightened my hair and put on some eyeliner. I decided to wear my cross necklace my dad had gotten for me. I put on my jeans, my black tank, leather jacket, and my favorite ass kicking boots. I had decided that if I was going out I was going out in style. I looked around at the shop one last time. I was going to leave everything behind; friends, family, love, but it was worth it. There were some things I wouldn't be able to change, but I would be able to fix them after I did this and I took comfort in knowing that. I wanted to wait and let everyone get to the warehouse before me because I wasn't good at goodbyes. I leaned on the railing and began to think of all that I had been through. This was the end and I was ready. I pushed off the railing and headed down to my car; I knew Jo loved it and decided I would give it to her. I looked at the shop one more time and got into my car.

**Dean's Point of View**

The entire time we were getting ready I couldn't help but shake the feeling that something was going to happen tonight that would change everything.

"Hey Dean, do you have a weird feeling about tonight?" Sam asked me.

"Yeah I do; I just don't know what it is." I said to him as we loaded our guns. "Something just feels off man; like we aren't going to come back the same."

"That's exactly how I'm feeling and according to Jasper we are all experiencing the same feelings. Like there is a rain cloud over our heads just waiting to pour on us." he said and I just nodded. "Dean do you think Bella knows what's going on?"

"Yea I do and I think Cas does too, but he isn't saying." I replied.

There was a knock on the door, "Dean can we speak?" Edward asked mean and I went outside with him. "Dean there is something I think you should know; Bella and I spent the night together last night."

I started to pull my knife out, but stopped. If Bella slept with him it was what she had wanted and if I hurt him it would hurt her. "Look I'm not gonna pretend I'm not mad, but if that's what Bella wanted than ok. She is free to do what she wants. Now can we quit this chick flick moment shit; get your head in the game." I said and walked back in the house.

"What did he want?" Sam asked me.

I sighed, "He wanted to let me know he and Bella slept together."

Sam grimaced, "Sorry man."

I laughed, "Don't be I knew she still cared for him." I said but than I smirked, "Doesn't matter though I'm still not gonna let him win her."

"Dean Bella isn't some pawn is this game you and Edward are playing. You can't use her against each other; that will only piss her off." Sam said.

He was right, but I wasn't using her as a pawn; I cared about her and I wasn't going to let some blood sucking vampire taker her away from me. My phone went off, "Bella where the hell have you been?" I asked her.

"None of your business James Dean; are you guys ready?" she asked.

"How do you know we are coming with you?" I asked confused.

"Because I saw Cas earlier and I know he can't keep his mouth shut. Now listen I want you, Sam, Uncle Bobby, Ellen, Jo, my Dad, the pack and the Cullen's to deal with Lillith; Victoria is mine and I want you to stay out of my way." Bella sounded so distant.

"Bells what is going on? We all know something is up and you aren't telling." I said.

"Dean if I thought it was important enough for you all to know I would tell you. Now I will see you soon. Bye." she said and the line went dead.

"Sam something is really up; I just don't understand why Bella isn't telling us." I said and hit my fist against the door.

There was a knock at the door and Jo came in, "Hey guys Cas wants us downstairs like now."

We grabbed our bags and headed to the living room. When Cas came in he asked us to sit down and we did.

"Now Bella called Dean and she wants all of us to deal with Lillith and she will deal with Victoria." but Cas was interrupted.

"She can't expect us to do that; Victoria will kill her." Edward all but screamed.

"Edward son, if Bella says she can handle it I say we trust her. We owe her that much." Carlisle said.

Cas continued, "Now I won't lie; this hunt or whatever you want to call it is different. I know you all feel it as do I so whatever happens do not lose focus."

With that he went out the door and we all followed.

About thirty minutes later we arrived at the warehouse, "So what is the plan?" Alice asked.

I smiled, "We do what we always do; go in there and start shooting the moment we see the bitch."

We stood outside the door for a minute and I knew they were saying goodbye to each other just in case. When they finished I kicked in the door, "Honey I'm home." I yelled. I saw a blonde woman turn around and smile at me.

"Dean how lovely to see you; I've been expecting you." Lillith grinned at me.

"Sorry I don't date evil bitches from hell." I said.

"Now Dean didn't you enjoy your time in hell with everyone; according to Alastair you had so much fun…" she laughed but I cut her off.

"Shut up you demonic bitch." I yelled and everyone tensed but we didn't get a chance to do anything.

I felt myself being thrown against the wall and held in place; the same thing happened to the others. They started to try and struggle and I saw the wolves trying to change, "Don't do it!" I yelled.

"You should listen to Dean little puppies." Lillith said laughing. They quit struggling and she continued, "Victoria could you come out here." and than a red head appeared.

"Hello Cullen's." she hissed.

"Wow so you're the ugly red head that has been after my friend." Jo said.

Victoria got in her face, "Watch it human I might just turn you instead of killing you."

"Enough Victoria nothing is to happen to them until Bella arrives. Now I'm willing to bet that Dean is the one carrying the athame; get it from him." Lillith said.

Victoria came up to me and grabbed the athame out of my jacket. I looked to my right and saw Edward; she smirked, "You two are so wrapped up over that pathetic human. I can't wait until I get to kill you in front of her." she said flashing her teeth. Than she turned her attention back to me, "I don't know I might just turn you."

I laughed, "Sorry honey I'm not into necrophilia."

"You're girlfriend is apparently." she said nodding her towards Edward.

"No you see he has a soul and in my book that makes him alive. You are just a bitter bitch." I said and she punched me in the stomach.

"Victoria…." Lillith began, but stopped and looked up to the rafters.

We all turned our attention to the rafters. I saw boots that I recognized and they started falling towards us.

**Bella's Point of View**

I watched everything from up in the rafters with Cas, "Bella are you sure about this?" he asked me.

"There isn't any other way and I won't watch them die." I said.

I saw Lillith fling them against the wall; it took everything I had not to interrupt. I had to wait for Victoria to have the athame. When she did I began to move as did Cas, "Remember Cas don't let them interfere." I said.

When Victoria punched Dean I shuffled on the rafter and they all looked up. I jumped down and Cas followed. "Hello Lillith." he said.

"Castiel still not staying out of my business I see. You should be more like Zachariah." Lillith laugh. Than turned to me, "I've been waiting for you Bella. Do you know that you are…." but I cut her off.

"The Phoenix yeah you let that slip the first night I was here. I overheard everything." I said. I looked at Victoria, "Well Vicky aren't we just keeping all sorts of new company. Guess you need something to occupy yourself since James is dead."

She hissed at me, but Lillith sent her a look and she shut up, "Bella don't encourage her; it took a lot of work to make sure she doesn't kill you. I don't want you dead I want you on our side. If you agree I will let them go." Lillith said smiling.

"You know I would think that because you are the oldest demonic bitch you would be able to lie, but I'm sorely disappointed. I know you won't let them live." I said. I walked backwards towards Dean and Edward never taking my eyes off Lillith or Victoria, "Dean, Edward remember what I said." I saw them nod out of the corner of my eye and I took a deep breath, "CAS NOW!" I yelled.

Immediately Cas attacked Lillith and her concentration at keeping everyone pinned faltered. Everyone ran towards her and it was just me and Victoria who held the athame.

"You know Vicky I would of thought that you could see you are just a pawn to her; just like James." she hissed at me and I kept it up, "Oh you didn't know. You see James never really cared about you; you were a means to an end. You were there to clean up his messes and make sure he never got caught. He told me all of this at the ballet studio; even offered to turn me." that got her; she lunged for me, but I danced out of the way. I had to wait until her entire person was filled with anger and hate. "Now Vicky I know you have been around for a while so I know you have heard; a person hell bent on revenge should always dig two graves, one for the person who is the object of their revenge and one for themselves. You want to know why Vicky it's because when the person becomes so consumed by revenge they lose focus and in the process get themselves killed."

"Shut up you stupid human." she said and lunged for me.

I danced away from her and disappeared up into the rafters. She was screaming for me to show myself. I looked over to where everyone was; I saw my human family who had been there for me every step of the way. Uncle Bobby who had trained me, Dad who had always had my back, Sam my surrogate big brother, Ellen my surrogate aunt who was a bad ass, and my sister from another mister Jo. Than I looked at the pack; I didn't know most of them very well, but I consider them friends. I saw a huge russet colored wolf that was my best friend and always would be. I looked at the Cullen's; Carlisle my second father, Esme my second mother, Emmett the big goofy brother I always wanted, Jasper who even though he tried to kill me I loved, Alice the little pixie who got on my nerves with her extravagant shopping sprees and Rosalie who in the last few days had become my sister.

I looked at the last two faces; Dean and Edward. Two guys I loved with all my heart and soul and who I was about to destroy with what I was going to do. I looked at Cas last and he looked at me. He nodded and I jumped down from the rafters to stand behind Victoria.

"There you are." she said and threw her fist at me but I caught it and twisted her arm behind her back.

I decided it was time to put the final nail in the coffin, "You know Vicky you thought James was brave and strong, but he wasn't. He screamed like a little bitch begging for mercy when he was being ripped apart limb from limb. He cried out, but never once did he cry for you. I guess you never really meant that much to him since he didn't call out for you even though you say you loved each other."

That did it; she became furious twisted out of my hold turned me to face her and I felt the knife slide into my abdomen. "Any more smart ass remarks bitch?" Vicky said to me.

I looked at her, "Yeah just one," I grabbed her arms and held tight because I knew the flames were about to come, "burn in hell you red headed bitch." I felt the fire ignite and I could feel myself turning to ash.

**Outsider's Point of View**

Everything stopped the moment the athame was pushed into Bella. Everyone stopped and looked at her and Victoria. No one could move; as hard as they tried they just couldn't move. "What the hell is going on? Bella hold on we are coming. Damn it Cas do something." Dean yelled, but Cas did nothing except watch.

Lillith simply disappeared, but no one cared at that point. They were too busy watching as blood was seeping out of Bella's abdomen. Jasper could feel her pain, but he also felt something along the lines of peace. He couldn't shake the feeling. Jake was howling trying to get to his friend, but he would never make it. Charlie screamed as did Bobby, Ellen and Jo were cursing at Victoria, Sam was trying to get Cas' attention, Alice was yelling for someone to help, Rosalie watched in horror, Emmett tried with all his might to get to his little sister, the pack was solemn and watched in silence, Esme clung to Carlisle. Edward and Dean were fighting with everything they had to get to Bella; the girl they loved and would do anything for. They would of taken her place, but that was not to be.

Bella looked at everyone and gave them a smile, than turned her attention back to Victoria. She said something and when she finished, she and Victoria burst into flames. After a few minutes all that was left were ashes and finally everyone was able to move. They ran to were their sister, daughter, friend, niece, and lover had been standing and what was there now was the athame and a pile of ashes.

"We have to go now." Cas said, but no one moved. So he forced them to; once again they tried to fight it, but there was no way to. Cas grabbed the athame and they all unwillingly returned back to the Cullen manor.

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU DO SOMEHTING CAS? SHE WAS DYING AND YOU JUST STOOD THERE…. YOU MADE IT TO WHERE WE COULDN'T MOVE; WHERE WE COULDN'T SAVE HER. WHY DID YOU LET HER DIE?" Dean screamed at Cas.

In a flash Cas was surrounded by everyone, "Bella made me swear to keep you from saving her. If she had not done what she did the Cullen's and the pack would be dead." he said.

They all looked at him and Edward stepped forward, "We would of rather die than her Castiel. That decision should have been left up to us."

Edward had heard everyone's thoughts before he spoke and they all said they same thing he had just said.

"I am sorry for doing what I did, but Bella convinced me it was the only way to save everyone and God had told her…" Cas said but he was interrupted.

"GOD KNEW WHAT SHE WAS GOING TO DO AND HE DIDN'T STOP HER OR FIND ANOTHER WAY. HE LET HER DIE!" Dean screamed.

Dean stormed out and the rest of the hunters followed.

"I want you out of my house now." Esme told Cas and he did as we was asked.

He walked to Dean, Sam, Bobby, Charlie, Ellen, and Jo, "I am…"

"Don't say you're sorry; don't ever come around any of us again." Sam said and the other nodded. With that Castiel disappeared.

A/N: Ok you guys this isn't the end there is an epilogue and there is a surprise in that. It will probably be short, but it will be worth the read. Now please review this for me and let me know what you like, don't like, etc. Songs for this chapter:

Theory of a Deadman- Say Goodbye

Shaman's Harvest- Dragonfly

Linkin Park- Leave Out All the Rest

Breaking Benjamin- I Will Not Bow

Flyleaf- So I Thought

Three Days Grace- Never Too Late

Paramore- We Are Broken

Theory of a Deadman- All or Nothing


	20. Epilogue

Epilogue

A/N: Ok there is a poll on my profile page about whether to do the sequel to this story of leave it where it is. So please go and vote on it. Thank you for all the reviews, for adding me to your favorites or your alerts list. If you want the story to continue vote and review.

**Outside Point of View**

It had been three months since Bella had been killed and no one had spoken to each other since Andy's. Three days after Bella's death they had gotten a call from Andy saying he had something for them from Bella. They got to Rivers as soon as they could and when they walked through the door Andy gave them the envelopes. Each letter started the same;

_I know you won't understand why I did this or why I asked Cas to keep you guys from saving me, but I had to. I couldn't stand there and watch you die; this is the only way I knew to save you. Please don't hate Cas he did as I asked him to do and believe me he put up a fight, but you know I always win in the end. I have come to realize that as much as I wanted to forget about the past I can't. As I write this it is exactly two hours until well you know and in these two hours I have realized you can't run forever; eventually you have to face you demons, (no pun intended.)_

After that it became more personal to the person it was addressed to. And in it she told them the truth of how they became who they are. She told them that she played a part in giving the pack its power and having the Cullen's changed. She apologized to the Cullen's saying if there had been any other way she would have done it, but what happened was not curse; it was a gift. They had the chance to do good and it was time they started.

Now they have all finally convinced Charlie to let Bella go and today they are having her funeral. Everyone from the reservation comes to pay their respects to the girl who saved their family and their legacy. The Cullen's are there as well; so are many hunters. They know who everyone is, but the hunters figured if Bella trusted them than they could as well. It is at the funeral that Charlie, Bobby, Ellen, Jo, the pack, and the Cullen's, Dean, and Edward see how big of an impact she had. Castiel comes to pay his respects as well. Everyone leaves flowers and each one is given a chance to speak about her. The only two who don't speak are Edward and Dean; they can't find the words to talk about the woman they loved.

In the distance; where no one can see; there is a girl standing under a weeping willow. Castiel sees her and walks away from the funeral; no one notices.

"I thought you weren't coming." he says.

"I didn't plan to, but I decided that I needed to check up on them and make sure no one kills anyone." she laughs.

"It is a nice funeral." he says breaking their silence.

"Yes they shouldn't have gone all out like this. How are they Cas?" she asks.

He sighs, "Grieving, blaming themselves, blaming each other, they are angry, and in pain."

"Cas you have to get them on track; what is coming will be happening soon. If they aren't ready I can't help them." she says close to tears.

"Would you please tell me what you know?" he asks.

A smile crosses her lips, "Cas you know I can't, but it isn't good. Everyone will be tested; even you. You all have to be ready." They stand in silence for a while until she speaks, "You need to go back; they will notice you're gone."

He nods and begins to walk away but stops, "When will I see you again?"

She sighs, "Not for sometime, but I will always know where you and the others are. I will know what is happening and when you need me I will be there even if you don't see me." she smiles at the end.

"What should I tell them if I am asked to speak?" he asks quietly

She thinks for a minute and smiles, "Tell them I will always be watching over them."

He smiles at her and walks back to the funeral. Castiel is asked to speak and he repeats what he was just told. Everyone looks at him strangely and he steals a glance at the weeping willow where the girl is. She smiles and decides to give them a sign. She takes a deep breath and as she blows it out the wind whips around her and than dances towards the funeral party. Everyone stiffens at the smell of vanilla, strawberries, jasmine, with a hint of lilies. They turn in the direction of the weeping willow, but see no one. Their faces fall from the hope of it being her, but it can't be. At least that's what they think. The day is coming that everything will be revealed, but it is not today. Castiel looks up in the sky and sees a fiery red bird passing by and smiles. The Phoenix has risen and this is not the end, but merely the beginning. Her human life has ended, but she is still here. One life has ended, but anther one has risen from the ashes to begin and the fight is far from over.

A/N: Songs for this chapter:

Verve Pipe- Colorful

Florence and the Machine- Heavy In Your Arms

Paramore- Misguided Ghosts

Theme from The Gladiator


	21. Update

Update

Ok I have decided that I will begin to write the sequel to Can't Run Forever. The first chapter will be up no later than the end of tomorrow. I am editing it right now. The title is The Return. Now I hope you all will look for it and I hope you enjoy. I am going to begin another poll that is critical to the story. Go over and take a look at it.

Thanks for all the support.


	22. Officially UP

Official

It's official the first Chapter is up and I hope you all enjoy it and review it. Don't for get the poll.


End file.
